To Wish Upon a Star
by Back2Freestyle15
Summary: Its Christmas, and May and Drew stake it all, to win it all: whoever loses the contest, has to be the others slave for a day. Plus, theres Christmas ball too. What has that got to do anything? Add a disguise Misty, a S.C. Brock, confused Ash and dorky Max
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, hello! Back2Freestyle is back people!! _

_Drew: Yay. (Sarcastic) _

_Ash, stomach growls: Did you bring any food this time?_

_Me: Only food for thought, Ash!_

_Ash groans as Max wipes his glasses._

_Max: Back2Freestyle15 does not own Pokemon… thank god for that._

_Me: What does that suppose to mean?! _

_May: Come on! Lets go!!_

_Brock: Wheres Lillian?! _

-OoO-

"Hurray!!! Were finally here!" A girl with little brown hair divided evenly on each side of her face and twinkling blue eyes cried out happily as she spun around on the snow covered sidewalk. She was wearing a black short pea coat, a red and white fuzzy winter band covering her ears, a white skirt and blue biker shorts underneath. On her back was a small, rectangle yellow backpack in which she held most of her belongings. She laughed and continued to spin around, avoiding the late Christmas Shoppers that were passing by.

"Hey May! If you slip on the ice, I'm gonna laugh!" Her little brother Max taughted from behind her and laughed at how immature his older sister was being. However, his laughter was cut short when the older boy walking next to him, took his Pikachu off his shoulder and holding its paws, began to swing him around.

"Can you believe, Pikachu!! Were actually here! We made it all the way to Twilight Town!!! Now, we can eat some real food again!" The boy had tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled and laughed, just as happy as he was. The boy wore a rat and black baseball hat, with black spiky hair revealing itself behind his ears. He had on a heavy dark blue jacket and light blue jeans, with a backpack strapped onto his back and his trusty companion, Pikachu on his shoulder.

The boy, Max by name, sweat dropped as he watched the two older kids dance around Christmas trees and lighted lamp posts. Max, the youngest member of the group was wearing a heavy green down jacket and matching ear muffs, which covered some of his thick black hair. He had on white and green gloves, and gray shorts. He too had on a backpack, holding the few possessions he thought necessary.

Suddenly, Max stopped short and quickly looked around for their last member of their group, who had either gone quiet or...

"My love, your radiating face keeps this cold winter day from taking its toll on me. Please, will you be with me, so I may keep you warm-!?" A bewildered young lady watched with wide eyes as Max pulled a Brock's ear, dragging him away.

"You should be more worried about surviving me, not the Winter." The oldest boy groaned when Max had pulled him away and let him go at a safe difference. Brock had on a thick dark green (olive) vest on, with a long sleeved hoody underneath. He had spiky brown hair, which was almost completely covered up by his Santa Claus Hat. With his dark brown cargo pants, and a big heavy backpack, Brock carried more than his fair share for the group.

Our young hero's just around at the beloved Twilight Town, where May is planning on participating on the Coordinators Contest that was to be held the next day. They have also arrived just in time for Christmas, which was three days from then and because Twilight Town had many shops, they were planning to do some last minute Christmas Shopping before heading for home (for New Years).

"I just love this time of year!" May beamed at Max, as they walked down to somewhat crowded sidewalk. "Christmas Lights everywhere, Snow flakes, Christmas songs, Mistletoe, lots of Hot Chocolate and presents!! How much better does it get?" She squealed, and began to dance around again.

"May be careful! Your gonna slip on ice or run into-!!"

_Bam!!!_

"Ouch!"

May feel heavily to the ground, feeling the sold snow and concrete "cushion" her fall, having collided into someone. She rubbed her nose and sheepishly smiled up at her victim.

"I'm Sorry!! I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"I would have expected nothing less from you, May." May eyes went wide as she looked up into a smirking young boy. The boy was wearing a light khaki purple jacket and a black scarf. He was wearing teal blue cargo pants and gloves. But his most startling feature was his striking green hair and matching eyes that always seemed to be laughing at May.

"Drew!" Max gasped, as he, Brock and Ash walked up from behind May.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "The one and only."

"What-What are you doing here, Drew?" May asked, pleasantly surprised (though she did not know why). He rolled his eyes but offered her his hand. She smiled and took it as he helped her to her feet.

"I don't know why you act surprised, I'm here for the Pokemon Contest Tomorrow. I assume you've already signed up for it?" He asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

May frowned. "No, not yet. We just got into town and-"

"I would hurry, if I were you," Drew cut her off. Then, as a confused May looked on, Drew went into a inside pocket of his jacket and gently pulled out soft red rose, "There will be no contest for you if you don't sign up before Four o'clock. Plus, how would I be able to beat you if you weren't even there? Now that would just be so disappointing." Drew grinned, tossed the rose to May, and began to walk off, leaving a grumbling, blushing May.

"Drew," May growled while fingering the rose, "I better beat him tomorrow, after all I'm here to win... that'll teach him..."

Max grabbed his sisters arm and shook it, hard, trying to bring her back to Earth. "Hello?! Earth to May!!! We need to sign up and fast!!! Its almost Four o'clock!!!"

"What?!" May's head shot up and looked around frantically, searching for a clock.

"Dear Lord," Brock cried, checking his watch, "its five till!! We've got to move it!!!"

"Come on! We can still make it!" Ash shouted and began to run down the sidewalk. Drew laughed as he turned around and watch May, Ash, Brock, and Max sprint down the sidewalk, towards the Pokemon Center. He turned back around, whistling a tune with his hands down into his pockets, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

This is going to be a much better Christmas now.

-OoO-

Nurse Joy smiled and happily hummed a Christmas tune as she neatly stacked a pile of papers on her desk. She had no idea what they said, but they sure looked nicer looking with they were stacked evenly.

She set them aside, reaching for her mug of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows and took a long sip. Boy, her Chansey could make the best hot chocolate, thats for sure. She then looked around the Pokemon Center, beaming proudly. She had spent all of yesterday putting up Christmas Decorations, and it looked fantastic. She was just about to find her Chansey and tell her again how great the decorations looked, when the door of the Pokemon Center slid open, and four panting, red faced kids fell to the floor.

"Oh dear!" In a split second, Nurse Joy was by their side and began to help them up.

"Nur-Nurse Joy!! Is, is it to-to late to get registered for the Pokemon Contest?" May panted, and almost pleaded her. Nurse Joy turned around and looked at the clock behind the counter.

She smiled at May. "You just made the deadline. If you come over to the counter, I can get you registered." May and the boys let out a sigh of relief and as May got registered, they crashed on the couch nearby.

"Boy, that, was fun." Ash grinned, blowing into his hands to try to get feeling back. Max took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt, they had fogged up quiet a bit from their exercise.

"Speak for yourself," Max said, almost glaring at Ash, "I couldn't see a thing when we were running. My breath fogged my glasses up terribly." Ash couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, May stood patiently at the front desk while Nurse Joy typed into it. "Alright May, can I see your card-" A dark hand reached out and gently grabbed Nurse Joy's soft pale hand, cutting her off.

"Nurse Joy! The love of my life! Will you let me be yours, so that we can-" Before Max could get to Brock, May beat him to it.

"Let me get registered first!" May growled, hitting him hard on the head, "Then you can propose to her." Brock whimpered and fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands as Ash and Max stared, then laughed. Nurse Joy looked at May, surprised, before breaking off into a pleasant smile. May handed over her card and in a short minute, was registered for the contest the next day. Before heading over to the boys, she asked Nurse Joy to look after her Pokemon and handed them over. Then, she walked back over to the boys, with information about the contest in her hand, and her ribbon case and card back into her backpack.

"Thanks you guys! Now I'm already for tomorrow!" May smiled, and sat down in between Ash and Max on the couch as they waited for their hot chocolate that Nurse Joy ordered for them.

"Have you decided on which Pokemon your going to use?" Ash asked, tickling Pikachu softly, who was on his lap. Pikachu laughed and kicked up his legs, trying to resist the urge to laugh. Pikachu's resistance only made Ash tickle harder, and soon he wasn't even listening anymore.

"Well," May said thoughtfully, bringing her hand around her mouth and thinking, "I think I will use Blaziken for the appeal, and... Squirtle for the Battle. Yes! That's what I will do!" Max smiled at his older sister, thinking back when they first started traveling with Ash and Brock. Back then, May hated Pokemon and wanted nothing to do with them, but look at her now...

A electrical shock startled May and Max, as she quickly turned to see a fried Ash and a surprised Pikachu. Ash was all black, and looked slightly dazed. "I, I think... you won, Pikachu." Pikachu then broke off into a fit of giggles as half counious Ash puffed out a cloud of smoke. Brock then walked up behind them, grinning at Ash.

"Who wants to get something to eat?" That snapped Ash out of it, as his stomach began to growl. He blushed, as May and Max's stomach chimed in too.

"Food, sounds great."

-OoO-

The four kids had their hot chocolate, while planning on where to go, for there was a lot of options to choose from. Nurse Joy kindly lent them her map of Twilight Town and soon they were off.

Their first stop was a restaurant, called Late Starlight. There, they had some kicking awesome chicken and pork chops, and were stuffed to the brim with freshly baked bread. After, they planned to just walk around town, and look at the Christmas Lights.

While they waited for Max and Ash to come out of a store with hand-made crystal Pokemon, May and Brock waited outside on the bench. May happily watched people hurry by, their prized Christmas possessions held firmly in their hands as they hurried for home. Brock, meanwhile, was glancing through May's brochure of tomorrows Contest when something caught his eye.

"Hey, May..." Brock said slowly, "Did, did you read this?"

May look over at him, frowning slightly swaying her knees back and forth. "No, not really. I'm pretty sure I know how the contest's work by now, I've been in so many." May smiled softly, as the wind played with her brown hair.

Brock handed her the sheet, pointing at one of the rules.

May looked at it for a minute, before her eyes went. Then she quickly read the rest of the sheet.

"_Please take time in reading this small memo for the Contest on the Eve of Christmas Eve. Being a very fancy and special time of year, we would like our contest's to dress very formally for the contest. You don't have to go all out, but please do your best to look dressed up._

_Also, along with the Twilight Town Ribbon, there will be additional prize for winner which will be announced on the night of the Contest!!!_

_Contest starts at 7'PM!!! Please be sure to be there on time!!_

_Good luck to all of you and may you do your very best!!" _

"What?! I have to, dress up?! But- I don't have a dress, or anything, that fancy!!" May cried, her fist balling up with anxiety; crinkling the paper in her hand by accident. She turned to Brock, her eyes spelling frantic, yet a small hint of excitement dancing in her eyes. Then, she stood up, and frantically gathered her bags from previous shopping.

"Okay, I have to go, and- um- shop for a dress- tell Max and Ash-"

"What a minute..." Brock grabbed May's arm and stood up, his eyes twinkling. "I've got a idea."

-OoO-

"Where are we going?" May cried running side by side with an extremely excited Brock. He had ran into the store, and told Ash and Max that he and May were going to do some shopping on their own. Ash thought nothing of it, as he was buying a blue/green diamond necklace at the time, but Max, who was suspicious, said nothing.

Brock flashed her a grin. "Back to the Pokemon Center! Man, this is perfect!!" May shook her head, deciding not to ask yet but ran in step with Brock the whole way there. Once in the Pokemon Center, Brock ran over to the phones and quickly dialed a number, one he knew by heart. May stood behind him, confused and tried to get her breath back.

"Come on..." Brock whispered, as the dial tone greet their ears, "You'll regret it if you don't pick up..."

"Hello?"

A girl, a little older than May showed up on the screen. May gasped and clapped her hands happily. "Misty!"

Misty broke into a smile, as she looked at her two friends, one closer than the other.

"Brock! May! Its good to hear from you again!"

Brock grinned. "How have you been, Misty? You look great!" Misty laughed and blushed slightly, but May couldn't help but agree. Misty had her hair up in her ponytail, but now have two bangs out on each side. She was wearing a light yellow, V-neck, long sleeved polo shirt that was pushed up to her elbows and a white tank-top underneath. Misty had on a pleated red skirt that fell short of her knees.

Her green eyes sparkled when she replied, "I've been all right, I guess. Hows are you guys and Pikachu been holding up? Has Ash been acting good?" Misty asked innocently.

Brock flashed a grin. "Aw you know Ash. Goofing up and acting all determined at his Pokemon Battles, as usual." Misty smiled sadly, sadness flickering across her eyes. But she quickly recovered, and half smiled.

"Yeah... thats Ash..."

Brock's smiled widened, she couldn't hide her feelings from him. After all, he _WAS_ a girl expert. "But, hey. We need you to do us a favor."

Misty looked up surprised. "Sure Brock. What do you need?"

"Do you think you could come to Twilight Town, tomorrow?"

-OoO-

May ran down the sidewalk, her light brown hair flying behind her and her pea coat flying behind her, as she headed towards the park at the end of the town. Misty, once explained the plan, eagerly jumped to the idea, and reported she be there as soon as possible, after she packed. She was so happy, she decided she'd be there that night. May had left Brock behind, who would wait for the other boys to return, and make up some excuse where May was.

May slowed down, finally stopping her pace to a slow walk. She didn't know why she was running, it would take at least a half-an-hour for Misty to get there. She was probably just so excited, having another girl to help her pick a dress for tomorrow was great!

They, Brock and May, also decided that it would be best if Ash didn't know she was there, much to Misty's disappointment. Brock promised her that she would be able to see Ash later, but they would have to keep her a secret until Christmas. Misty finally agreed, though on one condition: she got to share a room with May at the Pokemon Center.

May smiled softly, hooking her hands behind her back as she walked down the sidewalk, kicking up snow and looking at the Christmas Lights and Trees. She was in such a good mood, that she said Merry Christmas to everyone she passed. By the time she reached the park, she was tired and cold, but still in a cheerful mood. Spotting a bench, she walked over and sat down on it, waiting for Misty.

May let out a long sigh, watching her breath raise up into the winter air. Her eyes clouded over, as she shivered and held herself. "I should have brought some hot chocolate or something." May closed her eyes tight and breathed into her hands. She looked around, and noticed for the first time that she was all alone. There was no one around in the park, probably everyone was in town, shopping. The whole park seemed completely abandoned. She shivered again, but not because of the cold.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly turned around and frantically searched for the source, her heart beating rapidly. But she saw no one there... "Stop it," May commanded herself, turning back around and putting her shaking hands in her lap, "Your just imaginating things."

"So you talk to yourself too, huh? I'm not surprised." May let out a startled shriek and fell onto the ground. She covered her mouth with surprise and looked up.

"Did I scare you?" Drew smirked, and bent down next to her, a steaming mug in his right hand.

"Drew!! Don't sneak up on me like that!" May powted as he laughed. However, his eyes twinkled warmly as he handed her his over sized coffee mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Here, you look kind of cold." May could only stare at the mug, then at Drew.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Its called hot chocolate. You usually drink it during the winter and its known to warm you up." May glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think I know what hot chocolate is, Mr. Rose. Thank you very much." May sat down hard on the bench, and grabbed the mug from him, spilling a couple of drops onto the snow.

"So... What are you doing out here so late?" May asked, her mood changing completely after taking a sip from the hot chocolate, it was good and it seem to warm her all around.

"Just, taking a stroll through the park. I like to walk around at night and look up at the stars..."

"Your walking around with an extra hot chocolate?" May asked suspiciously. Drew put his leg up on the bench and bent down to look at her, grinning and flipped his hair.

"Actually, that hot chocolate was for me, but you looked pathetic. So I thought I'd be a nice guy and give it to you." May glared at him, but couldn't help but blush.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"But enough about me, what are you doing here?" Drew asked, standing up again and looked down at her. May took another long drink before answering.

"I have a friend of mine coming in to help me pick a dress for tomorrow. So, I told her I'd meet her here."

Drew grinned. "So, you got to the Pokemon Center in time to registered, then? Thats good, I wouldn't want you measuring how strong I have gotten from the crowd."

May stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah, wise guy? We'll see which one of us is the stronger one." Drew laughed and shook his head.

"Whats so funny?" May demanded.

"You." Drew smirked and flipped his hair again.

"Hey!! I wasn't kidding!!" May shouted angrily as Drew continued to laugh.

"Fine! Laugh all you want, Drew but tomorrow, I bet you that I'm gonna win!! Then we'll see whose the one laughing!" May said proudly and smiled, taking another sip from Drew's mug. That stopped him from laughing.

"Yeah? Well, Miss May, I might just take you up on that offer. What are you betting for?" May looked up startled, confused, her eyes going wide; she didn't actually mean it- "What? I'm not-"

"Whoever loses, has... has to be the others slave for a day," Drew broke into a grin and held out his hand, "Deal? Whoever wins the competition tomorrow gets to have the loser do his or hers biddings for a whole day."

May gaped at him. "What? Are you kidding?! I can't-" Drew turned around and stuck his hands into his pocket, looking quiet superior.

"Or, if you want to save yourself the embarrassment... you could just admit defeat now to me and we can forget-" May angrily glared at him and grabbed his hand.

"Drew, you got a deal." Drew flipped his hair, as he grinned as his rival.

"Excellent."

They stood there in silence, May glaring at Drew and Drew smirking at May.

Finally, she stuck her tongue out at him and sat back down on the bench. Drew chuckled softly, before sticking his hands back into his coat pockets and tiredly grinning. "Well, I better head back to the-"

"Wait!" May cried getting up after him and grabbing his arm, she did not want to be left alone in this park. Besides, she kind of liked his company... What?! Mays thought raced as her face went beat red. Drew's, just a, rival... right?

Drew stopped and turned around, cocking an eyebrow at May, who was blushing and murmuring to herself.

"May?"

May looked up, embarrassed, quickly let go of his arm (which, surprisingly they both regretted) and scratch the back of her head, smiling.

"I was just wondering... um... what do you want for Christmas?" Drew looked at her, with a hint of suspision and did not reply. May smiled and sat down on the bench, swinging her legs back and forth and looked at him. "Just, just in case I want to get you something." Drew said nothing, deep in thought, almost looking sad. Finally, he shook he head, stuck his hands back in his pockets and walked back over to her. May smiled as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"I don't know... no one, has really asked me that..." May gasped but Drew grinned at her, "That is, no one outside of my fan club, parents, random people, and other family members." May growled at him, as Drew stared off into space, leaning forward and his arms folded up on his lap; she had almost felt bad for him.

"You don't, like want anything?" Drew let out a short laugh and look at her, a tired smiled dancing across his face.

"You sound like my parents." Drew laughed again and shook his head as May giggled and smiled softly, "But to answer your question... I don't really want anything for Christmas I guess." Drew said softly, deciding not to tell her the actual truth.. A gentle wind blew through the park, dancing with the leaves and kicking up some light snow and all of the park was quiet. May looked at Drew, with almost pity on her face as he stared in front of himself, lost in the thought.

Finally, Drew shook his head and let out a sigh, before grinning. "What about you?" He asked, turning to May, "What do you want for Christmas?"

May thoughtfully brought her finger up to her lips, and tapped them lightly, thinking. "Well... I always wanted a couple of cute Pokemon plush dolls for my room ... Oh! And a new Pokemon pampering kit! But,stuff like that. And chocolate!! Yummy!!" May squealed, squirming with excitement as she day-dreamed of her favorite chocolates. Drew sighed and looked at her, almost exasperated but smiling.

"May..." He shook his head and smirked at her, "If you eat too much chocolates, its going to start showing..." And he poked her stomach lightly. May squealed, shielding her stomach, and glared at him. "What?! Your one to talk... er... fat-so!"

"Fat-so?" Drew looked at her, his eyes wide and a barly fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Ya, you heard me, fat-so." And May poked him back in the stomach, grinning. However, she did not expect him to jump when she poked him, and he trembled slightly, trying to hold in the laughs that she had just created. May stared at him, and he roughly pulled his jacket back over his stomach. Drew tried to act cool, letting out a long deep breath and he flipped his hair at her, as his mind raced frantically, trying to think of something to say, before she could figure out-

"Your ticklish!!!"

_Uh-oh. _

Drew's eyes went wide, as she laughed and smiled. "What? I am not! May?!" May, ignoring him, slowly extended her finger and softly wiggled it on Drews stomach. Drew lurched, and slid all the way to the edge of the bench.

"Stop that!" Drew said angrily, after fighting back the urge to laugh. "May, I'm telling you I'm not ticklish!!"

May slowly advanced upon him, holding her fingers out and giggling evilly. "Oh sure, Drew. I believe you..." Her right hand lurched, but Drew acted quick and caught her wrist. She then reached with her left hand, but he caught that one as well. May tried breaking free, but she was too tired and Drew's grip was too tight. She panted and glared at him, as he smirked at her and continued to hold her wrists.

"Sorry. Better luck next time, May. And, for the record I am not-" He was cut off, as he burst into laughter. May grinned and continued to nudge her right foot into his stomach. She wretched her hands free, and tickled him.

"No!!" Drew cried, squirming on the bench, trying to protect himself, "Stop! May!!" May laughed and only tickled harder.

"Whose the best coordinator?" She demanded, as tears began to stream down Drew's face.

"Not May!"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Drew continued to laugh, unable to stop, and tried fighting her off.

"Stop it!!" Drew tried to demanded, but lost its effect as the tears continue to stream down his face.

"Tell me who is better than Drew, and I will!" May smirked, pratically sitting onto of him now and still tickling, only pausing once and a while to let Drew catch his breath.

"Not May!" Drew repeated, panting and holding his stomach: he had to stop this, he couldn't take much longer. So he did the only thing he could think off, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it at May. She squeaked and pull back, and Drew took this oppruntunity to lunge onto the snow, roll for half a foot and stand up. He dusted himself off and wiped his eyes, as he glared at her.

"I hope your happy. You practically killed me." May didn't hear him, even though she had not been tickled, she had been laughing as hard as Drew. He cocked an eyebrow at him, but slowly broke into a smile and sighed. "I'm, sorry Drew." May said, after regaining control over her giggles, "I was having too much fun. I never knew you were so ticklish." Drew flipped his hair and grinned down at her. "I told you before, I'm not ticklish." May laughed again. "Yeah, okay, Drew." He smiled softly down at him, as she continued to giggle. _Man, she was something else_.

"May?"

May looked up quickly and turned to Drew, who was shaking his head and smiling. He bent down, so their faces were only inches apart. May blushed slightly, as his foggy breath tickled her cheek.

"Don't ever change."

"Hey! May!"

The two both turned quickly around, to see a girl a little older than themselves running towards them, a bike wheeling besides her and her hand excitedly in the air. She was wearing a dark red winter jack with a hood, and the red pleated skirt May had seen her in before.

The girl came up to them, panting and beamed at May. "Hey!"

May laughed and jumped off the bench, throwing her arms around the girl. "Hey Misty! I'm so happy you could make it!"

Misty grinned, and hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, May." Misty then turned to Drew, who was frowning slightly at Misty. "And who might you be?"

"Oh!" May laughed, and hooked her arm with Drew's, who blushed slightly and glared at her. "Misty, this is Drew. He's going to be competing in the contest tomorrow, and I'm going to beat him!"

Drew let out a short laugh, as he flipped his hair. "Don't fool your self. Me and May here, were top-notched rivals, but we all know whose the better coordinator here... but nice to meet you Misty." He held out his hand, and Misty shook it, laughing and smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Drew."

Drew turned to May, "I'm going to head back to the Pokemon Center, since your friends shown up. Don't forget about our bet." He smirked and flipped his hair.

May nodded and beamed at him. "Alright Drew. Thanks..." She looked down at the ground, and wanted to thank him for keeping the cold away, for sitting with her when it was cold outside, for always being there for her, for having someone to wish upon a shooting star, the soul purpose of her dreams... May looked up, her eyes dancing. "Thanks for the hot chocolate! You want the mug back?"

Drew shook his head and grinned. "You can keep it, and sell it to my fan girls. They'll pay big bucks if they hear I drank out of it." May glared at him, but just as he walked away, he dropped a soft red rose into the mug.

"See you tomorrow." And with a lazy wave of the hand, he walked down the snow covered path, his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Pokemon Center.

May watched him go, growling softly to himself as Misty smirked at her. After it came apparent that May was lost in her own thoughts, Misty nudged her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked her, in a teasing voice. May looked up quickly, a blush staining her face.

"What?! Nothing! Nothing at all!!"

Misty laughed and hooked arms with May. "Alright May. Whatever you say. Now come on, lets go shopping."

-OoO-

_Whew. Glad that's over with._

_And there you have it. I hope you liked it, maybe too much May and Drew in the first chapter… but I'm looking forward to writing for Misty and Ash. I love the end though!! Eek! I'm trying to incorporate their personality as much as I can, but I haven't seen May nor Drew in a long time, since Dawn has joined (she's cute by the way.). So wish me luck! _

_I'm sorry if there is bad spelling and grammar. (Back2Freestyle sweat drops) I was never very good at that. _

_And yes, I know this is a little out of season, but I have only gotten back to it today. Besides, I think its kind of cute, and I've been wanting to post a new story for a while. _

_Next time: Contest time! May and Drew are both competing, but who will win the ribbon, bragging rights, and a slave for a day? Plus, can Ash figure out who that "new girl" with May? And why does she seem so familiar…? _

_Please review!! I love reading them, and I missed them for a long time, when I haven't been on Fanfiction. So please, send one in!!_

_Thanks you guys!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay! Here it is! Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing! I know this is a little out-of-season, so to speak, but I really appreciate that you read it anyways!! You guy are the greatest and without you, I would not be writing this chapter! _

_So, thanks. This ones for you guys. _

_( I still don't own Pokemon, if thats what you were wondering.)_

_Oh! This will be shorter than the last chapter. I'm sorry about that! Hoepfully, you'll still like it, okay?_

_Now, lets get going!_

-OoO-

Misty sat on the bench patiently, sitting cross legged and deep in thought as a groan came from behind the dressing room door. She quickly looked up and broke into a smile. "Come on May," Misty grinned, "I want to see it."

"No!" May squealed, "It looks terrible!"

Misty sighed and rolled her eyes. "May, must we go through this every time? Come on, just let me see it."

May groaned again, defeated, and walk out of the dressing room.

The two girls had been trying on dresses all night. Mind you, it was late at night, real late: 11 o'clock late, and all the shops were closed. All, but one. Misty and May had run through town and to the small dress shop just in time to see the owner, a kind old lady, turn the sign around and announce it closed. The old lady, Mrs. Hetmen by name, saw them walked away tiredly and depressed, and invited them in with a warming smile. And since then, Mrs. Hetmen has become their best friends, by baking them cookies (she lived on the second floor) and giving her advice to them.

Misty shook her head, as May stood in front of her, in a truly horrifying dress. "Nope, that ones just doesn't look good on you." May sighed, as she walked back into the dressing room, she had been so excited at first, but now she was just tired of it all.

Mrs. Hetmen came up behind Misty, holding a tray of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled warmly at her as she handed her a mug. "Here dear, you look famished."

Misty nodded and smiled greatly. "Thank you so much. I hate to be troubling you at such a late hour..." Mrs Hetmen waved her hand in dismissal. "You two girls remind me when I was young. Besides, its a pleasure to help such nice and polite girls." Misty beamed at her as she took a cookie from the plate.

May then came out in another dress, a simple light blue one. May twirled around slightly, looked at Misty. She cocked her head to the side and looked at her. "What do you think?" May asked, smiling slightly.

Misty shrugged, munching on another cookie. "Its alright. But I don't think Drew will notice you that much in it." May instantly blushed, stepping back with surprise.

"Dr-Drew? What does he have to do with this?" Misty gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate and grinned, as she wiped her mouth.

"Oh please, I saw you too before."

May blinked rapidly as her face got darker. She put her hands up in protest and waved them. "No! It-I- he wasn't-!!" Mrs. Hetmen squealed, which made Misty and May turn to her in surprise.

"You didn't tell me this was for impressing a boy!! What's his name? Drew?" In a flash, Mrs. Hetmen was up and holding May's hand, reminding May slightly of Brock. May eyes were wide, as Mrs. Hetmens twinkled and shimmered. "What's he like? How long have you two known each other? Does he like you? Oh, May! Why didn't you tell me!!"

Misty chuckled behind May, as she polished off another cookie: how was she going get out of this one? May gulped, as she looked down at the women... there was more to than she thought.

Finally, May sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she sadly pulled her hand out of Mrs. Hetmens hold and turned away, "He doesn't like me like that. Besides, he has so many fan girls... hes bound to like one of them..."

The whole store stood in silence: Mrs. Hetmen gaping at May as May walked back into the dressing room. Before she could reach it, however, A soft hand grabbed her wrist. May turned slightly, unshed tears making her eyes glitter.

Misty smiled. "Thats not what I saw May. Hes crazy over you, and your as blind as a Crobat to see it. He brought you hot chocolate, he sat with you while you waited for me, and he gave you a rose. What more do you want?"

May half smiled, but she wasn't convinced. She nodded and went in the changing rooms to get changed.

Mrs Hetmen frowned, and went into deep thought. May walked out in her street clothes, and leaned up tiredly against the door of the dressing room. "I guess we should just-"

"Wait!" Mrs. Hetmen suddenly leaped to her feet and snapped her fingers. "I got just the perfect dress for you!" And as May and Misty watched with wide eyes, the excited old women raced across the store, over to a small rack. Misty and May exchanged surprised glances, as Mrs. Hetmen murmured to herself, digging through the rack.

"Ah ha!" She let out a cry of triumphant, and pulled out a red dress. Misty gasped as May squealed, running over excitedly. "Try it on, dear. It looks like it would fit." Mrs. Hemten beamed.

-OoO-

"Bye!! Thank you so much, Mrs. Hetmen!!" May grinned and yelled, as she held her prized dress and walked down the sidewalk.

"You take care dears and come back anytime you want a dress, some cookies or need another girl to talk to, okay?"

Misty laughed and smiled. "Sure thing!! Merry Christmas!!"

They walked down the half snow covered sidewalk, looking at all the Christmas Lights that draped the many lampposts that lined the abandoned street that ran through the middle of the town.

"Misty?"

Misty looked up in surprise, having been looking in a Pokemon plush shop and smiling at a little plush Pikachu. She turned to look at May, who had a thoughtful look on her face, as she stared straight in front of her.

"Have you ever liked someone?" Misty took in a sharp breath and blushed instantly, but she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, trying to get rid of her blush. May did not notice.

Misty let out an uneasy laugh. "If your asking me for advice, you've come to the right person." She posed proudly for May, "For I am a Master of Love!"

May couldn't help but cock an eyebrow. "So that means your the master of Ash?" The next moment, was confusing. The little red head fell hard on her butt with a squeal, and May was leaning down over her.

Misty looked up at May, her face beat red. "What-? Where, did that come from?" Misty folded her arms across her chest and stuck her chin stubbornly in the air. "Besides, I wouldn't fall for that dummy in a million years." May peered at her hard for a moment, before standing up straight.

"Hm... I guess your right... too bad for Ash, though."

Misty looked up sharply, as she stood up and dusted herself off. "What does that mean?"

May began to walk down the sidewalk, "He likes to talk about you, a lot with me and Max. He gets all, dreamy eyed and stuff when he does to..." May turned around and smiled at Misty, who was blushing harder than before, "Its actually quiet funny, the adventures you, Ash and Brock have been on and the way he tells them... You can tell, he really misses you."

Misty blushed and look down at the ground. _Did Ash really, miss her?_

"You never wanted to leave, did you?"

Again, Misty looked up quickly and over to May, who had her back to her. The wind tossed her hair behind her back some, as it began to snow lightly. May looked up towards the sky, as the snowflakes danced around her. "I can see why, you ran away from Ash when you heard about your sisters wanting you home. You didn't want to leave them, to leave Ash and Pikachu, and maybe even Brock..."

Silence roamed between them, as Misty stared at May, who was lost in thought.

"I was so upset, when they called for me to come home." Misty said softly, looking down at the ground. May turned and looked at her, surprised, she hadn't expected her to answer. "I never had any true friends until Ash came along. Sure, I met many kids like me, but it was only because I was the gym leader. I'd have fun with them, battle them, and then I never seen them again. But there was something about Ash, his strong attitude to be the best that would often get us in trouble, that sense of undying justice that never failed him... he accepted me for who I was, and he didn't try to change that. And whenever, I was, in trouble... he always came running."

Misty smiled sadly, as May walked back and slung and arm around her shoulder. May smiled at her, "Its a good thing your here then." and they walked the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center.

-OoO-

The two girls stepped through the Pokemon Center and instantly wished they had come in through the back door. There, on the couch in front of the fire place, were three boys angry, tired and worried boys. They all jumped up when they saw May and Misty walked in.

"May! Where have you been?" Max asked angrily, readjusting his glasses. "We've been worrying about you for hours!"

"Yeah, me and Pikachu were just going out to look for you!" Ash said, frowning slightly.

"Really Ash? Or were you just going to sneak out and get something to eat instead?" Ash eyes widened, and stared at the girl that was standing next to May. She looked, familiar, somehow... and yet so didn't. She had her orange curly hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing a baseball cap, exactly like the one he had been wearing when he had been traveling with... Misty... _No way,_ he shook his head and continued to look her over. She was wearing sunglasses, despite the fact it was winter, and a scarf that covered her mouth. Along with that, a sport winter jacket, a pleated white skirt and socks pulled up to her knees.

Misty noticed him looking at her, and she blushed slightly, turning to look at the ground. "Its rude to stare..."

Ash gulped and blushed with embarrassment. "Er, have I met you before?" Misty looked up, and their eyes met. Ash took in a sharp breath... he knew those eyes...

"No." Ash blinked with confusion and stepped back with surprise. "I've, never met you before. Maybe I remind you someone?" Misty said softly, breaking their eye contact.

Brock rubbed the back of his neck. He had to do something, if Ash realized it was Misty his whole plan would be up in flames... what could he do?

Brock snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Oh!" May laughed and slung her arm around Misty. "This is my friend, Sam-"

"Sam! What a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful person! Please Sam, say you will be mine that we may live a happy life together for you are to answers to my prayers!" Misty gaped at Brock, as he clutched her hand and proposed to her. Brock kissed her hand then looked up at Misty... and winked. Misty broke into a relieved smile, she thought Brock forgot who she was for a second.

"Alright, Santa Claus, thats enough." Before Misty could realize what was happening, Max had stormed up and grabbed Brock's ear dragging him away. But his mission was a success, and Ash was now convinced that Misty, wasn't Misty.

Ash held out his hand, grinning ear to ear. "Hi, Sam. Nice to meet you."

Misty and Ash shook hands, and then they saw her look around the room, as if searching for something. Misty narrowed her eyes... something was missing...

"Wheres Pikachu?" Misty gaped and covered her mouth, that was a big mistake. Max narrowed his eyes, she had seem familiar to him... Ash frowned and walked toward Misty, and he peered at her face, only inches away. Misty blushed and stepped back, but she was pinned up against the wall.

"I gave him to Nurse Joy, for a check up. How do you know about Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at Misty hard. She tried avoiding eye contact with him, trying to escape before he found out who she was.

" I ah..."

"I told her!" May cut in, jumping in between Ash and Misty, smiling eagerly. "Yeah! I told her all about you and Pikachu, and Brock and even you Max! She's a really good listener!" May laughed uneasily, earning some strange looks from the boys.

Brock grinned and shook his head. This was going to be real fun... "Alright, May's back safe and sound, so its time to go to bed. Besides, May, you've got a contest tomorrow. Sam, are you staying with May?" Misty nodded. "Good, then you can come and sit with us tomorrow for her contest."

Misty beamed at Brock, she should have known he wouldn't have let her down. "Thanks! That would be great!"

"Alright! Night May, Night Sam!" Ash called and walked down the hall, yawning and stretching. "To the bedroom!" He was so tired that he failed to notice no one was following him.

Max turned to Brock and May, once Ash was out of ear shot and glared at them. "Alright, whats going on? You may be able to fool Ash, but not me."

May and Brock exchanged glances. "Ah..."

Misty leaned down and took off her sunglasses and her hat. She smiled as she cocked her head on to side. "Remember me, Max?"

Max look at her hard before laughing and grinning. "Misty!"

"Shh!" May slapped her hand over her little brothers mouth. "Don't let Ash hear you!" Max sheepishly scratched the back of his head and smiled when May removed her hand. "Why can't we let Ash know? He'll be so excited!"

Brock eyes shimmered. "Its all a part of my plan, which I can't tell you guys, but know this. We must keep Misty identity safe until late Christmas Eve or in two days. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now-"

"Hey you guys, aren't you heading to bed yet?" Ash sleepily peered out of the hall and over to them. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, as he was already in his pajamas. Brock and Max nodded and quickly walked over to him, as Misty put on her sunglasses and May slammed her hat back on her head.

"Yeah, of course. Night May! Night Mis-Sam!"

"Night Brock and Ash!! Night Max!!" May said, walking down the hall.

"Night Brock..." Misty stopped and turned back around. "Ash! Don forget to brush your teeth!!" Misty shouted after them. Then, Misty laughed with relief. She had missed them so much and now, she felt like she was at home again.

-OoO-

"Hello and Welcome to Christmas Special, Pokemon Contest, everyone!! I can guarantee you will have a heck of a show today folks, so lets get busy!!!" The huge crowd cheered and yelled down at the stage, where a dressed up Lillian danced across the stage, speaking into her microphone with excitement.

May sat nervously in the coordinator's room, going over and over again of her performance. Plus, this dress was really itchy, would Drew like it? She tried taking deep breaths, but she could just not calm down.

"Our next contestant, is one we are all familiar with... May from Petelburg City!"

May screamed, panicking. She was up!! She was about to sprint over to the stage, when something caught her eye. There had been a note with a rose next to where she had been sitting. Completely ignoring the call of her name, she picked it up and smiled.

_Good luck and don't lose. I want to beat you._

_Drew_

Lillian scratched her head, as the crowd stared at the stage, waiting for May. "It seems May can't hear us folks. Will you help me shout her name?" The crowd cheered in response. "In 3, 2... 1!! Together now!"

"MAY!!!!!!!!!"

May yelped and ran out on stage slightly embarrassed, and the crowd exploded in cheers and laughs. May had on a red dress that feel to down her knees. The bottom of the dress had embed white and dark red diamonds and jewels on it, that seem to sparkle every time she moved. The dress had one inch wide straps, but they had slid down her shoulders on to her upper arms, making her look adorable. She also had a white, glittered scarf on, that swayed with her. Her hair was in her regular pigtails, but she had curled them to perfection, and they bounced in every one of her moves. To complete the look, May had a diamond necklace and bangs. She laughed and waved to the crowd, posing slightly in her special outfit.

"Wow! May looks great!" Ash commented from the crowd, clapping and grinning.

"Yeah! I've never seen her so happy before!" Brock grinned, his eyes twinkling. "I never realized it before, but May's real pretty when she wants to be! Just look at the guys around us, their going crazy!!"

"Ya!!! Go May!! You can do it!!" Max jumped up and shouted down to her, waving his arms back and forth. He grinned as he turned to Ash and Brock. "She's been training like crazy, and I know she's going to do great!"

"Yeah!" Ash grinned and flashed him a thumbs up.

A young boy leaned up against the wall in the back of the stadium, looking down at the stage, his eyes wide. Drew gulped as a small blush creped across his face, she looked... so... He quickly caught himself, before he could finish his sentence. Drew let out a "hmph" and flipped his hair, closing his eyes and smirking to himself.

_Man, she sure could be pretty when she wanted to be. _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little old May..." A high squeaky voice sounded from behind Drew. Drew didn't need to turn around to know who it was, as from out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man walk from the stairs and stand behind him. The man had a dark green petticoat suit on, with two tails in the back and a purple collared shirt. His curly purple hair streamed down behind his back, and on his head he head on a green top hat. The man stood in silence behind Drew, before he turned to him.

"Drew? Is that you? I could barely recognize you, looking so fancy and all! My, you look quiet sharp, don't you?"

Drew "Hpmh." At him, as he pushed himself off from the wall, and pulled at his collar. He was wearing a white button up collared shirt, that was neatly tucked into his black pants. He was holding his suit jacket in his arms, since it was kind of hot up there and was wearing a black belt and a silver watch on his right hand. He flipped his hair as he turned to the man.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Harley. Come here to have May embarrass you again?" Drew snickered.

Harley glared at him, as he waved his hand. "Oh, please. That shrimp? She got lucky, thats all." Drew cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him, but said nothing. Harley growled at his expression.

"Watch it, Grasshead. I wouldn't want you getting involved. Trust me..." Drew narrowed his eyes, as May continued to do her performance on stage. But before he could ask, someone came running up the stairs behind them. Harley and Drew both turned to see Misty stop and pant besides them.

"Hey Drew," Misty panted, swiping the hair out of her face, "May hasn't gone on yet, has she?" Drew waved his hand towards the stage, where they saw her Blaziken do his finishing move. The crowd burst into cheers and applause, as even the judges clapped.

Misty growled and she hit the wall angrily. "Gosh darn it. I missed it." She sighed. "Oh well, do you know where Ash and Brock are sitting?"

Drew shook his head. "No, sorry. I think I heard Brock over there, though." Misty nodded and thank him, and walked in the direction he had indicated.

"I'll be leaving you now, Drew." Harley grinned, "I'll think I'll meet that little brat and... congratulate her, on a job well down." Drew narrowed his eyes as Harley let out a lazy wave and walked away, into the shadows of the stairs.

He turned back to face the stage, as the next contestant came on. He better keep an eye on him.

-OoO-

May let out a sigh of relief in the coordinator room, which was appropriately decorated with Christmas wreaths and Christmas Lights. She leaned forward in her chair as she watched the screen that was focused on the boy on stage now, her eyes dancing. She was really excited now.

"Good job." May let out a a cry of surprise, as a red rose was thrust into her face. She relaxed, and smiled as she took the rose and looked up to Drew. And gasped, he looked... cute?! What?! She had never seen him so, dressed up before...

May blushed and sheepishly smiled. "Thanks! I've been working really hard and gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met, Drew!"

Drew flipped his hair and smirked down at her. "Not strong enough, I'm afraid." May growled up at him, and clutched her rose hard. Suddenly, they both heard his name called for, announcing that he was on stage next. Drew turned and glanced back at May.

"Don't forget about our bet." He gave a lazy nod and walked away, his hands in his suit pocket and his jacket draped over his shoulder. May stared after him, she had completely forgotten their bet! She shook her head and smiled determinedly after him.

"Good luck and don't lose Drew!! I want to beat you!!"

Drew laugh and turned his head so she could see him, expecting a smirk. However, he just smiled and winked at her, which made her blush terribly.

_Dumb Drew. _

"Ah, young coordinator love. Its such a beautiful thing." May sweatdropped and groan, slowly turning around and meeting the one person she wished would not be here: _Harley._

"Hey Hon! How you've been?" Harley asked, slapping May hard on the back hard and grinning.

"Just fine, Harley, thanks. What are you doing here?" May asked, looked at him confused.

"Why, to compete in the contest, silly May! Why else?"

May narrowed her eyes and looked and the screen. "How bout revenge? That be enough of an excuse for you." Harley let out a loud laugh, and waved his gentle hands in dismissal.

"No! Not in front of all these people! Besides, its Christmas Time! Its a time for peace and tranquility, not revenge May! Anyways, I put that all behind me! Its a new year and a new Harley!" May rolled her eyes. Shes' already heard that one before but her attention was drawn back tot he screen.

"Way to go Drew! What a fascination performance!" Lillian declared, dancing across the stage and the crowd cheered and clapped. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, that is it for the first round. Lets see who made it to the second round!"

May held her breath, was the screen revealed who was going to the second round.

Harley let out laugh as he saw his picture, and May saw Drew show up next to his. Her heart beat picked up, she was running out of room to show up-

"Yes!" May jumped in the air and cheered as her picture showed up in the last spot. "I made it!"

Harley frowned at her, but then he broke into a smile. "Yes, congratulations May. I'm so, happy for you." May grinned at him, unaware of his devious smile.

"And here are our match ups for the next round!" May looked up just in time to see herself paired up against Harley.

Harley's grin widened. "Oh boy!" May stared at the screen, then she too broke into a smile.

She stood up and turned to Harley. "Okay! I'm warning you Harley, I'm not playing around! I made a bet with Drew, and I do not intend on losing to anyone!"

"Oh, please! You'll be eating your words soon, hon!" Harley waved his hand and laughed.

"Lets take this out on stage!"

"Your on!"

-OoO-

_And there you have it, Chapter 2. Pretty good isn't it? Well, I liked it. _

_If you seen any grammar, spelling stuff like that, I'm sorry. I am, I just, don't realize it half the time till I post it, and then I'm too lazy to fix it. So, I'm sorry, but hang with me on it okay? _

_Haha! I love Drew and his roses!! Probably, by the time I'm done with this story, he'd have given her like, five dozen roses. Hahaha! Thats great, man, that great._

_Next Chapter: May and Harley face off, as a very cautious Drew watches them carefully, looking for Harley's evil plan! But will he be too late in seeing it? WIL MAY DIE?!?! haha, no she wont, its not that bad. Meanwhile, Misty, Ash, Brock and Max are all sitting together an- Why is Pikachu so comfortable with Sam?! Ash wants to know, so he starts asking questions. Can Brock, Max and Misty save her identity? _

_Wow, I think thats the most I written for a next chapter thing. _

_Sounds exciting, doesn't it?! I don't know about you, but I'm pumped!! Whoa!!_

_Please review!! I love reading them, and they give me the motivation to keep writing! You guys rock!_

_Thanks_

_Back2Freestyle15_


	3. Chapter 3

_Does anyone ever read these? _

_These little Authors notes? _

_Am I just wasting my time?_

_Who cares! I like writing them!_

_On to the story!_

-OoO-

"And here are our match ups for the next round!" May looked up just in time to see herself paired up against Harley.

Harley's grin widened. "Oh boy!" May stared at the screen, then she too broke into a smile.

She stood up and turned to Harley. "Okay! I'm warning you Harley, I'm not playing around! I made a bet with Drew, and I do not intend on losing to anyone!"

"Oh, please! You'll be eating your words soon, hon!" Harley waved his hand and laughed.

"Lets take this out on stage!"

"Your on!"

-OoO-

The crowd exploded into cheers as May ran out, smiling and waving her hand back and forth, taking her spot on one end of the battle stage. Harley came out right behind her, winking at the crowd and blowing kisses, which only could bring a shiver and groan from Ash.

"Man, that guys weird."

"Pika..." Both Pikachu and Brock let out a sigh and shook their head, as Max folded his arms across his chest and glared down at Harley. "May better stay on her guard around him. He probably has some new tricks up his sleeve... He better not try to cheat again."

Ash was just about to respond, when a shadow fell on him and Pikachu. They both looked up, and Ash broke into a grin. "Hey Sam! I didn't think you were going to make it!" Ash laughed as Misty smiled, her hands linked behind her back and bending over slightly. However, Pikachu stared, then narrowed his eyes, looking hard at Misty. _Why did she look so familiar?_

"Pika..."

Misty playfully stuck her tongue out at Ash and winked at him. "Aw, you know me better than that, Ash Ketchum!"

It seemed the whole stadium got really quiet, or at least to Ash and Misty. Misty gasped and covered her mouth, realizing her mistake, as Ash stared at her, blinking rapidly. Behind them, Brock groaned and slapped his forehead and Max tried to frantically think of a way to save Misty.

His thoughts were wasted.

"You can't expect me to know you that well, Sam! I only met you yesterday!" Ash laughed and grinned sheepishly, rubbing his nose. Misty, Brock let out a sigh of relief as Max fell out of his chair. Brock, being the gentlemen he was, motioned for Misty to sit in between himself and Ash, which she gladly took.

Once she sat down, she turned back to Ash. "So Ash how have-Pikachu!!" Before Ash or Brock knew what she was doing, she reached over and grabbed the yellow mouse, and gave him a big squeeze. Ash instantly panicked and tried reaching for his trusted companion.

"No! Wait! Pikachu doesn't like strangers... picking... him up... and..."

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!!" Ash slowed down and stared, as Pikachu let out a delighted scream as Misty continued to hug him.

"Oh Pikachu! I've missed you so much!! Your so adorable!!" Ash narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right. What did she say again? She's _missed_ him? Misty was unaware of her second slip, but Max heard it. His mind raced, trying to think of a way to cover this one up. But how? May would know what to say... but no matter how frantically he thought, he couldn't come up with a thing. _Besides_, Max looked up and over to Ash, who had been looking at Misty so hard, he looked like he was glaring at her. _It looked like he was all ready suspecting something_.

"Mist-Sam, I hate to tell you this, but, ah, that isn't... your Pikachu."

Everyone froze, stunned, and looked up sharply over to Brock, who was only barely holding back his grin of genius.

"What?"

Brock shrugged and looked at Ash. "You see, me and Sam were talking this mourning, Ash, and she was telling me that she used to have a Pikachu and little while back." Misty's eyes widened, as Brock slyly winked at her. Misty mentally bopped herself on her head, she had to be careful not to let her identity slip to Ash. She smirked slightly to herself, as she prepared to jump into the lie… good thing Ash didn't change.

_He was still a complete moron. _

Then, Misty suddenly bent her head down, so none of the boys could see her face and took in a slow breath.

"Sam?" Ash extended his hand, but stopped short. Ash and Max's eyes went wide and they both gasped as they saw her trembled and her breathing become unsteady.

"Sam..."

"PIKACHU!!!!!!" Misty screamed and squeezed the living daylights out of Pikachu, all the while sobbing uncontrollably. Max gaped at her, as Brock did his best to try and hide his growing grin, while patting her lightly on the back. "There, there, Sam. I'm sure he's alright..."

Ash's eyes glistened with pity: he had no idea what would happen if he ever lost Pikachu... "What happened to it?" Brock froze, and he and Misty exchanged frantic glances. They didn't think he would have been dumb enough not to know it was a touchy subject. They had been secretly hoping he would have dropped it... but, apparently that wasn't the case. So Misty said the first thing that came to mind.

"Team Rocket!" Misty wailed, grabbing Ash and sobbing into his shoulder. Ash gasped, and almost immediately pulled her back, his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Did you fight back? Chase them and see which direction they were headed?"

"I... I tried to!" Misty sobbed but blushed, Ash... was holding her... "But I was no match for them. They knocked me out with a solar beam before I could get close..." Ash gaped at her, then got really quiet. Max bit his lip, his eyes going back and forth between them. Brock also watched them closely, watching to see what would happen next. It seemed everyone around them had been listening to them too, and they got real quiet. Then, quiet suddenly, Misty felt Ash trembled. She quickly looked up and gasped.

Ash was pissed.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu hopped out of Misty's hold and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, sensing his sudden anger.

"Ash…"

"Come on Sam." Misty practically fell to the floor, as Ash suddenly stood up. His face was serious and courageous, as he offered her his hand, "We're going to find your Pikachu."

-OoO-

"Alright, Come on out Squirtle!" May commanded as she tossed her poke ball high in the air, as Harley followed in suit, kissing his ball before throwing it up. "Cacturne, sweetie pie, come on out to play!"

Lillian danced across the stage, her purple dress twirling around her and her microphone held steady in her hand. "Wow! Would you look at these two Pokemon! Harley's Cacturne looks awful fierce, but May's Squirtle doesn't look too easy to take down! So set the clock and lets get busy!" The crowd exploded in cheers, as May confidently smiled. Harley flipped his hair back, and looked over at her. Their eyes connected, and then… it was on.

"Cacturne, use pin missal!"

"Squirtle, dodge and use bubble beam!" With a call of his name, the small blue turtle jumped up in the air as Cacturne unleashed multiple missals, all aimed for the spot Squirtle had just currently been in. Once in the air, Squirtle took in a deep breath, and shot out hundreds of bubbles down at Cacturne.

"Cacturne dodge!" The green cactus did as he was told, jumping to the side and avoid the explosion of bubbles.

May growled, Harley's Cacturne had gotten a lot quicker than she remembered. But she quickly shook her head, she had to find a way around it. "Quick! Use Water Gun Squirtle!"

"Use Bullet Seed (Authors Note- Is that a move?) to dodge!" Harley shouted, pointing over to May. "Then use tackle!"

"Cacturne!" The green Pokemon jumped high into the air, earning the crowds gasp. Cacturne then spit out hundreds of seeds, down towards the surge of water heading his way. The Bullets Seeds collided with the water, creating an explosion that sent a strong wind towards both Harley and May.

"Go Cacturne! Get Squirtle!" Harley shouted into the wind, holding onto his top and his coat tails flying back behind him.

"Squirtle! Watch out!" May shouted, after the wind died down, but it was to late. Cacturne had been too fast, and slammed Squirtle into the wall.

"Squirtle!" May cried as her little blue turtle stood painfully up. As he did, they heard Harley laugh from across the stage. When she turned to glare at him, he had an innocent smile on and a hand over his mouth, pretending he had not said a thing. May growled at him and turned back to Squirtle. "Squirtle, are you okay?"

"Squirtle, Squirt..." Squirtle nodded and grinned, giving her a thumbs up. May sighed, and glared over towards Harley. She would have to find a way to leave no time, or room for Cacturne to dodge... "Okay Squirtle. Then lets get Harley back by using a bubble beam, then right after use a water gun to boast its attack!" Squirtle nodded and leaped into the air, doing exactly as May did. The crowd gasped as a the water accelerated the bubbles to maximum speed, thrashing wildly down towards Cacturne.

A shadow fell on Harley, and he looked up, having been laughing to himself about Mays soon to be humiliation after he beat her. He paled instantly and let out a high pitched squeal. "Cacturne, baby, dodge!" But just as May wanted, there was no time to, as the bubbles and water crashed down on Cacturne... and Harley. The crowd laughed as the judges exchanged grins to another, as Harley let out a shriek.

He was soaking wet.

"My outfit! Ruined!" He glared over to May, with intense hatred. "You, little shrimp!"

May sheepishly smiled and put up her hands in defense, waving them frantically back and forth. "I'm sorry Harley! I didn't really mean to!! I swear! It was an accident!"

Harley huffed, as he rung his hair out. "Oh please. Do you know how much this outfit cost me?" He yelled, as May sweat dropped.

"Er… no…"

Drew stared up at the screen, eyes wide and a with a look of surprise. But slowly, he broke into a grin, and a laugh erupted from inside him. He leaned up against the wall, one arm holding his aching stomach and one arm holding him up, as he continued to laugh, _hard_. The other coordinators failed to realize what was so funny, as they stared over at him. Finally, he let out a sigh, and shook his head and smile, wiping his eyes. Never had he seen Harley so pathetic looking, and who else but May to give that to him? Drew grinned and flipped his hair, after he he was to compose himself.

_Way to go May. _

Lillian laughed, "Boy, can you see the sparks fly down here! It seems Harley is awfully upset with May and her Squirtle!"

Harley turned over to her and glared at her. "You can bet your bottom dollar I am, hon!" He yelled at Lillian, as she smiled and hid behind her microphone and the crowd continued to hide their giggles.

Harley growled, his hands balling with rage. Not only was she currently beating him in the points, but she had just ruined his outfit (special for this occasion) and made a fool out of himself and Cacturne. That shrimp was going to get it…

"Shadow Ball, Cacturne!" Cacturne noticed the extreme anger in Harleys voice, so he jumped up into action.

"Cact.… turne!!!!!!!"

"Squirtle, use ice beam!" May commanded, pointing over to Cacturne.

"Squirt-Squirtle!!!"

The crowd gasped as the ice beam and the shadow ball collided in mid air, creating a huge explosion. Both the Pokemon's went flying back, as a wave of smoke engulfed the stage. The judges sat at the edge of the seats, trying to find some sort of life. Lillian stood behind them, breathlessly speaking into microphone to the spell bound crowd. "The whole stage has been covered by a thick sheet of smoke. Cacturne's are used to fighting the dark, but can May's Squirtle recover?"

Drew glared at the screen in the coordinators room, his mood changing drastically. It looked like both May and Harley were evenly matched… this wasn't going to be easy for her… and now all Harley wanted was revenge, so she had better be careful…

May coughed and scanned frantically through the smoke. "Squirtle! Are you okay? Please, answer me!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!" She let out a sigh of relief as her blue turtle came turning towards her through the smoke. Squirtle waved to her, smiling broadly despite the fact he was a little tired and weak: he didn't want to let his mistress down. Just as May began to feel relax some, something caught her eye.

"Squirtle!" She screamed and pointed. "Behind you!" Through the smoke, as fast approaching smirking Cacturne was going was straight for him, a needle arm ready to strike. She could hear Harley laugh across the stage. "Sorry hon, but this ends now! Cacturne, Needle arm!"

"Squirtle! Get in your shell!" Squirtle, not having time to look back, did as he was told just as Cacturne reached them. Cacturne slammed his arm down on the shell, and Squirtle went shooting out from underneath him, high in the sky.

May grinned. "Okay Squirtle lets wrap this up! Use Rapid Spin to clear enough smoke for you to see Cacturne, then use Ice Beam one more time!"

Harley growled, and threw his hand up in the air. "Cacturne, find Squirtle and dodge!" Squirtle sucked in a huge amount of air, as Cacturne frantically tried to find Squirtle. But he was too late, as a cold, hard ice beam slammed into his back. Cacturne went flying back, and landed heavily in front of an angry Harley. May laughed and clapped, as the last of the smoke disappeared and Squirtle landed proudly in front of her. "Squirtle! Squirt! Squirt!"

The clock sounded, announcing the end of the match and instantly everyone's head snapped up, waiting for the results.

"And looks like... Yes, its May from Petelburg City that will being advancing to the final round!" May laughed and ran over to her tired Squirtle. She picked him up and tossed him high into the air. "You did it, Squirtle!! Way to go!!" Squirtle blushed slightly, at the sudden emotional trainer, and grinned as May caught him and squeezed the breath out of him.

Harley stood across the stage, his hands ball up with fury and a hatred flickering in his eyes. _That twerp had beat him yet again_. And from what the points showed, the match hadn't even been all that close. She had humiliate him in front of all these people, during Christmas! Harley growled, he had had enough.

He bent down to his depressed and anxiously awaiting Pokemon. "Cacturne, dear, don't worry about losing to that shrimp over there. However," his eyes flashed with wickedness as a smirk slowly made an appearance on his face. He watched May turn around, in that little red dress of hers, with her Pokemon in her arms and wave to the cheering crowd. "However, there is a way… we can still win. Cacturne, use Poison sting." Cacturne nodded, willing to do anything for Harley, and a small needle on his arm glowed. Very quietly and stealthy so as not to attract attention, he threw it hard at May and it grazed her arm. Harley's smirked widened when he saw a drop of blood trickled down her arm. "

"Nows that a good Cacturne. Come now, I think we will dry ourselves off and stay for the rest of the contest."

-OoO-

"Thank you! Thank you!" May smiled and waved, excitement bubbling inside her like a million Beautiflies. She was just about to turn around when a sharp pain rocketed through her arm.

"Yow!" May accidentally dropped Squirtle, and clutched her arm. No one notice her frown as she began to head off stage, as Nurse Joy, Mr. Contessa, and that other guy were talking about the great points of that battle and the unique battle styles. May returned her happy Squirtle back into his Pokeball, holding her right arm that was bleeding slightly as she walked down the hall towards the coordinators room. _Where the heck did that come from?_ However, her mind was not on it for long, as she walked into the coordinators room and saw Drew sitting down and grinning slightly at her.

"Drew!" May called excitedly and ran over to him, forgetting completely about her arm. Drew grinned and flipped his hair. "That wasn't a bad match May. But you better hope I don't get to the next round, or you'll be creamed."

May folded her arms across her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. "Says you." Drew laughed, that May could be so mature sometimes, and others… well, childish. But hey, he didn't say that was a bad thing. He shook his head and looked back up at her.

"So, what are yo-" He froze and narrowed his eyes. "May, why is your arm bleeding?" May let out a shriek, and tried covering it up, but while she had been distracted, it had trickled all the way down her arm and to her hand.

Drew quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist, yanking it off. "May," he looked at her sternly, "You going to get a band aid or something? What happened?"

May sighed, looking at her bloody left hand. "To be honest, I don't know. I was with Squirtle, and it was right after the match when I felt a sharp jab at my arm. It was like someone sliced me." She saw worry flicker in Drew's eyes, so she broke into a smile. "Don't worry Drew. I probably just scratched myself on Squirtles shell or something. I go find a band aid right now, okay?" Drew looked up and straight into her eyes, and for reasons unknown, May began to blush.

Then, Drew let go of her hand and shrug, putting his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, your probably right."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your clumsy enough to hurt yourself on anything, so why not Squirtle?"

"Hey!" May shouted angrily as Drew smirked and laughed. "Drew one of these days I'm gonna-" And then quiet suddenly, cutting her off, Drew grabbed her arm that she had been flailing around aimlessly. She froze, and a blush slowly crepted across her face. Drew looked at her, calmly and yet couldn't hold back a smile smirk. "You didn't forget about our bet did you?"

May blinked rapidly, still feeling his warmth through his hand. "Ah... no. And, and I'm going to win too!"

Drew's smirk widened as he let his head drop some, his eyes closed. "Well then, I would go and suggest you stop waving your arm around. Your going to loose more blood if you do. So, do you want me to help you find a band aid little girl, or are you big enough?"

May blushed even harder as she pouted at him. "Well I was going to until you decided to make fun of me!"

Drew rolled his eyes, then looked at her straight in the face, his eyebrows cocked some and his eyes dancing. "I don't want you passing out on me on stage. So I can beat you fair and square." May froze and stared at him. _Was he... was he telling her that he cared for her? _

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed, and let go of her hand. Then, to Mays astonishment, he ripped off one of his collars on his sleeve. "Drew? What are you...?" He continued to rip it, going higher and higher until he had no sleeve left for his right arm.

"What, are you doing, Drew? Why are you-"

"Oh, hush." Drew snapped as he walked over and stood next to her. "Hold still." May did as she was told, watching quietly as he wrapped his sleeve around her cut gently, making sure it wasn't too tight but wouldn't slip down. Finally, he stood back to look at his handy work. "It's not the best, but it'll work until after the contest, when you can ask Nurse Joy for a band aid. Okay?"

May continued to stare at him. "But… your sleeve… Drew. Your shirts ruined now! Why?"

Drew shrugged and blushed, turning away so she wouldn't see it. "Because, I didn't really like this shirt. Besides, you're a bad coordinator who isn't looking out for herself. " He replied smoothly. He waited for a minute, waiting for her response. When she said nothing, he glanced back at her.

"Oh, Drew! I know you didn't mean that!" May squealed and jumped on him, throwing her arms around Drew and hugging him tightly.

"Ack! May!" Drew yelled, as she squeezed him, his blush more apparent as the few other coordinators in the room turned and stared at them.

"I promise to get a band-aid when this is over, okay?" May pulled back and beamed at him. Drew pulled at his collar, embarrassed as he tried to rid himself of his blush.

"Alright. Good."

"And that's it for this battle!" Both May and Drew turned and looked up at the screen, to see Lillian pointing up at the points, "Wasn't that exciting battle? So close, it broke your heart to see someone lose. But in the end, it was Kat's Dragonair that pulled out with a spectacular win against Erik's Arcanine. Now our last battle is between Drew and Joe! Lets hope it was just as exciting as the last!" Drew sighed and took out his Pokeball as he headed towards the stage.

"Hey Drew!" May called after him, and he glanced back. "Good Luck!"

He smirked and flipped his hair. "Thanks."

May watched him walked calmly out, still waving slightly, absentmindedly. Then, when he disappeared, she heavily sat down on the couch in front of the tv, holding her head. She had a killer headache, and her cut arm felt, weird. Plus, she was getting really tired.

She groaned, as she leaned her head up against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. What it the breakfast she ate?

She knew Ash's eggs looked funny...

-OoO-

"Flygon!" Drew let out a content sigh, and flipped his hair as he green dragon flew down in front of him, earning loads of loud and crazy cheers from the crowd. A defeated Swellow fell to the floor, x's over its eyes.

"Swellow!" Its trainer, Joe cried, running over to it. The judges shook their head, as they buzzer rang.

"And its looks like Joe's Swellow has had been given too much damage. That means the win goes off to Drew, who, due to his points, has scored higher than Kat and will be advancing to the final round against May!" The crowd cheered and clapped excitedly, this was the battle they had been waiting for. "So now, if May could come on out, we can get started!"

The crowd cheered as May walked out, but as she did, Drew narrowed her eyes. What, had she been taking a nap or something? May was biting her lip, her eyes half opened, and she looked, really pale... as she slowly walked to her end of the stage. Again, no one seemed to notice.

"Alright, now let me remind you of whats at stake for these two coordinators! We have the beautiful Twilight Town Ribbon, worthy of the victor But also, we have another special prize!" The crowd quiet down, as Lillian smiled and twirled around. Drew looked up, surprised. "Whoever wins this battle, will be awarded the first dance for himself (or herself) and a special someone at tomorrows Christmas Ball in which everyone is invited to! So how about it?" The crowd cheered and laughed excitedly, as if they were the ones fighting over it. "So a lot of things are at stake here for both May and Drew! And let me tell you folks, I've seen these guys since Hoenn League, and they are tough rivals. So lets, get busy!"

Drew gave one last look over to May, she'd probably be fine once the battle started. Then, he reached back and whipped out his selected pokeball. "Lets go, Absol!"

May flinched and looked up, her eyes going wide. _We're starting?! But-_ She quickly reached back, frantically pulling out any Poke ball she could. She tossed up up in the air, hoping to God it wasn't Muchlax. "Go!" Her prayers were answered as Blaziken jumped out and landed gracefully in front of her.

"Excellent! Lets did it Blaziken-!" May jumped up and grinned, but instantly let out a cry of pain, holding her arm. She whimpered, it was starting to hurt to move anything... and why was she so tired?

"Okay! Looks like we've got an awesome battle coming up! So lets get busy!" The crowd cheered in response as Lillian danced off the stage.

"Ladies first, May." Drew smirked as he flipped his hair. He waited, but no smart response or battle cry came from her. He looked up and glared over at May. She was holding her stomach, and her head and her blue eyes were closed tightly, as if she was in extreme pain. The crowd whispered and murmured to each other, as Lillian ran over to her, making sure to leave her microphone behind.

"May? May, are you alright?" At the call of her name, May looked up. She tried to smiled as Lillian knelt down and put an arm on her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine!" She stood up straight, grimacing at the pain of movement and grinned sheepishly.

Lillian sighed, smiling at her worriedly. "Are you sure? Because, you know, you could call the match and-"

"No!" May said quickly, surprising Lillian. May giggled, "I, we made a bet. Me and Drew. Whoever loses this battle, has to be the others slave for a day."

Lillian laughed, and patted May on the back. "Oh, I see." She looked over at Drew, then winked at May. "Then good luck." Lillian ran back to the microphone and picked it up. "Okay, it seems May is fine after all, so lets try again! Please, reset the clock!" May looked over at Drew, glaring. She didn't care if she was feeling dangerously weak, or faint.

_She would not let Drew beat her that easily_.

"Blaziken! Use Flame thrower!" May yelled as she held onto her injured arm.

"Blaziken!" The crowd cheered as her precious fire bird jumped into action and shot a huge fire spiral across the stage.

"Absol!" Drew shouted, pointing to Blaziken, "Use razor wind to dodge!" The dog like Pokemon swung his head around, and whipped out a long silver razor which collided with Blaziken's Flame thrower, sending little sparkles raining down on the awed crowd and judges.

"What a wonderful way to dodge! By using Razor Wind, Absol was able to create these beautiful little stars, and thats going to cost May some points!"

Drew glared at Absol. "Now use Iron tail!"

"Blaziken! Go and meet him by using Sky uppercut!" Both of the Pokemon charged towards each other, One dragging his claw in the ground creating dangerous sparks and leaving a path of rumble behind him, and the other's tail glowing intense silver. They jumped up in the air at the last second, and collided.

Absol and Blaziken went flying back, having both been able to deliver their attacks and able to cause damage. "Blaziken!" May cried as her Blaziken fell to the ground, but as she did, a sudden wave of pain engulfed her. May whimpered, bowing her head and holding her arm tightly, her eye sight starting to get blurry. _No! _She commanded herself, angrily and scared. _You have to fight it! Blaziken needs me!_

"Use Pulse now Absol!" May sharply looked up just in time to see a huge wave erupted from behind Absol.

"Blaziken!" May shouted, panicking, "Quick! Use overheat!" The fire bird did as he was told, launching a huge ball of fire start into the heart of the wave, and making it collapse before it could reach him. "Now, go get Absol and use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken raced across the stage before Absol could have time to react.

"Absol!" But Drew was too late, Blaziken landed a hard kick right on his face, and Absol went spiraling back towards Drew. Drew's fists were balled up with intense concentration and excitement as he yelled over to Absol. "Come on Absol, hang in there and use Razor Wind!"

Blaziken waited for his mistress commands but all too late he realized she wasn't going to say anything. He let out a cry of pain as he was thrown back as Absol Razor Wind made painful. May however, didn't seem to notice, as she was fighting to stay conscious, holding her stomach, and her burning arm. Her sight was getting worse, as tears started to stream down her face. She was scared; _what the heck was going on?_

But she couldn't abandon Blaziken now.

"Blaz-Blaziken!" May cried, tears falling to the ground as she gripped her arm harder, "Use... Use Overheat one, one more... time!" Blaziken looked back worriedly at May, something was dreadfully wrong with her. Why was she crying? Was she in pain? May opened one eye and saw him looking back at her.

"G-go!" May shouted weakly, crying, lifting her cut arm with her left arm and pointing weakly across the field. Blaziken sent one last fleeting look at her, before jumping into action.

"Absol, act quick! Use the combination Iron Tail and Razor Wind before Blaziken can make the ball of fire!" Drew yelled. Absol raced across the field, getting close enough to let loose an iron tail and then boost its power with a razor wind. Blaziken went flying back, but the ball of fire Blaziken had created fell down on Absol.

"Absol!"

Drew let out a impatient sigh, then something caught his eyes. _May_. What was she doing? His eyes went wide, when he saw water droplets on the top of her dress and tears streaming down her face as she gripped her cut. Drew gasped, was there something more to that cut than he thought? Wait... was she_, screaming?_

"May!!"

And then, the buzzer sounded.

May gave a sigh of relief. _It was over... _and before she knew it, she fell to the floor. The last of her tears trickled down her face, as the blackness overwhelmed her sight. The last thing she heard was Drew shouting her name and she vaguely felt herself being shaken roughly. Lillian yelled for an ambulance and her poor Blaziken was screaming in the background.

_No more Eggs from Ash._

And she fainted.

-OoO-

_Cue the horror music! (Ba, bum, bum!!!) Haha! Is that a great cliffly or what? I thought it was my best yet!_

_Poor Blaziken..._

_Anyways, sorry for posting this, kind of late. I had a idea of posting a new chapter every Tuesday, but I see thats not going to work. So please, be patient! I hope it will be worth your wait!_

_Harley's a jerk. _

_Again with the grammar, I'm sorry about it. I've been told by a friend, its real bad. Please, excuse me!! I'm really sorry, I' don't try to do it on purpose, I swear!! (Back2Freestyle wails and blows her nose in her little brothers shirt. "Yuck, sorry bout that Dan...")_

_Please review! Like I've said a million times, I love reading them!! They are the best and you guys are the greatest for putting up with my terrible grammar and horrible ideas for a story. So I owe you one!!_

_Also, I know I have the battle thing completely messed up. If anyone noticed, May went directly to the final round, unlike Drew who had to beat Kat's score (that was the only way I could pull this off). And there was no semi rounds. Haha. Its a little late to fix it, I'm not good writing battles and I never will be. Too many things to describe in one moment... _

_I know none of that makes sense but... hopefully you didn't notice!! Hahaha!!_

_Oh right, Next Chapter_

_Next Chapter: Drews frantic (Duh, why wouldn't he be) as he waits for May to wake up in the hospital room. And then, we see the whole thing through his eyes after May blacked out. And then, what about Ash and Misty? As they go on their journey through town to find Misty's "Pikachu". Ash learns more about this mysteries girl named Sam. Misty won't have Brock and Max to help her, so she better be careful what she says. And how is she going to explain to Ash she doesn't have a Pikachu?_

_Sigh, so complicated. _

_Please review, if you get a chance! _

_Until Next Time_

_Back2Freestyle15_


	4. Chapter 4

"Absol

_Yah! Next chapter, next chapter, next chapter!! Woot!_

_Sorry for taking so long with this one, and bummer, its not even that long compared to the other ones… Sorry about that! I really am! But I hope you like it anyways, okay?_

_Please review when your done. I like reading them. _

_And for the record, I still don't owe Pokemon, in case you forgot. But one of these days…_

_Haha! Come on, lets go!_

-OoO-

"Absol!"

Drew let out an impatient sigh, then something caught his eyes. _May_. What was she doing? His eyes went wide, when he saw water droplets on the top of her dress and tears streaming down her face as she gripped her cut. Drew gasped, was there something more to that cut than he thought? Wait... was she_, screaming?_

Before anyone realized what he was doing, the crowd, judges, Lillian, the other excited coordinators, they all saw him stumble out of his side of the stage and run across the battlefield. Absol and Blaziken froze and watched him ran past them and the two Pokemon exchanged confused glances with one another.

Drew ignored the fierce whispering and shouts from the crowd. He didn't care that he was in the middle of a Pokemon battle and that he could very well be disqualified. He didn't care what anyone was saying or thinking. The ribbon he so rightly deserved was probably no longer had his name on it.

But you want to know something funny?

He couldn't care less about any of that.

Drew gasped and his eyes went wide. May took in a sharp breath, and teetered dangerously on her feet. He stumbled again as he reached out towards her.

"May!!"

By now, the crowd had realized what was going on and was cheering Drew on, standing on their feet, shouting and clapping (they were oblivious to the danger that May was in). He jumped at the last second and wrapped his arms around May just as her knees gave out. She let out a surprised yelp, but May was slowly fading away so didn't really notice him.

The crowd started to panic when they realized something wasn't right, when the judges ran over to Drew and May.

Drew panted and shook her desperately. "May! Damn-it May!! Wake up! What is wrong with you? May!! Please, god damn it!"

"The roads are too dangerous to call a hospital." Lillian panted, worry reflecting in her eyes as she ran up behind him and shut her PokeNav.

Nurse Joy laid a firm hand on Drews shoulder and he quickly looked up at her. "If you can bring her over to the Pokemon Center, I can see what I can do." Drew gulped and nodded sternly, and stood up, holding May tight in his arms; she let out a soft moan but did not stir. Drew bit his lip, then looked up seriously and over to the door. He ran past the screaming crowd, Lillian trying to calm them, and Mr. Contessta and Mr.Suziko sprinted back to the other coordinators and Nurse Joy went running after Drew.

As Drew sprint outside into the snow, a blistering cold wind met him and the stars twinkled out above him, as it was late. A small pair of hands put a jacket over his shoulders, his own jacket. Nurse Joy nodded and ran in step with him. "This way Drew!" With amazing speed and agility, she ran in front of him and led the way to the Pokemon Center that was shining brightly down the street. Drew shivered, and pulled May closer.

_Don't desert me now, May. We had a bet, remember?_ _I was going to win, for sure. Don't think you can weasel yourself out of this one. After all, we shook hands on it._

Drew ignored the light snow that was beginning to fall and became aware of the noise the crowd was making in the stadium. He shook his head and ran after Nurse Joy.

So help me, May. If you don't wake up soon… I'll be really mad at you. You thought I was bad before, teasing you? Yeah, well. It'll be a whole lot worse unless you open those dumb blue eyes of yours.

Drew glared in front of him, the Pokemon Center itching nearer. That was good too, because his legs were starting to give out and his arms were tired.

I cant believe you! Passing out on stage like that! Telling me that you were fine, and acting just like normal. I guess bad coordinators take care of themselves even worse than their Pokemon, huh May?

Drew gulped as he ran inside the warm and inviting Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy hopped over her counter and shouted for her Chansey, who quickly came out to the tone of her voice.

_I'm so mad at you, you have no idea. _

Drew laid her gently down on a operating board, and casted one last look at her before Chansey shooed him out into the waiting room. He looked up, and saw the operating light flash on.

He sat down heavily in a chair outside of the operating room Nurse Joy, Chansey and May had disappeared into, and sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

May… I hope your okay, because…

The door of the Pokemon Center slid open, and a young, sobbing boy came bursting through, with Absol and Blaziken right behind him.

"Drew!" Max came running over, his voice shaking and tears running down his face. Drew looked up, surprised and quickly stood up to meet him.

"Where's May?" Max asked, looking up at him with big shimmering eyes through his thick glasses. Drew looked away, over towards the operating room, unable to meet his eyes. Max followed his glance, and let out a shriek.

He turned back to him, tugging on his shirt. "Drew!! Answer me!! Where's May?!" Max shouted, pleading him, tears falling freely. "Please Drew!! Tell me!" Drew said nothing, still looking down at the ground. Max sniffed, as the horror dawned onto him.

Then suddenly, he burst into a fresh wave of sobs and threw his arms around Drew. Drew yelped, taking in a sharp breath and stared down at Max, who was squeezing him hard and getting his white button up shirt all wet. Drew gulped and blushed slightly with embarrassment, trying to think of a way to get him off him. "Er… Max…" But then Drew fell silent, looking sadly down at him. Max was only ten. He's just scared…

Max had been crying and sobbing into Drew's shirt when he felt Drew gently pushed him back. Max sniffed and looked up to him, rubbing his eyes. Then, he watched Drew kneel down, and hugged Max, almost… _like the brother he never had._

"Its okay, Max. We both know she won't go down without a fight." Max blinked, before his bottom lip began to tremble again and another wave of sobs came on, he squeezed Drew tight as he sobbed into his shoulder, and cried freely into the night.

_I think I might love you…_

-OoO-

"Pi-K-CHU!!" Ash's voice echoed through the quiet snow covered town, as little Christmas lights twinkled on and off on wreaths, stores and lamp posts. Misty sighed and a puff of cold air rose in the air. She blew into her hands to try to keep herself warm. "I guess everyone in town is at the contest… I wonder how May is doing." Ash turned and smiled at her, sticking his hands into his pockets as Pikachu hopped on top of Brock's Santa Claus hat (that Ash was borrowing). "I'm sure she's doing fine."

Misty stared at him, and blushed. "Yeah, of course." She took in a deep breath of air, and brought her hands up to her mouth. "PIKACHU!! Where are you?!" She hollered with all her might as Ash covered his ears: man could this girl yelled.

But then, something caught him off guard. As her voice continued to echo through the town, and she mumbled and cursed the snow she was kicking up, Ash gasped and froze, his past rushing back to him. His past…. _With Misty_…

"Ash Ketchum! Won't you listen to me at least once?!" "You want to say that again, Ash??" "EEEEKKK!! It's a bug!! Bugs bug me!!" "Ash!! Watch out!" "Ash, get over here and brush your teeth!!"

"_He's not my boyfriend!!"_

"_Go Ash!! You can beat him!!"_

"_I believe in you!!"_

Ash panted his eyes wide with disbelief as he looked at Sam, who was still yelling for he Pikachu. Why did he keep having memories with Misty come back when he was with Sam? Ash blinked and looked at Sam, hard. _Could it be… That…_

_That he was starting hallucinate because he didn't have any lunch and not enough dinner and he was still hungry?_

Ash laughed and rubbed his nose sheepishly as his stomach let out a loud growl. _Yep, that must be it._ Pikachu rolled his eyes and sighed, he was so close to realizing it but he should have expected that from his trainer.

"Hey Ash!" Sam came running over and grinned at him, "Why don't we get some hot chocolate? It's getting kind of cold, and I'm a little hungry. Then, we can head up to a hill on the edge of town. I heard that it has a heck of a view and we can get a good over look of the town."

Ash grinned. "Yeah, that sounds awesome. How about you, Pikachu? You game?" Pikachu smiled broadly and let out a cheerful call of his name.

They stopped by a small coffee shop that happened to be opened, and chatted with the merry owners who had been watching the contest on their television in the back. When asked by Ash and Misty, the couple told them that May had advanced to the final round and beaten Harley. With the good news about May and a steaming warm cup of hot chocolate, the two set back outside into the winter night with high spirits.

They walked down the sidewalk, Misty kicking up snow and Ash staring absentmindedly into the shop windows. They had walked in silence for a while, listening to the radio station that was playing soft Christmas music through speakers down at the park, each with their own thoughts.

Misty glanced at Ash from the side, biting her lip. This could be the one time she and Ash were alone, just the two of them, and even if he didn't know it was really a friend from his past, she still wanted to talk with him and have a good time. She sighed, and looked back towards the ground. But what should she say? She's been wanting to meet up with him and Brock ever since she left them… but, now, she couldn't even start a conversation with him. _What happened? _Back then, she would never think twice about what was coming out of her mouth, when directed at Ash or Brock that this. Why had it become so… awkward for her?

Misty bit her lip even harder, oblivious to the pain. Maybe Ash had change since they split up. Maybe he was no one longer the "Going to be the Best Pokemon Master" kid, maybe he didn't like battles anymore, maybe he had let it all run to his head and didn't have Misty around to knock him back down to Earth…. Maybe.-

"Hey Sam!" Misty looked up sharply and over to Ash, with was grinning broadly. He too had been thinking about this mysterious Sam, and wondering how to get to know her better. And that's when, Ash had a stroke of genius. "Sam, you want to battle?" _How better way to know someone, then to learn their battle style? _Ash grinned as Misty stared at him, blinking rapidly as he tossed one of his Pokaballs in his hands. "You see, I don't know if May told you, but I going to be the Next Pokemon Master and I pride myself in my Pokemon…. And my badges." He unzipped his coat and pulled out a small box with five badges. He smiled with pride as he presented them to her. "Now, I wouldn't call myself THE best Pokemon trainer… but these badges don't lie." Ash boasted, as Misty still continued to say nothing. Pikachu rolled his eyes, groaned. There he goes again…

"So how about it, Sam? You want to battle against me?" Misty just could not bring herself to say anything, as she continued to stare at him with disbelief. Ash watched her, frowning slightly as at first, she giggled, then laughed, and then ending up leaning on him for support as she was crying, laughing so hard she was becoming quiet weak.

Finally, she wiped her eyes that were now glittering and dancing. "Well Ash Ketchem. I should have known better. No matter how old you are, or how long we've been apart, your still Ash to me!" She laughed with joy and ran down the sidewalk, twirling around the lamp posts and singing along with the faint Christmas Music. Pikachu ran after her, he too was smiling and laughing. _Ash wasn't the only one that had missed that redhead… _

Ash watched Misty, awestruck and confused. Why had she said "how long we've been apart?" _Why was Pikachu so comfortable with her? Why did she remind him so much of Misty? And why did he enjoy her company so much?_

_Why was he still standing here while Sam and Pikachu ran off in head?_ Ash yelped and shook his head. There was defiantly something going on here… and he was going to figure it out. His stomach interrupted his courageous and persistent mood.

He'll find out, after he gets that hot chocolate back from Sam.

"Hey you guys, wait up!"

-OoO-

"So Sam, where are you from?" Ash asked, after he finally caught up with them and regained his breath and took a nice long sip from her hot chocolate as a punishment.

"Cerulean City."

Ash gagged and choked on hot chocolate, in which he frantically spit out onto the snow, and coughed hard. Misty frowned and pounded on his back until he was down. Ash looked up her, his brown eyes wide with surprised. "Ex-Excuse me? Cerulean City?"

Misty bit her lip and turned away, _opps_. "Ah, no. No, no, not from Cerulean City. That's where my, sisters, live at the moment…. I'm from….Stone Harbor in the…. Kanto Region. It not far away from, Pallet Town. You know where that is?" Misty asked, smiling nervously and pretending to not know that Ash was from there.

"Pallet Town?" Ash nodded and grinned, "That's where I'm from."

"Really? That's cool! I can't believe I've met someone else from Pallet all the way over here!" She smiled. "So then I would assume you've been training and traveling for a while."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, it'll be, about… five years since I left home. Man… that's a long time."

"So then, how long have you been traveling with May?"

Ash scratched his head in thought. "Ah, about on, two years now. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Misty shrugged, "But, like you said, you've been a Pokemon trainer for five years… so you've been training longer than you've know May, right?"

Ash nodded again, digging his hands back into his pockets after handing Misty their hot chocolate. "Yeah, its been a while…. I started when I was ten. Lets see, I traveled with May for one year, and four with… Misty." Misty's eyes shifted toward him: she would have to be careful about this.

She laughed, "Misty? What kind of a name is that? What, was she really moody or something?" She never really liked her name.

Ash laughed and shook his head as they approached the hill, grinning broadly. "No, not really."

Misty smiled leaning over and catching Ash's eye. "So then, what was she like?" Ash grins widened as he rubbed Pikachus head.

"Misty? Well, she was real stubborn, could be really scary sometimes (especially with that mallet that she'd carry around… I've sill got bruises.) and dead scared of Bug Pokemon. I don't know why, but she was always hiding behind me every time. Ha, I liked to tease her about that a lot."

Misty glared at him, but he kept on going. "She was really demanding, and picky and always claimed that she was an expert on love. She said a lot that I was immature and we were always fighting about something (I usually won.) Misty was an okay Pokemon trainer, most of the times I beat her… I bet she never trained that Pysduck."

Ash threw back his head and laughed, oblivious to the hatred glares Misty was sending him. She growled as she reached back for her secretly hidden mallet: she would have to knock some sense into him, talking about her like that. They reached the top of the hill, and walked over to the edge, where there was a picketed fence, a dirt path winding around the hill a few bare trees and a bench overlooking the town. As they drew nearer, Misty forgot her urge to kill Ash and gasped.

"Its beautiful…"

They sky was painted heavenly shades of warm pink, soft orange and gentle purple. A few stars were just coming on onto the cloud less sky, twinkling just like the millions of Christmas lights all around the town. Down below them, they had a fantastic view of the Twilight Town, which true to its word, was twinkling merrily in Christmas spirit. They could see a huge Christmas tree all decked up and decorated, Pokemon Center, the coffee shop, and the battle arena, which was lit up and you could here a hint of cheering even from all the way to where they were standing. The wind picked up the snow and blew it right past the pair, rippling through Misty's skirt and hair and Ashs coat and hood and Pikachus ears and tail. A faint stream of Christmas music also tagged along with the wind, as a few Pigeots flew over them, heading towards the Kanto region, where it would be a lot warmer. Misty closed her eyes, and listened to the music that seemed to complete the scene, here with Ash… just the two of them…

"But…"

Misty eyes snapped open and she angrily turned to Ash, mallet ready. She had just been enjoying the mood when he interrupted her; just like Ash to be so rude and ignore the ways of a girl. But she stopped herself from exploding on him, or creaming him with her mallet. Ash was leaned on the fence, looking down towards the ground, and far over expression in his eyes.

"But… I miss her."

Misty gasped and dropped her mallet into the fragile white snow.

Ash looked up and grinned at the stars. "Yeah, she was really annoying sometimes, and she would tease me a lot about my eating habits… but, she made up for it. She always had my back and was constantly looking after me (even if that was reminding me to brush my teeth). She was kind, almost motherly, when I needed it the most and no matter how loud the crowd was, I could always hear her cheering my name at my Pokemon Battles."

Misty's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Wh… what did you say?"

Ash didn't seem to hear her. "She was a good listener, when I couldn't talk to Brock and she was always willing to fight for my pride, when I couldn't. You know, its werid Sam, but somehow, you remind me a lot of Misty." Ash turned to smile at her, but froze, his eyes wide.

Sam bent down her head, so he couldn't see her eyes, but the sun reflect the tears streaks going down her cheeks.

"Sam…" "Did, did you really mean all of that?" Misty asked quietly, still not facing him. Ash stammered as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the ground. He hopped over to where she was standing and tugged on her socks.

Then, Misty's head shot up and she nearly stomped on Ash's foot. "Do you really mean that!?" She said angrily, tears streaming down her face and going onto Ash's jacket, her voice echoed through town, stepping closer and closer to a panicking Ash.

"Do you really mean that you miss her, and that she was your best friend?"

Ash held up his hands in defense. "Of course, I do! She was one of the first friends I had, and could really trust!"

Misty fell silent, dropping her head again and sniffling. "Sorry…. I, kind of lost control there for a second."

Ash let out a sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head, slightly confused an embarrassed. _What was that all about?_ And then, just when he was thinking that I couldn't get any weirder, Misty ran up and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ash tensed up, and instantly blushed. "Ah…" However, she only squeezed and cried harder. Finally, Ash slowly and gingerly wrapped his arms around her, and when she did not tense up, he relaxed some. He didn't know why she was crying, or what he himself was doing, but he felt the right thing to do. Finally, her sobs resided some and she broke away, wiping her eyes.

"I'm really, sorry." Misty said, blushing and wiping her nose as Ash blushed too.

"Ah… its alright I guess. You feel better?"

Misty nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"So… ah, about your Pikachu…we should keep-"

"Oh!" Misty hands shot up and she covered her mouth, "I forgot to tell you. When we were in the coffee shop, my aunt called me and let me a message. It turns out that they found my Pikachu, and he's safe and sound with them!"

Ash grinned, completely forgetting about the past ten minutes. "Really? That's great! … I wish you would have told me that sooner, though." He laughed sheepishly.

Misty blushed slightly. "Sorry… you and me are probably going to catch colds, aren't we?"

Ash laughed as Pikachu jumped back into his shoulders. "No cold can take Ash Ketchum down, the next Pokemon Master!"

Misty glared at him. "Oh really?" She picked up a handful of snow and chucked at his face. _Direct hit_. Ash fell to the ground as Misty laughed and began to dance around. "And that's one point for Sam against the 'Next Pokemon Master' nincompoop!"

"Hey!" Ash jumped up and grabbed a fistful of snow, and grinned. "Your going to-"

"ASH!! SAM!!" They both froze and looked behind them. Brock was running towards them, and both Misty and Ash knew something was wrong. For starters, Brock wasn't wearing a coat and Max wasn't with him. Plus, they could tell from the tone of his voice alone.

They ran out to meet him.

"Brock! What's wrong?" Misty asked, bending down and looking at him.

"Its… May…" Brock panted, looking up at Ash and Misty, "She… she passed out… at the, Pokemon Center…" Ash and Misty exchanged horrified looks, then tore off down the path, sprinting side by side. Brock was not far behind them.

_-OoO-_

_Ah, I love a good cliffhanger. They always have my reviewers coming after me with pitchforks and lit torches, shouting for the next chapter. _

_Yup, it's a good life._

_So, I hope everyone had a good Spring Break, and Easter. I sure did, spending my vacation time in New Jersey with my cousins. Hopefully, you all had as good as a time as I did. _

_Again, please excuse bad grammar, spelling, whatever. Im so, I don't mean to do it… but… yeah. If you must, you can leave me a review bashing me and my poor grammar skills, but I would ask that you wouldn't. You may leave some scars that couldn't be healed._

_Now then, next chapter: the gang reunites at the Pokemon Center, and get caught up quickly with one another. But what about May!? Will she die!? Should I get a funeral going?! Hell no! and Drew runs into Harley one last time…_

_Hm… not very exciting, no is that really a lot. But I don't want to give away too much! So please, review and keep an eye out for the next chapter._

_Thanks you guys!_

_Later_

_Back2Freestyle_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha

_Hello, Hello! Back2Freestyle folks! Thank you were patiently waiting for this chapter! It holds a lot of surprises, as Harley makes appearance. But I like his role in this chapter! Its different, unexpected. Hopefully, you will like it also._

_I still don't own Pokemon, in case you were wondering. But one of these days…_

_Now then, on to the show!_

_-OoO-_

"_Ha! Says you, Mr. Rose!" Drew blinked then broke into a grin, scratching the back on his head and blushed with embarrassment at his nickname given to him by her. _

_Drew leaned over and flipped his hair, smirking at her. "We will just see about that, May." May laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. They were sitting on stage, where their contest was going to be, and they were the only ones there, just like that last time they met in the Hoenn Region. The last time, after the contest where he and May watched the sunset together… _

_May giggled and squealed, interrupting Drews thoughts. He looked over surprised, to see her tossing her Eevee high into the air._

"_Eee… vee!!" The Eevee laughed along with her, as May caught it and tossed it back up, as if playing a game. _

"_Yah!! And up!!" Drew smiled softly, watching them pair of them enjoy themselves. Suddenly, she stopped and looked over at him, aware that she was being stared at. Drew smirked. "You're easily entertained, aren't you?" _

_May stared over at him and blinked. "Well, don't you ever play with your Pokemon?" _

_Drew shrugged and said nothing, and May began to toss Eevee back into the air, which it was thoroughly enjoying._

_-OoO-_

Ash, Misty and Brock burst through the doors of the Pokemon Center, panting and holding their sides as they tried to regain their breath. After hearing quick news of May, they had ran all the way across town, dodging the people coming out of the arena and sprinting through the snow jus to reach get there.

"Look! Over there!" Brock and Ash followed Misty's glance, as saw Drew and Max sitting in coach over by the Operating room. It looked like they were both asleep, as Max's head was on Drews lap, and Drews arm was draped around on his back.

It would have made a real cute picture, if it was under different circumstances.

"Come on!"

_-OoO-_

"_Hey Drew…" May slowly stood up, and placed Eevee on the ground gently. She stared out into the empty seats, where a crowd would soon be and swiped a loose string of hair behind her ear. _

"_Drew, whenever you need someone to talk to, or…" She blushed, and looked back out into the crowd that wasn't there. "If you ever, need anything… You can always give me a call." _

_Drew let out a startled yell and blushed rapidly, as May suddenly ran over and grabbed his hands, holding them tight as her face was only mere inches away from his. "You know I'll come running! You're one of my best friends, you mean a lot to me!" May cried, still holding Drew's hand. _

_Drew gaped at her, his blush becoming more and more apparent. But before he could do anything, she broke away. She turned and looked back at the crowd. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Drew gaped at her, as she turned and smiled at him. _

"_Drew-I!" May let out a scream, as she suddenly lost her footing. Her eyes went wide as she did her best to try and regain her balance, but both of them found her falling off the stage. _

"_May!!" Drew jumped up and ran over, reaching out to her. But he was too late, as her hand slipped through his. _

"_MAY!! NO!!" _

"_Drew! Drew- WAKE UP!!"_

"Pikachu! Go!"

Drew shouted with pain and surprise as little lightening bolts rocketed through his body. He lurched awake, dumping poor Max onto the floor of the waiting room and looked around frantically, drops of sweat sliding down Drew's face and dampening his green hair. Ash, Misty and Brock were looking back at him, worriedly, as Max sat on the floor rubbing his head that he fell on next to Pikachu, who had sparks on his cheeks.

"What-?"

"You were asleep and… screaming… Ash couldn't wake you up, so we had Pikachu use a electric bolt…" Misty said, putting a hand on Drews shoulder and leaning down to look at him.

Ash gulped and turned towards Max. "Hows… hows May?"

"May!" Drew shouted and jumped out of his chair. "Where is she!? Is she okay?!" Brock, Ash, Misty and Max all stared at him and his sudden outburst. And before any of them could tell him, the light of the operating room flickered off. They all froze and stood in suspended silence as they waited for something… _anything_ to happen.

And they were rewarded.

Nurse Joy walked out, wiping her hand with a towel and sighed. "Oh!" She gasped when she looked up, and saw six pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Nurse Joy, please, May…?"

Nurse Joy blinked then broke into a smile. "May will be fine. It turns out there was some poison in her, but I have managed to clean her wound and after a good nights rest, she should be back on her feet in time for that Christmas Ball tomorrow night." Ash collapsed in a chair, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Brock and Misty exchanged smiles, and Max and Pikachu linked hands and began to joyfully dance with each other.

Drew stared at Nurse Joy. _Was she really okay?_ "Can I see her?"

Nurse Joy nodded and beamed at him. "Yes, she is awake right now. You may see her if you wish. I'm sure she'd like some company." Much to their surprise, Drew walked quickly past Nurse Joy and stormed angrily down the hall.

May rubbed her eyes at the sound of knock at the door. "Come in…" She said sleepily, she had just started to doze off. The door swung open, pushed a little too hard and hit the wall, bouncing off and making May jumped.

"Drew!"

Drew glared at her from the hallway and strolled in angrily. May gaped at him, as he stood net to her band, his arm with no sleeve gripping her bed. They stared at each other for a minute, in uncomfortable silence. Finally-

"_I can't believe you!" _

He turned around, and faced the door, his fists balled up with rage. "May. Do you know how worried I was about you?! You tried hiding it from me, that cut of yours! You were really sick and something was way wrong and you didn't tell me!!" Drew shouted, his eyes tightly closed as he tried to keep them from tearing up as he his arm was against the side of the door.

May stared at him, before she glared back. "I didn't know, Drew! I thought it was just a scratch!" May retorted, upset that he was angry at her.

"Well it wasn't!" Drew shouted, wheeling around and narrowing his shimmering eyes at her. "It was poison that if it spread any more, you'd be dead."

May bit her lip and glared down the at floor. "I know. You don't need to remind me."

"Why did you go out and battle me!?" Drew demanded, throwing his hands down on her bed and continued to glare at her. "You knew there was something wrong, you knew you weren't up to it the minute you stepped out on stage for the last battle! Don't you realize you could have gotten yourself, killed?!"

May matched his glare; both of them completely unaware of how close their faces where in the heat of their argument. "I wasn't going to let my Pokemon down, just because I was weak and feeling sick." She snapped, her blue eyes flickering.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Drew hissed, "Do you think your Pokemon care more about winning a dumb contest than your health? Answer me this, May. Which would make your Pokemon happier: you win the contest but your dead. Or, you decide to forfeit and live another day.

May glared at him stubbornly, her eyes beginning to sparkle with unshed tears. They held each other glares for a full minute, panting softly because they had been worked up so much, not speaking a word. It was May who finally was unable to meet his eyes and turned away, defeated.

"Why are you so angry at me?" May asked irritably, looking at the floor and folding her arms across her chest. "Why are you so upset? I'm alright, Nurse Joy said I will be back to myself by the mourning…"

Drew said nothing for a minute, and May's eyes shifted over to him. He slowly stood up, and walked over to the door and stopped.

"Because, I almost lost you, May."

May gasped, her eyes going wide. "Dre-"

"Oh and May?"

"I'll see you at Breakfast tomorrow… make sure you get some good sleep… you'll have a long day tomorrow." May blinked, confused, completely forgetting his last statement for the moment, as she stared at him. He looked back at her, a smile slowly spread across his face, as the horror dawned on May.

"I…. I lost?!" Drew gripped the trim of the door, then relaxed letting out a small sigh. He glanced back, winking at her, letting his broad smirk saying everything. May's bottom lip quivered, and she clutched her hands tight up close to her face. Drew cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her begin to tremble. Then-

"_Arg!! DREW!!"_ He laughed and skipped out of the door as May angrily threw a pillow at him.

"See you tomorrow Ma-!" A light, fluffy object smacked Drew in the head, and he stumbled as he tried to keep himself from falling over, letting out a shout of surprise. He turned around, his eyes wide to see May panting behind him, barefoot and her bandana clutched in one of her hands… and a pillow in the other.

"I can't believe it! I lost the bet! You could at least pity me a little for having poison in me!!" May shouted, throwing another pillow at him.

Drew ducked and laughed. "No way! We made a deal, May!"

He covered his head and ran out into the lobby, one last aggravated pillow landing next to him. He shook his head and looked up, and yelped. Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and Nurse Joy were all looking at him.

Drew cleared his throat, trying to rid of the lush on his face, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "She's awake."

"DREW!!" Drew flinched, as May burst through the doors, holding more pillows. She grinned as her eyes flared with revenge. She leaned back, and threw another pillow at Drew, who dodged easily and ran across the lobby. (Authors Note- For those of you who have red my Aladdin story, you know that in my Pokemon World, there are many, many pillows lying around just to be thrown by our favorite characters.)

Ash sweat dropped as he watched Drew leap over the coach and hide back behind. "Well, it looks like May is going to be okay..."

"You missed!" Drew taunted, running behind a chair and poking his head out from underneath. May growled, and grabbed another pillow, chucking it at high speeds. She reached for another one... only to realize she had no more. She frowned, as Drew cautiously look out from underneath the coffee table. How could she... She laughed and snapped her fingers and pounced on Drew.

"Wha-!?" An evil grin spread across her face as she held her fingers up dangerously.

Drew sweat dropped and gasped. "No!! No, not that!!" May laughed as she nudged her index finger into his side. Drew squirmed, letting out a loud laugh and his legs flaring around behind May.

"Whose the loser coordinator now?" May grinned.

"May!!... Stop... it!!" Drew gasped; laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Never!!"

Brock and Misty exchanged sly smiles, the two of them had been talking about May and Drew's relationship before... Then suddenly, a bright flash caught both May and Drew off guard, and everyone quickly turned to look at the door.

" Well, that a keeper!!" Harley smiled, waving a camera back and forth. "I'll think I'll get that one framed!!"

He smiled and laughed as he walked over to the embarrassed pair. "Boy, don't you too look cute together! As if you were more than rivals, you know? Like, secret crushes! Oh, how adorable!!" Harley squealed and clutched the camera, as May and Drew continued to blush.

"Whatever, Harley-"

"May, dear! Are you all right? I saw your fall on stage dear. How embarrassing, in front of all those people..." May let out a squeal and covered her face, that was going a shade darker.

"Apparently someone got poison in her someway." Drew said coldly, glaring at Harley.

Harley gasped. "Oh, that's terrible hun!! Who would do such a thing?!" Harley and Drew's eyes met. "And how would you be able to prove that someone did that? It could have been a accident..." Drew's eyes narrowed, but May cut him off.

"Yeah, your right. I probably just ate something weird... like Ash's eggs!" May hollered back to them, and Ash blushed some with embarrassment.

"They weren't that bad..."

May stood up, stretched and yawned. "Okay, I'm heading to bed. I'm bushed, and it'll be a long day tomorrow." She turned, and smiled down at Drew. " Sorry about my rampage, I'm just a little tired... Make sure you get some rest too. I'll see you in the mourning!"

Drew blinked at her, just a minute ago she was about to kill him with a pillow. But he sighed and shook his head, grinning tiredly up at May.

"Okay. Good Night." She gave a lazy wave and yawned again, hooked arms with Sam and walking down to their room.

"Good night, Brock and Max!" Misty yelled turning around and waving, "And Ash! Don't forget to brush your teeth young man! Good Night!" Ash sweat dropped, and scratched the back of his head as Pikachu giggled on his shoulder. Once they disappeared, Ash turned to Brock.

"She's weird isn't she?"

Brock grinned, trying to hold back a suspicious laugh, placing his hand around his mouth as if deep in thought. "She reminds me of Misty, don't you think?"

Ash yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why though." Max groaned behind them, _Ash was an idiot._ But he was too tired to argue about it. "I think I'll head to bed, too."

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Brock suggested and the three boys walked down to their rooms. The excitement was over, and Nurse Joy smiled over to Drew and Harley, before calling for Chansey, planning on checking on the rest of the Pokemon, leaving Drew and Harley alone.

Once she was out of hearing range, Drew stood up and brushed himself off. "That's going a little far, don't you think? You could have killed May." Drew snapped, looking at Harley.

Harley scoffed flipping back his hair. "Do you think I care? It was all sweet revenge Drew. But anyways... you've got feelings for her, don't her grass head?"

The lobby was quiet and dark as all the trainers were in bed, apparently they had came in when Drew was asleep. A light snowstorm was going at it outside, as it was suppose to snow on and off in Twilight till New Years. The fire in front of them flickered and crackled with life, the only light source in the room and reflected off of Drew's green eyes.

"What?"

Harley's smile widened some, as he walked over to the coach and sat down gracefully, sitting cross-legged and staring into the fire. " Oh please, Drew, I can tell. Lordy, who cant?"

Drew eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he gripped the edge of the coach. He wanted to say something cool and walk away, but... something, stopped him. Something in Harley's voice...

"I suppose... your right. I didn't want to hurt her that much. I kind of, lost control there for a minute. After all, she did ruin my outfit AND beat me. That can't go unpunished." Harley smiled and cackled, still looking into the fire as Drew let out an exasperated sigh behind him.

"You should tell her."

Drew couldn't hold back the laugh that echoed through the lobby. "Yeah right. Who are you kidding, Harley? We're just rivals, that's all."

Harley said nothing, his face thoughtful, his arms up on top of the coach behind him. "Are you sure about that? I saw you run across the stage, heck man, everyone did: jumping and diving at the last second just in time to catch her. That was great by the way, the crowd was going wild." Drew's eyes widened as Harley turned to him, his eyes dancing. Harley... was, being _sincere_… he wasn't being a snob, or trying to fool him. It sounded like… like someone who cared, almost.

Drew scoffed and looked down at the ground, his green hair swaying. "Well, I wasn't going to let her fall like that…"

"Of course not. You wouldn't let the one you love fall to the ground. That wouldn't just be… her knight in shining armor, you know?" Harley winked and Drew groaned. They sat in silence for a minute, both of them looking into the fire.

"I can't."

Harley looked up surprised over to Drew, who was staring straight into the fire, a solemn face. "I can't tell her. I value our rivalry, our friendship more, than… maybe being more, than what we are. Besides… she probably likes Ash, or someone else…"

"Is that so?" Drews green eyes shifted over to Harley, who was looking at him. "Maybe love does make people blind… but I have yet to see a single rose that you've given to her, not held closely by her. She treats those things so gently, as if they were going to fall apart right in front of her. You mean the world to her, and you just can't see it. You know, that would make a good story, don't you think?"

Drews eyes widened, looking at Harley. Was he… trying to make a fool out of him? But he knew from the look in Harleys eyes, this was not part of a devious plan or anything. He turned away from him and bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

"Don't get me wrong, grass head. I still hate her guts, her little cutesy act and all of her boy toys. But… once in a while I remember what an idiot, a blind fool she is. So, I pity every now and then… I pity you too, Drew. For not having such beautiful hair as me, and for an acute fashion sense an-"

"Thanks, but no need to pity me." Drew half smiled, cutting him off.

Harley blinked and giggled. "Of course. Silent, but shy and stubborn Drew doesn't need anyone's pity."

"Its really up to you, whether to tell her or not. But, if you don't soon and something happened, you would regret it for the rest of your life, now wouldn't you?" Drew turned sharply and his eyes narrowed. But Harley cut him off with a wave of his hand, "I won't do anything, I promise, or at least… until the next contest. I won't get involved with this either… unless it comes to extreme circumstances. Then, ill have to act."

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes, sarcasm ringing in his voice. "Thanks."

Harley smiled and stood up, stretching and yawning. "Well, I'm off to bed. After all, I need my beauty sleep!"

Drew said nothing, looking into the fire. Harley walked past him, stopped and glanced back. "Don't worry bout it Grasshead. Everything will work our as long as your there for her. And by the way, in the mourning, were still enemies. When I'm tired, I'm a whole new person, can you tell?"

Drew laughed, the first time since he was with Harley. "Your kind of scary when your tired, you know? Its like, a whole new side to you."

Harley half smiled and flipped his curly purple hair behind him. "This is why I'm never out late. I start to like my natural enemies."

Drew laughed again, and looked over at Harley. "You know, I like this Harley better."

Harley winked at Drew. "That makes one of us. Now, I'm going to bed before we become best friends or something."

"Ha. Sounds Good to me. See you in the mourning." Drew watched Halrey's figure walked away and down the dark hall, before letting out a long sigh. He pushed off from the coach, stuck his hands in his pocket and walked coolly down the opposite hallway. Drew had a long day and he was tired too.

-OoO-

"_Go Eevee, use shadow ball now!!" May commanded, her red and white dress casting sparkles across the stage, swaying around her as her blue eye twinkled with determination. The crowd owed and awed at her beauty as a cute puppy like Pokemon went dashing across the stage, leaping into the air and unleashing a dark, purple and black ball down onto a helpless Flygon. _

"_Flygon! No!" Drew shouted from across the stage. But it was too late. Eevee executed a perfect shadow ball, sending Flygon far off into the corner._

_And then the buzzer sounded._

_The crowd, speechless, immediately snapped their eyes up and looked at the screen who was processing the battle, as did May and Drew. May held her breath, glaring up at the screen, her Eevee panting out on the field and Flygon struggling to get up._

"_And the winner of this years Ribbon Cup... is... why, its May from Petalburg City!!" The crowd exploded into cheers, the sound thundering through the whole arena and shaking the towers in the town. May stared up at screen in disbelief... _

_She won... The Grand Festival?! _

_As the truth dawned on her, her eye began to well up with tears and she quickly wiped her eyes and bit her lip. Eevee walked over to her slowly, puzzled. May look down at Eevee, tears of joy streaming down her face. They looked at each other for a minute, before Eevee laughed and jumped into May's arms. _

"_We Won!" May screamed, squeezing Eevee against her chest, and spinning across the stage. She looked up, and gave a watery smile towards the crowd, who was shouting and clapping her name. The judges all had big grins, and were standing up, as the rest of the stadium gave her a standing a notion. _

_May blinked back the tears and waved to the crowd, and bowed over to the judges. Ash, Misty, Brock, Max, and her mom and dad came running out from the crowd, all laughing and calling her name as Mr. Contessa, Mr. Suziko, Nurse Joy and Lillian walked over with the trophy. _

_However, someone beat all of them to May._

_May felt a light tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around. Drew grinned and held out his hand. "Way to go. You win this time, but come next year, it's mine." May gasped, her eyes shimmering as she looked at Drew. His eyes twinkle with pride for her and the grin on his face was in no way mocking her, more like congratulating her. Eevee jumped out of May's arms, feeling an emotional outburst coming from her trainer._

"_Oh, Drew!" May cried and threw her arms around him excitedly. _

_Drew flinched as his face went beat red, as he stumbled to regain balance. "Ack! Ma- May!" _

"_I can't believe it!! I won The Grand Festival!!" May squealed and cried at the same time, pressing her face into his button up shirt and dark red vest. She was so excited, still unable to believe it. May finally pulled back from his chest, and the two stood there, suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. May instantly blush, as the blush on Drew's face only got darker. _

"_Hey May…?" It seemed the whole crowd faded away, even their intense noise. May no longer saw Ash, Misty, Brock and her family running towards her, or that big shiny Ribbon Cup heading her way with the pleased judges. Now, it was just them. _

"_Yeah, Drew?" May asked slowly and shyly, realizing how stunning his green eyes were and she began to blush. _

"_I think…" _

_A soft wind played with her hair as her blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. She ideally noted that they were on the beach, the beach were they were alone on that first Grand Festival. _

"_May… I think… I think… that maybe… I lov-" They both froze and flinched as a loud ringing noise sounded, echoing through the beach. Drew and May looked at each other surprised before May groaned and slapped her head. _

"_Oh, its the phone…"_

Her eyes snapped open, and it was at that moment she realized she had just had a dream. She groaned as she threw a pillow over her head, trying to block out the loud telephone in her and Mistys room that was ringing off the hook next to her and tried to fall back asleep.

Finally, as the phone kept ringing (apparently someone was out to get her) she reached over and picked it, grumbling that it better not by Max or Ash, or they'd be as flat as Ditto. She sat up on her elbow, and gave a yawn.

"Hel-Hello?"

"May? Its Nurse Joy, down at the front desk. Drew has requested for your company for breakfast."

May blinked, and rubbed her eyes sleepily, still quiet confused and tired. "Drew? What?"

Nurse Joy giggled. "He said something about having to get up and fore fill your bet that you lost to him."

May squinted in the dark at the phone, what was she talking about? Bet-

"Oh no." May groaned and fell into her pillow. "Drew…."

Nurse Joy giggled again. "Thank you! He wishes for you to get dressed and to bring your winter jacket with you. He will meet you downstairs in ten minutes!"

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy." May hung up the phone, and gave a low groan as flopped on her pillow, mentally noting to kill Drew once she got dressed and down there. She passed Misty on her way to the bathroom, and smiled slightly, she had slept through the whole thing.

May quickly showered, trying to wake herself up and got dressed, humming a Christmas Carol softly as she put on her bandanna and scarf. She wrote Misty a quick note, grabbed her jacket and slipped out the door without making a sound, off to meet Drew for breakfast.

-OoO-

_And that's that. The end of Chapter Five. You like it? I thought it came out well. Hahah, I think this is the first time I really liked Harley! I know it was kind of weird, him being nice and all, but like he said, its only when hes tired!!_

_Haha, I thought that was cool. Showing a human side of Harley._

_Anyways, I know there wasn't much Ash and Misty going on here, but we did have a lot of it in the last chapter. So I had to even it out a little, you know? Maybe next chapter, I write on it a bit more._

_Speaking of which…_

_Next Chapter: May starts her day being Drews slave… and its not so bad!! But it kind of looks, like Drews Mays slave, because she is dragging him around to all these places! Including… IS THAT SANTA CLAUS!? Meanwhile, Ash and the gang do some last minute Christmas shopping, and everyone is preparing for the Winter Ball that night!!_

_Will Ash find out who Sam is?_

_Will Brocks plan for Ash and Misty be unveiled soon?_

_Will I post the next chapter before I'm 50?_

_I don' know! I guess we will have to find out! Haha._

_Please review, and thank you to all who have been!! Again, I love to read them and they are my inspiration to keep going, so please keep them coming!!_

_Okay! Until Next Time_

_Back2Freestyle_


	6. Chapter 6

_I've concluded that no one reads these._

_So why bother and tell you read the story, since your already reading it?_

…

_Sorry for the wait, but here Chapter 6! Please enjoy!_

-OoO-

May quickly showered, trying to wake herself up and got dressed, softly humming a Christmas Carol as she put on her bandanna and scarf. She wrote Misty a quick note, grabbed her jacket and slipped out the door without making a sound, off to meet Drew for breakfast.

She walked down the empty hall, frowning slightly up at the ceiling, tapping her finger lightly on her chin thoughtfully. She knew something was today, but she couldn't remember what. She bit her lip, passing the Christmas garlands on the wall, and the decorated wreaths on each of the hotel doors. "Its not someone's birthday, is it?" She shook her head, passing by a cheerful Chansey who was dancing to the faint Christmas Music that was coming from the lobby and had a golden bell jiggling merrily along with antlers on her head.

Finally, it hit her.

"Ow!" May moaned and rubbed her head, as she picked up a shiny red Christmas ball. She looked up, at the pine tree garland with Christmas. May smiled and on her tiptoes, hooked it back up.

"There you go. Now you stay up there, okay!" She giggled, and continued walking down the hall.

"Now then. There's something special about today…. but-" She froze on the spot, her eyes going wide, as she realized what today was. She gasped, clutching her hands together and thinking excitedly, making sure. Then, a smile small creped across her face, before she was giggling with excitement. She let out a girlish scream and jumped into the air. "Its Christmas Eve!!" She laughed and ran down the hall, she couldn't wait for today.

-OoO-

Drew drummed his fingers on the front desk impatiently, looking back and forth at the halls, waiting for May. He had been waiting for ten minutes and if she didn't hurry up they were going to miss their bre-

Before he knew it, he was stumbling to keep from falling over. He let out a startled, confused shout as his face went beat red. "Merry Christmas, Drew!" May shouted happily and hugged him, squeezing the life out of him.

Drew blushed harder. "May!! What are you-?!"

May giggled again, and let go of him, smiling broadly and blushing slightly. "Aren't you excited?! Its finally Christmas!!"

Drew brushed himself off coolly, looking grumpily down at the ground as he tried to get rid of his blush. "Yes, I am well aware that its Christmas Eve, May." Drew sighed and looked up at her, "And you're late. Your already messing up my plans… but then again, I should have expected that from you." He smirked as he flipped his hair, and putting his hands in his pocket, he walked coolly out of the Pokemon Center Doors.

May growled, his fists balled up in anger. "Drew! Wha-"

"Come along, slave. Its time for breakfast."

Almost instantly, May forget her anger, an excited smile lighting up her face. "Breakfast!" She squealed and sprinted through the doors, her white scarf flying behind her and a hand on her red hat.

"Hey! Wait up, Drew!"

The minute she went through the door, May ran right into Drew. "Ack! Drew! What are you doing? Why did you stop?" May asked quietly, holding her red nose, before letting out a gasp, suddenly aware of why he stopped.

Drew sighed and glared at the amount of people all around him. His green eyes darted back and forth, his hands in his pockets coolly. Never, had Twilight Town been this crowded, in the few times he had been walking outside. Drew angrily looked up at the sky for a second, pushing a stray green hair out of his eyes, didn't people usually get their Christmas shopping done _before_ Christmas Eve?

Oh well, no use standing there and getting run over and smashed in the head with the crazy shoppers gift bags. He had only walked a block when he realized something, or _someone_, was missing.

"Drew!!"

Drew turned quickly, looking back behind him sharply, looking for that brown haired brunette that had just shouted his name. He cocked his amused eyes at the panicking girl, who was desperately fighting the crowd to reach him. May squeaked sliding through the crowd and excusing herself multiple times all the while saying Merry Christmas. "Its too early to do this! And-I'm hungry!! I didn't have breakfast and I don't even have the energy!!" She wailed, as Drew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on, May. It's only ten in the mourning and we are going to have breakfast, we just have to get their first. Now come on slave, you not the only one that hasn't eaten breakfast." Drew turned back around, walking back down the crowded sidewalk. Man, it seemed like everyone in town was outside, doing last minute Christmas shopping. Drew smirked to himself slightly, looking in front of himself. _Good thing he made reservations…. _

"Drew!!"

Drew stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and grumpily turned back around at May, who was leaning on her knees and panting. Finally, she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Drew! It's too busy! Lets just go back to the Pokemon Center!!" May powted and pleaded, shifting slightly on her feet so people could pass.

Drew narrowed his eyes at her, and folded his arms across his chest. "Whose slave are you today?"

May growled and rolled her eyes, looking away. "Drews…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Whose slaves' are you?" Drew smirked, leaning over to her, his hand on his ear. "I didn't hear you over the commotion."

"I'm DREWS!!"

The passerby's looked at the pair in the middle of the sidewalk with an laughing expression, as Drew continued to smirk and May clenched her teeth, her fists balled up with anger.

"That's my girl. Now, come along." Then, Drew did something that surprised both of them; he reached over and grabbed her hand. He half smiled, as he flipped his hair, "I'll lead you through, since you're pathetic and your slowness is going to make us miss our reservations."

May blinked and stared at Drew, before a small blush creped across her face. He wasn't trying to be cute, not trying to mock her (or at least a little…) He just wanted to help her…

May could say thank you, she could laugh and smile… or she could ignore all of that… "I am NOT pathetic!" She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, her blush becoming more evident.

Drew laughed and squeezed her hand, as he turned around and dragged her down the sidewalk. "You are whatever I want you to be today, slave. Now lets go! I'm starting to get cranky."

-OoO-

Misty smiled, sitting down excitedly at her little table, a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast in front of her, along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Boy, was she hungry… She cut into her eggs, and scooped some in her mouth, tasting them carefully, tapping the knife against her chin.

_Hm…. Not as good as Brock's…. _

"Hey Sam!" Misty screamed, tossing her silverware behind her (and nearly killing an innocent Pokemon trainer) and choked and gagged on her eggs. Ash yelped, pounding her on the back._ Maybe approaching her from behind wasn't such a good idea…_ Before either of them knew it, Misty whipped out her mallet and whacked Ash a good one.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ash Kechtume!" Misty barked, holding her mallet threateningly for another round.

Ash groaned and smiled sheepishly, laying in a heap on the floor. "Sure thing… Sam… Oh, and by… the way… Merry Christmas…" Misty huffed at him and sat back down at her table, not wanting her eggs to get cold.

" Sam! Hey!" Misty practically choked on her eggs again, as she watched Brock run over, and oblivious to Ash, trip and fall right on top of Ash. Misty hid the giggles, as she sliced at her bacon, trying not to look at the two feeble boys on the floor, knowing she'd laugh and smile if she did.

Brock groaned, sitting up slightly and rubbing his head. "Ash… What are you doing on the floor?"

Ash moaned, glaring up at Brock. "And I was just going to ask you what you were doing on top of me…."

Misty snorted into her hot chocolate, sending little drops of it everywhere, including onto Brock and Ash. They exchanged glances, and Brock climbed off Ash, then helped him up.

"So… you planning on going to the Christmas Ball tonight, Sam?" Brock asked, sitting down on the chair across from her.

Misty nodded, smiling, her elbows up on the table and both her hands holding her steaming mug. "Yeah, I think I will… though I don't have someone to go with yet…" Misty cast a quick glance to Ash, who… completely missed it. He, Ash being Ash, was looking down at Misty's plate and was restraining himself with all his might NOT to drool all over the table. Boy… he sure was hungry… those eggs were looking mighty fine too…

Misty sighed and looked over to Brock, who winked back at her. "Ash, your going, aren't you?"

Ash looked up, snapping back to reality and blinked over to Brock. "What? Huh?"

Misty smiled and laughed again, shaking her head. She stood up, pushing her chair back and picking up her plate. "Here." Misty offered her eggs, bacon and toast to Ash, who only stared at her, then the food. She smiled and cocked her head, "I know your hungry, Ash. Your stomach is loud as Pigeot Screech. You can have mine… besides…" Ash absentmindedly took the plate, and turned, looking after her as she walked down to her room.

"Their not as good as Brocks…"

Brock grinned, able to hear what she had said, and blushed slightly at the indirect compliment. Ash frowned slightly, looking down at his eggs. Finally, he looked back over to Brock. "How does she know what your eggs taste like?"

Brock shrugged, deciding he too would get some breakfast at the buffet. "I don't know."

Ash watched him quietly, before sitting down in Misty's chair and thoughtfully chewed on his bacon. Brock came back with his plate full of food, and sat back down across from him. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Ash oblivious to Brock's watchful eye.

Finally, Brock sighed and pushed back his plate, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded, putting them up on the table.

"What's on your mind, Ash?"

Ash looked up quickly, blushing slightly in the process. "What? … Oh, its nothing."

Brock laughed and gave him a stern smile. "Come on, out with it. I know you too well, you can't fool me."

Ash grinned and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm thinking about what kind of moves I should use for the next battle, and who needs more training!" He laughed loud and uneasily, earning the coordinators around them started to stare over in their direction.

Finally, his laughs subsided some, but Brock eyes still looked at him intently. "Please, I haven't seen you think that hard about a battle since… since that battle you had with Gary in the Kanto Region. Besides, battles usually make you eat more… and you've hardly touched your food…" Brock cocked his eyebrow at him, as Ash's brown eyes widened.

"Apparently, you have something other than that on your mind… maybe a certain red-headed girl?"

Ash sighed, his eyes shimmering as he looked down at his plate. He should have known better to try to fool Brock… "We haven't heard from her in a long time." Ash said softly, fiddling around with his fork on his plate, "She didn't even wish us a Merry Christmas…"

Brock smiled softly, his heart going out to Ash. _Man, those two_… "I see… I know what we can do."

Ash looked up, "Yeah?"

Brock leaned across the table and grinned. "Why don't we send her some flowers for Christmas? Then, on the card, we'll tell her to give us a call at this Pokemon Center, okay?"

Ash leaned back, frowning some and blushing slightly. "I don't know… Flowers? That doesn't seem, like… Misty…" Brock stood up and grinned, giving Ash a reassuring thumbs up.

"Don't worry Ash. I'm a lady's man! I know what she would want!"

Ash laughed nervously, "I don' know…"

"You got to live life once and a while, Ash! Take chances! Fall in love!" Brock shouted happily and ran down the hall. Ash sighed and ran after him. "Can't I live it doing Pokemon badges?" Suddenly, he froze, his eyes wide as the rest of Brocks statement hit him.

"And who said anything about Love?! Brock! Hey, BROCK!!"

-OoO-

"Wow!!" May's eyes twinkled as she looked down at her plate of seafood, a side dish of omelets, hash browns, sausage and bacon, with another side dish of vanilla pudding and chocolate croissant. And then, to top it all off, a big glass of cold milk.

Drew watched her curiously, unwrapping his napkin and putting it neatly on his lap. He barely held back grin as he poked at his oatmeal, still watching her.

"Drew!" May gasped, looking at him with big excited blue eyes, "This is amazing!! Thank you so much!!"

Drew smirked and put down his wine glass of water. "Don't thank me yet, your paying for it." May didn't hear him, however, as she had already dug into her glorious feast that Drew had ordered for her. Drew had quickly finished off his oatmeal, and leaned back in his chair, watching her with amusement. May, finally noticing that she was being watching, looked up at him.

"That's all you got? Oatmeal? Aren't you hungry for anything else?"

Drew laughed, and swirled his coffee around (Authors Note- Yes! Drew drinks coffee!). "I rather watch you inhale a three course meal in less than five minutes."

May blushed slightly, embarrassed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Its really, really good, okay?" Drew rolled his eyes and checked his watch. May looked at him thoughtfully, before swallowing and leaning over the table. "So, what do you have planned for us today, master?"

"Let's see, you and me are going to do a little last minute Christmas shopping, then there's a group of people that needed a reindeer, so I volunteered you." May gasped but Drew kepted going, "After that, this baking class at the Pokemon Center that I signed YOU up for so you can bake me cookies, and then YOUR going to treat me to dinner, and to wrap it all up, we will have the Poke Ball to attend to. We can't forget that, either, because I'm getting my ribbon there."

"Drew!" May angrily wiped her eggs with her toast, "Why did you sign _me_ up for all of those things? What are you going to be doing?" Drew laughed, leaning back further in his chair. "I'll be watching you do the work, of course, making sure you don't mess up."

May growled at him from across the table, "Drew…." He laughed and smirked at her, flipping his hair. "What's that May? You want to buy me lunch too? Well, how kind of you May!" May gasped, as Drew laughed, but she relaxed some with his green eyes gave away that he was only kidding. They finished eating in silence, with an occasional outburst from May when Drew stole some of her food from across the table. May had been quietly thinking about a simple question that she had been wanting to ask him for the whole mourning… but didn't know how. Drew, on the other hand, was wondering when May was going to realize that he was drinking out of her hot chocolate.

"So… Drew," Drew cocked an eyebrow at her slightly embarrassed state, taking another sip of her delious beverage, "Who are you going to dance with?" May gasped as Drew lurched suddenly, coughing and sputtering on his hot chocolate. Forgetting his manners, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and tried to compose himself.

"Ex-excuse me?"

May blushed, pretending to be interested with something on her empty plate. "Ah, well you know. The, winner of the Pokemon Contest last night was awarded a ribbon, and the first formal dance to kick off the Poke Ball. And… since you won, you know…." Drew said nothing, staring into her hot chocolate. May glanced at him quickly, trying to read his thoughts. For some strange reason, it got really uncomfortable and they were both thankful towards their waiter, who came to give Drew the bill and some mints.

They walked out of the restaurant in awkward silence, out into the crowded sidewalk. "So… you want to go shopping now?" Drew asked, clearing his throat.

May nodded, "Yeah." She giggled, "I still need to get Ash, Brock, Max and Misty something for Christmas."

Drew groaned, "What?! We'll be shopping all day, then!"

May grabbed his arm, and hooked it with hers, "I know! So we better get started silly!"

-OoO-

A few hours later, both May and Drew were exhausted from all the shopping, but the town was finally starting to become less and less crowded almost to where no one was outside. They had all found perfect gifts for their friends, and stop occasionally for a snack (Drew: "Occasionally? Who are you kidding? We were stopping at every place that had food!"). May walked down the sidewalk, a broad grin and her eyes dancing. She had had an awesome mourning with Drew, as he paid for all her gifts and meals, and they had shared a lot of laughs together. They even went in a photo booth, which May had to beg for Drew to do. And now, she had the rest of the afternoon now with him, and she even had the Ball later that night! She let out a happy squealed, she was so excited.

"Come on Drew!" May laughed suddenly and smiled, grabbing Drew's hand and racing down the sidewalk.

"Ack! May! Where are we going?!" Drew blushed and yelled, surprised and tired, as he dodged the few passer byers and excused themselves to them.

May giggled and grinned. "I don' know! I'm just so excited!!" Drew blinked at stared at her strangely, before letting out an exasperated sigh. Then, to May's surprise, he picked up his speed and the two were racing side by side, still holding hands. She stared at him, before laughing and running in step with him.

"Okay, you ready?"

Drew's head snapped up and looked over at May, who was grinning broadly. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"When I count to three, were going to stop running and slide on the ice, okay?"

Drew's eyes went wide. "What? Are you crazy?!"

May continued to grin and wink at him. "Bet I can slide faster than you can!"

Drew gaped at her, then smirk and flipped his hair with his free hand. "Yeah right. Remember the last time you betted on something?" (Authors Note- Back2Freestyle is well aware "betted" is not a word.)

May laughed, and squeezed his hand. "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that!! 1..."

Drew panted and smirked, narrowing his eyes on the patch of ice that was coming up. He felt May squeeze his hand again, and he squeezed her back, excited.

"2...!!" He could see the people face as he ran past them, still holding her hand. They look surprised when they first went by, but then the men looked amused, and the women would always smiled softly at the pair. May glanced at him sideways and her eyes twinkled. Who knew Drew actually liked her outside of the battle arena?

"3!!"

May let out a squeal, gripping Drew hand harder and laughed as she and Drew skidded across the ice. Drew laughed, cold wind rushing through his hair and his eyes dancing. He was cold, his and Mays cheek were red from staying outside for so long, his nose was runny and his ears burned from the cold wind. His feet killed from walking some much with May, and his arms felt weak and tired. Despite May being Drew's slave for the day, he was carrying all their presents for Misty, Ash, Brock and Max and her appetite was burning a hole through his wallet, ordering all that food. And to top it all off, May, his number one rival, sworn enemies on the battle stage, was holding his hand, and he was holding hers.

And yet, he was having the time of his life.

They slowed down, as they neared the end of the patch of ice, and May bent over, panting and holding her stomach. Drew leaned up against the side of a small Christmas shop, trying to catch his breath.

"I, think..." Drew continued to pant, and flipped his hair out of his eyes, so she could see his smirk, "I think, I won."

May stared at him, then broke into giggles. "No way! I clearly beat you!" Drew laughed, then held out the bag from the previous shopping.

"As my slave, I command you to carry this bag. Besides, this is your stuff!" May growled and grabbed the bag, making it swing around aimlessly and hitting her side.

"Oh, alright."

Drew smirked at her, then put his freezing hands in his jacket and started to walk down the sidewalk again, with May running after him. "So where to next?" May asked, swinging the bag back and forth as her scarf flew back behind her.

Drew checked his watch and looked around. "I should send some flowers home, for my mom. You see a flower shop anywhere around here?" After asking directions from a few locals, Drew and May easily found a flower shop down the street from the Pokemon Center. They walked in, only to be greeted by Brock and Ash.

"May! Drew!!" Brock smiled, as Ash who was at the counter, blushed with embarrassment and quickly turn back around to face the cashier.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" May smiled, peering over Ash's shoulder and looking on the counter.

"Ah... just, buying some flowers..." Ash murmured, digging through his pockets and placing money in the young cashiers hand. Drew walked over, hands still in his pockets, watching May play detective with amusement.

"I doubt your buying those for Max, Ash. Who are they for?" May smirked, and leaned over towards Ash, watching his face color with satisfaction.

"Ah... no one..." Ash grumbled, as Pikachu giggled on his shoulder.

May looked up at Pikachu and reached over and picked him up. "I'm sure you know who he's getting them for, don't you Pikachu?"

"Pika-chu!"

Brock turned to Drew. "You two finished with all your Christmas shopping?"

Drew nodded. "Just about, though I don't know how you guys do it, feeding May everyday. She's like a bottomless pit. I think I spent more on lunch than I did on presents."

Brock laughed, slightly embarrassed on May's account. "Yeah, I meant to warn you about that…"

Ash walked over to Brock, his Hoenn hat covering most of his eyes and his red, blushing face as he held a bouquet of twelve, dozen roses. "Okay, Brock," Ash shot a glare to Drew, who was smirking broadly at discomfort, "I don't think this is going to work… but I got a card and the roses for…her. Lets go."

Brock winked over to May and Drew. "We'll see you guys around, ok? Or at least, tonight at the Poke Ball. Oh, and Drew, Sam asked me to tell you that she would like May to help her get ready for the Ball, so have May back by six. Okay?"

Drew nodded and smiled. "Will do, Brock. Thanks." Brock cheerfully smiled and waved at them, as Ash quickly left the store, still highly embarrassed.

May looked down at Pikachu and giggled. "I guess you'll have to tell me later, Pikachu. Looks like Ash finely found a special someone!" She put Pikachu back at the ground, whom merely smiled and waved goodbye before skipping after his Trainer and friend.

Drew watched her out of the corner of his eye, before checking his watch. "Were going to have to hurry, or we'll be late to that baking class."

May clapped her hands together excitedly. "Baking? Oh boy! I was starting to get a little hungry!"

-OoO-

"God-dang it! Where the hell did all the vanilla go?" A young girl, age sixteen shouted angrily, searching frantically through all the cabinets as three other kids watched her, one amused, one bored, and one munching on some cookies from the class earlier.

"You know, Kathy," A boy by the name of Russ pointed out, "I think you left it out on the counter by the sink…"

Annie, the other girl who was cousins to Kat, turned and looked for her. "Yeah, I think its over there. The bottle right?"

The last boy, who was leaning against the counter with headphones around his neck, looked at her, bored. "Um… not to be rude, but why am I here , again?"

Annie giggled and winked at Erik. "I'm here for the cookies! Kat makes the best!"

Russ grinned, "And I just want to bake with cookies for my mom… without blowing up the kitchen..."

Kat turned and smiled at Erik, as she walked back over to her station. "I invited you to come, remember? Your mom said you didn't have anything else to do, so…"

Erik sighed and rolled his eyes, "So my mom set me up for this…"

Russ peered over at Erik, a small smirk revealing itself. "You can go anytime you want to, Erik… no one is keeping you here. I can take your place and be Kats partner instead…" Erik blushed slightly, and huffed at him, turning away coolly.

"Aw come on! We're going to have fun, today, Erik! After all, it is Christmas Eve!" Kat laughed and smiled, pulling his arm over to her station as Russ and Annie went over to their counter. After setting the rest of the things up, people were starting to come into the room for their hour baking class. One of them, happen to be our heros for the moment.

"Oh boy!" May smiled and laugh, skipping into the room, "I wonder what kind of cookies were making today!"

Drew chuckled, digging his hands further into his pockets. "We? No, May. You. I'm not doing any of the work, I didn't sign up, remember?"

"On the contrary," May and Drew both turned to see Russ holding a stack of bowls and smiling at them, "We, or this class, work in pairs. So your going to need a partner May. And there's still a couple of slots open, so I can gladly sign you two up as a couple." Drew and May blushed instantly.

"Ah…" May smiled and laughed uneasily, "We're… not a couple. Just, rivals." Russ smirked at them, giving them the who-are-you-kidding looks, but shrugged. "Okay, but-"

"Oh! You two are so cute together!" Annie (who had overheard the conversation) ran up behind Russ, clapped her hands together and looked at them, her browns eyes shimmering and dancing. "Denying your love like that only makes it stronger!! Why can't I find someone like that?!" Annie wailed, sobbed uncontrollably as Russ sighed, and patted her on the back. ("There, there. Not in front of our customers… please.")

Drew coughed and cleared his throat, embarrassed as May continued to blush and smile nervously. "No, no. Really, we're… just friends. Right, Drew?"

Drew paused, before looking at Russ and Annie out of the corner of his eyes. "Is the couple rate cheaper than two singles?"

May gasped, "Dr-Drew!?"

Annie and Russ exchanged sly, devious glances, and a secret message passed in between them. "But of course! You save… er… tell them how much they would save, Russ!"

"Ah…" Russ looked at his fingers, and counted them, "fifteen dollars, maybe?"

Drew nodded, shoving his hands further in his pockets as a small, detectable blush itched across his face. "Deal. Then sign us up as a couple, I guess." Drew said coolly, walking over to one of the vacant tables and sitting down. May gaped at him, still rooted in the spot. Annie and Russ looked at each other and winked… they would have to keep an eye on those two…

Annie turned to May. "Hey, why don't you come with me and I can get you and Drew's supplies?" May nodded, still trying to get rid of her blush, and followed Annie down to the center of the classroom, where Kat and Erik were talking.

-OoO-

"Um…. Hey! Is this seat taken?" Drew looked up, bored, to see a girl grin down at him. She had blonde hair down to her waist, a short mini skirt, and too tight white long sleeved v neck shirt. She had a big bow in her hair, and fancy high-heeled shoes.

Drew smirked slightly and turned away, as if dismissing her. "Yes, I believe it is."

The girl ignored him, and sat down in May's chair. "Hi, my name is Lola and I need a partner, really bad… so, cutie, would you like to have the honor of being mine?" Drew looked over at her, surprised._ Who was this chick?_

However, he laughed and smirked at her. "Thank you- but no thanks. As I said before, that seat is taken, Miss Lola, so if you would kindly remove yourself from it, it would be greatly appreciated." She frowned at him; the boys around here would jump at any given chance to be with her. But him… her frown turned into a smirk, as she narrowed her dark blue eyes at him… he must not be from around here. Well, in that case, she had to have him now.

"Hey, hey! The seat next to me is open, Lola." Drew and Lola turned and looked behind them, to see a fourteen year old boy by the name of Daniel, who had messy brown hair and black glasses. He was grinning widely and had a corny look on his face as he leaned on his counter to look down at them, and winked over at her.

Lola completely ignored him, turning back to Drew. "A man like you should treat a lady like myself better… I didn't catch your name either, cutie."

Drew groaned and rolled his eyes over to her, _she was still here?_ "For one thing, its not cutie, so you can stop calling me that at any minute now. And if you must know, its Drew."

Lola smiled, leaning closer to him. "Drew, huh? I like it…"

Drew angrily sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Well, I'm glad. Wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Zing!" Drew and Lola turned again, to look at Daniel who had been watching them. He grinned, "You've been electrocuted by the God of Thunder, Thor-that's me- because you just got shut down by Drew!"

Lola shot him a death glare, as Drew looked at Daniel, amused. "Do you mind? Its rude to eavesdrop." Lola snapped, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Daniel grinned and shrugged, "I don't mind."

"So Drew, tell me something." Lola frustratingly sighed and again, turned back to Drew, "Are you going to the Poke Ball tonight?" Lola smiled innocently, leaning closer to Drew.

Drew laughed and smirked at her, meeting her devious dark blue eyes with his prideful green ones. "Why yes, I am. Turns out I won the Pokemon Contest last night, so I get my ribbon there. I also get the first dance."

Lola gasped and smirked. "And who might you be dancing with? Hm, Drew?"

"Its me!" Daniel smirked as he cut in again, deciding to be humorous as he pretend to flutter his eyelashes in Drew's direction, "Drew is going to dance with me, right, _cutie_? I just don't know what to wear, though!" Daniel cried and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hand up in a fashion that suggested he was going to faint.

Danielle growled at him, as she stood up out of her chair, pushing it back angrily. "Do you have a problem or something!?"

Daniel froze and stared at her, Drew watching the two of the with amusement, waiting to see what would happen. His patience was answered, as Daniel burst out with uncontrollable laughter, and fell off his seat.

Drew couldn't hold back the small grin, as Lola fumed, her hands clutched up in balls of fury. However, Drew looked lazily over in her direction… this girl was really, really annoying and she was starting to get on his nerves. He had to do something about it, to get rid of her… So Drew grinned at her and narrowed your eyes.

"Hey, Lola, Come here. I want to tell you something." Lola blinked and stared at him as Drew leaned over, and cupped his mouth, whispered into her ear, with Daniel wiping his eyes and watching them closely, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Wanting to know who I want to dance with is none of your business… so why don't you go fly a kite or something?"

Lola gasped, and glared at him as Daniel, who had heard him, burst into another round of laughter. "Drew, I swea-!"

"Ah… Drew?" Everyone froze, as May stood in the aisle, looking at Drew and Lola, holding their supplies and aprons. Her eyes darted from Drew to Lola, and to how close they were.

May bit her lip, as she turned around trying to keep from feeling disappointed. "I guess…. You're going to have someone else as your partner then. Ok, that's… cool. I'll go find someone else."

"Don't be ridiculous May," Drew said calmly, shoving Lola out into the aisle, ("Zing!") "I already have a partner that's going to do all the work for me, remember? You got me into this, so your going to suffer with me." May broke into a smile, as Lola glared at her from the ground.

"Drew? Who is this, vile… girl?"

Drew laughed, as he sat back down in his chair and looked down at her, amused. "This girl is my partner. May, meet Lola. Lola, meet May. Now Lola, if you don't mind, it looks like class is going to start in a minute. So, so sorry I can't be your partner, but as stated before I already have one. Later!" Drew waved his hand in dismissal for the second time, as Lola's face went red.

Daniel leaned over on the counter again, and grinned. "Zing to the max!"

Lola glared at him, but softly and fiercely whispered, "I will have you Drew."

"You can have me, too Lola!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, DANIEL!?"

-OoO-

_Ah, yes. We have now introduced a… different type of rival for May. But it will be interesting, to say in the least;_

_The battle for the best cookies, and Drew's heart… Sounds like a good chapter, doesn't it?_

_I think it would be interesting to note that Daniel, Russ, Annie and Erik are all good friend of mine, though Daniel is my little brother and Annie my cousin. I hope they don't mind if I kidnapped them for my story…._

_If you see any grammar mistakes… sorry. I wrote this chapter over a long period of time, and got bored with it A LOT. So… I got lazy sometimes… So I'm sorry! Please excuse them!!_

_Next Chapter: May and Drew are stuck with Daniel and Lola behind them. Can they keep their sanity? Plus… a simple miss understanding can ruin Ash, Misty, May and Drews night at the Poke Ball. Can they get to the bottom of it, and figure out what went wrong?_

_And whose is Drew going to dance with? Will Lola get in the way of May's dream?_

_Will Ash be able to give Misty those roses before its too late? _

_And what about Max? I don't think he was in this chapter at all…_

_I hope to wrap this story in either the next chapter, or the one after that… so stick around! The ending will be awesome, I have it all planned out!!_

_Please review too! I love reading them!!_

_Thanks!_

_Until Next Time_

_Back2Freestyle15_


	7. Chapter 7

_I AM ICE CREAM MAN RUNNING OVER LITLLE KIDS WITH MY VAN! _

_Opps sorry let me start my intro… _

_(Pointing toward the orchestra to queue the music.) Attention all passengers, this is your first captain speaking, we have experienced a Double engine failure. Fortunately we are within gliding distance of Groom Lake (Area 51) and we ask you read Back2Freestyle's story and put your window shades down. Thank you have a FREAKING GOOD DAY. (These are all original lines by Daniel.) _

_My, doesn't he have a way with words. He (Daniel, my little brother) was quiet pleased with all the reviews that said they thought he was funny. So I thought I would let him do the introduction. _

_I'm terribly sorry. It was a big mistake._

_Just kidding._

_Now then, on to the next chapter. Sorry its been a while, ah, having no excuses._

_Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine, Miss __**Rose Garden**__. Please, check out her Pokemon story and review! Its really good and funny! _

_Now, lets get to it!_

-OoO-

Lola glared at him, but softly and fiercely whispered, "I will have you Drew."

"You can have me, too Lola!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, DANIEL!?"

-OoO-

"Ok, ok. If I could have everyone's attention, I can start the class and we can begin baking cookies." The four level room became quiet, as everyone looked down to the first level, to where Kat was leaning against her own counter. She held a wooden with both her hands, a tied apron that she wore as a skirt instead, and her curly light brown hair up in a loose bun. She smiled, "My name is Katherine, but you all may call me Kat, if you wish and welcome to Holiday Cookies Baking Class. I appreciated all of you coming out here today, especially on Christmas Eve, but I promise you, you will have a good time and you all will be going home with yummy cookies! If you haven't already gotten your supplies, I would suggest you go talk to Annie or Russ over there in the back, and they can give you a hand. Please do so now, and I can tell you how we are going to get start or in about five minute."

People got up all over the room, walking into the back to get their supplies, as Drew idly watched then, taking notes on how many people were there while May double checked to make sure they had all the supplies. There was about fifteen of them, a nice sized crowd, and ages ranged from excited eight year olds baking with their confused fathers, up to cheerful elderly couples. Drew tiredly grinned, besides May, Daniel and Lola there was no one else his age there (Kat, Erik, Annie and Russ were all a year or two older).

Daniel yawned, stretching out onto his counter lazily, draping his arms along the edge. "I could use a nap."

May looked behind her and giggled, Daniel's easy-go attitude and laziness reminding her of her Munchlax. However, she stopped short, surprised to see his counter empty: no partner, and no supplies. "Hey, aren't you going to get your stuff? You know, to bake? And… where's your partner?"

Daniel yawned again, his eyes half closed. "I've taken this class so many times, I know it from the back of my hand. So, I don't bother. Besides, I always get sent out for more baking ingredients in the middle of the class by my sister, so I've never finished one of these classes…This, will be my…. 8th time, but I always fail."

Drew glanced behind him, interested. "And if you know how to make cookies so well, why, pray tell, did you fail over and over again?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, waving his hand as if nothing. "I don't know, ask Kat."

"It was something like you leaving the first five minutes, every year and never coming back until the cookies were ready to eat." A tart reply sounded from behind May and Drew. They quickly turned around, to see Kat with her hands on her hips and glaring at her little brother. Daniel seemed unfazed, as he shifted positions on the counter, trying to get comfortable. "Its not my fault I get hungry around this time of day. Its only natural, Kat."

Erik also walked up behind Kat, smirking slightly. "You also take naps too… I guess you're unaware of how loud you snore?"

Daniel blushed some, but yawned, looking at his sister and best friend lazily. "Oh please. Don't blame me for your growling stomach Erik."

Erik rolled up his sleeves, smirking at Daniel. "Yeah? You want to tell me that again?"

Daniel grinned good naturally, as he scratched his head, "Sure, but make sure you give me a running head start." Daniel stood up and walked over to Erik, both of them looking each other hard, but grinning. Daniel frowned, realizing his odds. Daniel was on track, so he could run, fast and far. However… Erik played football, AND baseball. He was fast, and strong. Besides… Erik always caught up to him. Daniel sweatdropped and yelped, but Kat cut him off before he could start running, stepping in between both of them, and pushing them lightly apart.

"Not here, you two. Later, but listen, I double checked to make sure we have all the ingredients, so you won't need to run out and get supplies."

Daniel frowned, flopping back on the oh-so-comfortable counter, rolling over onto his back, as brown hair fell back towards the ground. "Darn, I want to test drive that nice looking mini van out in the parking lot."

Drew narrowed his eyes, "Your only 14. Your not old enough to drive a car, let alone a truck."

"I know," Daniel flashed a grin and winked over to Kat and Erik, "That's what makes it so fun. You know, last time I went to get ingredients, I found out that truck outside? I heard it only goes four miles per galloon, but I got it to go five and a half! Huh, am I good or what?"

Drew and May exchanged uneasy glances, but said nothing. Kat sighed, rubbing her neck. "We still need to get you a partner so-"

"Don't bother." Everyone turned and looked behind Daniel, where Lola was grinning broadly. "I'll be Daniels partner."

Daniel turned and grinned at her, "I knew you'd see my charm and come back to me." He winked as Lola growled and clenched his fists, to try and restrain herself from smacking him a good one. Kat shrugged and walked back down to the front of the room, "Okay, Lola. Go for it, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into..."

Drew gave an long, aggravated sigh as he sat forward, folding his hands together and bringing them up towards his mouth, glaring at the back of the head in the person in front of him. May angrily stacked their bowls together, her blue eyes casting death glares at the girl behind her. She wished she would just leave her and Drew alone…

"Okay class, this is how we are going to roll." Drew, May, Lola and Daniel all looked down at Kat, "If you're signed up as a couple (Both May and Drew blushed), please come down here to pick a recipe to make. I have a couple of easy ones, so

-OoO-

Drew frowned and narrowed his eyes, studying the vast assortment of recipe cards that lay out on the table. May giggled excitedly, picking up one or two, studying it, then putting it back down.

"Which one should we pick, Drew?" May smiled eagerly, clutching her hands tightly, her blue eyes darting back and forth, "They all look so good!"

Drew shrugged and reached for one stray one, "How 'bout this one?" He offered it to May, whom quickly grabbed it and skimmed it. "Peanut Blossom Cookies? Hm…. Peanut Butter, Brown Sugar, Vanilla… Hershey kisses! Yummy!" She gave Drew a sweet, childish smile and hugged him quickly. Drew chuckled as he watched May squeal and run back to their counter, holding their recipe card high in the air. _Honestly, that girl…_ _She could be such a little kid sometimes…_

"Come on Drew! I'm hungry!"

He shook his head and tiredly smiled. "Alright, alright, May. Don't get your bandanna up in a rumple." And he trotted after her.

-OoO-

"Daniel, where is that damn half cup of brown sugar I asked for a half-an-hour ago?" An angry, demanding voice sounded from behind May and Drew. Drew groaned, looking at the recipe card with annoyance as May sighed. Here they go again….

"Lola, do you have a map I could borrow?" Daniel grinned, leaning on the counter, "Because I think I'm lost in your eyes."

Lola sighed angrily, and glared at the boy slouching against the counter. "Oh shut up. Will you please help me with these cookies? I'm the only one doing all the work?!"

Daniel rubbed his chin and broke into a even wider smile. "Have I seen you before? Oh yeah, that's right, you Look like my next girlfriend." Drew snorted, as May stifled a giggle. The two had been bickering back and forth for at least a 45 minutes now, with Daniel doing absolutely nothing, and Lola yelling at him and complaining about his laziness.

"Hey Drew?" Lola purred, reaching over the counter, "Do you think that you could give me a hand?"

Drew didn't even glance back, as he handed May an egg that she almost forget to put in, "No. Your partner is Daniel, and you said so. So deal with it."

"Zing!" Daniel cried excitedly, jumping off the counter.

"Oh shut up and get me that brown sugar already." And Lola whacked him with the spoon.

Drew looked at May bored, as she struggled to mix the thick dough together. She stopped suddenly, noticing that she was being watched and looked up at Drew. "Hey, you want a turn at this, Mr. Rose?" May giggled, and offered the bowl.

Drew smirked and flipped his hair, "Thank you, but I'll think I'll pass."

"Hey Lola. Guess what?" Daniel grinned, watching her toss the spoon aside with frustration and stick her hands in to blend the dough. "You want to know what makes brown sugar brown?

Lola rolled her eyes, taking a break and wiping her brow. She looked at Daniel impatiently. "No Daniel, and quiet frankly, I don't care." He ignored her request, as he grin widened.

"Poop."

Drew gagged on the glass of water he had been drinking out of, and May let out a laugh and turned to look at Daniel. That was quiet unexpected… It seems like they weren't the only ones who were surprised either, as a couple of people around them who heard their conversation glanced at Daniel, then looked down at their own brown sugar uneasily. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, and you know Chocolate? Yeah, its made out of CARDBOARD." May continued to laugh as Drew looked at Daniel, amused.

"You have issues."

Lola hit Daniel again with the spoon. "Brown Sugar is brown because of Molasses, you dummy. And all chocolate is made from dried cocoa beans."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow at Lola, "Are you doubting the Puppet Master (referring to himself)?"

Drew couldn't even restrain himself, as both he and May began to laugh uncontrollably. Daniel grinned at them, as Lola looked from Drew to Daniel, ignoring May. "You guys are so immature. That is, except for you Drew."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Go fly a kite, Lola."

"Zing!"

May sighed, putting the bowl of dough back on the counter and powted at Drew, "Drew! My arm is tired from all this mixing!" She wined.

Drew rolled his eyes, "That's because your weak."

"Zing!"

May looked at Daniel exasperated, this kid hopped into their conversation at the most random moments. May turned back to Drew, holding her spoon with cookie dough sticking to it, "Are you calling me weak?"

"Well," Drew shrugged and smirked at her, "they say a coordinators Pokemon reflects their trainer…" May growled and grabbed a handful of flour. Before either of them knew it, May threw the handful at Drew, and it lightly rained down on him, giving him a white dusting. Lola gasped, having been watching to two of them bicker happily, as Daniel began to laugh.

"Zing!! Drew, you just got…" Daniel paused, thinking of a good word, "Flour-fied!!"

Drew ignored him, lifting his hand up and slowly wiping the flour off his face, glaring at May. He reached over and grabbed the egg they never used, and cracked it onto her head. Lola laughed deviously, as May screamed with horror.

"Zing!" May took a huge scoop out of the bowl, and smashed it into Drews green hair. Drew cringed, as huge chunks fell to the floor. "May!"

"Zing!" Drew and May turned fast, Drew with another egg and May with another handful of cookie dough and they both threw it at Daniel. Acting quickly, he let out a yelp and dropped in the floor. Lola gasped and turned around just into to get smacked by a hard ball and feel the yolk drip down her neck.

Drew and May froze, and stared at Lola as she slowly reached to touch the yolk. Then, May couldn't help it. She didn't really like Lola, Lola had been mean to her the whole time, and she just had to laugh.

May quickly slapped her hands on her mouth, to try and keep from laughing. Drew glanced at her, surprised but a slow grin spread across his face.

Lola growled angrily, pretending that May had been the one to throw both the egg and the dough. "You, Evil… Girl! You will pay!" Lola yelled angrily, fire sparking in her eyes. She quickly grabbed a bottle of oil on Daniels counter, unscrewed it and squirted it at May.

May yelped and threw her hands up in front of her face to protect herself… but she never felt anything. She heard Lola gasped, and May slowly opened her eyes. Drew stood in front of her, a cookie sheet in his hand. He threw it down to the ground, and glared up at Lola.

"No one can throw food at my slave… but me." Drew combed his hair with his fingers, oil dripping down his wrist and onto the floor; the cookie sheet couldn't shield all of him.

"Drew…" May eyes twinkled with awe as she slowly broke into a smile.

"Don't think this will go unpunished, young lady," Drew glanced back, smirking slightly, "You're in trouble for throwing flour at me, and making me get oil in my hair." May giggled and nodded.

Lola fumed, her fist balled up in anger. "I don't care whose side your on, Drew… May… This…. Is…. War!!" Lola shouted and threw their baking soda at them. May yelped excitedly, as Drew pulled her down to the ground with him. May reached up onto their counter, and grabbed a glass jar of salt. Drew quickly took it from her, and hopped up onto Lolas counter (Dun, dun da! Spidermen!!). Lola grabbed Daniel and whirled him in front of her, so all the salt Drew threw at him hit Daniel.

"Oh!"

Daniel fell dramatically onto the counter, holding the stomach where he had been sprayed with salt, "I've been hit!" May began to giggle, as Drew and Lola stared at him. "I'm dying! Oh… I'm too young and beautiful to die! Dying!!" Drew rolled his eyes, as Daniel rolled across the counter, still groaning. "Dying! …Aw, mothers going to kill me for this!"

Then, Drew narrowed his eyes, as he spotted Daniel slowly reaching for the stick of butter on his counter. Daniel caught his eye, and instantly jumped up to grab it. He threw it at Drew, but Drew rolled off their counter and onto the floor. Daniel watched in horror as the butter soared across the room, and hit a boy down on the first floor.

Erik and Kat looked down at the stick of butter that was slowly fell off Erik's hand. They both looked up and over at May, Drews, Daniels and Lolas direction, who were sheepishly smiling and waving at them innocently. Erik narrowed his eyes, as he slowly reached for the stick of butter.

"Erik… Erik, no. Please… The class has been going so well." Kat begged, as Erik picked up the stick, his eyes gleaming. "Sorry Katherine," Erik grinned, as he squeezed the butter some, looking at Daniel, "But it's too late."

Kat sighed, putting her bangs behind her ears, "Fine, but I get to be on your team, okay?"

Erik glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and winked, "Yeah. Okay. Of course."

-OoO-

May gasped, as a stick of butter flew past her and creamed Daniel in the shoulder. He let out a cry of alarm and fell off the counter onto the floor. Lola stared at him as he groaned, removing the stick of butter from his shoulder. "Zing…"

Annie, who had been watching the whole thing from a distance, grabbed a sack of powered sugar. "FOOD FIGHT!" People all across the room froze and stared at her, as she went racing across the room holding the sack, laughing deviously as she waved it all around, making sure to get everyone well. Soon, even the old people were crackling and laughing, as eggs, butter sticks, cookie dough, vanilla, chocolate chips, flour and sugar were exploding and being thrown all across the room. Screams, giggles, groans of defeat and battle cries echoed in the room, until finally someone who was passing by poked their head in to so what the commotion was all about. The poor guy was greeted instantly by a shower of baking powder and a dozen eggs.

Needless to say, he didn't come back.

"Ah ha!" Lola smirked evilly, as she stumbled upon a secretly hidden box of packaged eggs. She drove her nail throw the plastic, grabbed a handful of eggs and glared over in Drews direction (since she could not find May.) "If your not with me, then your against me Drew!"

Drew growled, quickly searching for something to protect himself, but finding nothing in his grasp. Lola laughed evilly, as she started to throw the eggs at him with all her strength. Drew grimaced and held his shoulder as an egg broke, she was throwing them like baseballs and they were actually really hurting him. _Man, this girl was nuts. She was taking this food fight a little too far._

"Hey!" Despite all the noise currently going on in the room, Lola and Drew turned to see May grinning over at them: Lola wasn't the only one that found some extra supplies. May held her bandanna in her hand like a bag, loaded with about fifty Hershey kisses. "Leave Drew alone!"

Drew broke into a grin and laughed, as May hurled her red bandanna across the room, Hershey kisses raining down all over Lola. She screamed and dropped to the floor, covering her head, dropping a few eggs in the process.

Drew held out his hand, which May grabbed and the two of them raced across the room safety. He yanked her down behind one of the counters, and they leaned up against it, trying to catch their breathes. Drew turned to him, "You, you may never see that bandanna again, now that its in Lola's grasp."

May giggled nervously, "Oh I know. I had to do something." She giggled again, "She had vengeance in her eyes, Drew."

Drew half laughed, knowing that May wasn't kidding. Instead, he tilted his head and smiled tiredly. "Well I'm glad you did, slave."

May stuck her tongue out at him, but blushed slightly as she smiled.

He turned to her, panting slightly, "Your not afraid to get a little messy are you?"

May laughed and shook her head. "Nope! What's our plan, Captain?"

Drew peered over the side of the counter and looked over to Lola, who had been angrily searching for them across the room. "We have to cut her supplies off." Drew said, after studying her surroundings for another minutes and turning back to May. "If she has nothing else to throw, then we can dump, flour or something on her."

May nodded, and slowly stood up. "I'll distract her, since she really wants revenge on me and you go get those eggs, okay?"

Drew grinned, glancing back at her, "Couldn't have thought of a better plan myself. Be careful! She's winging those eggs like there's no tomorrow." They exchanged grins, before running stealthy back onto the battlefield.

-OoO-

Erik and Daniel were duking it out in one corner, Kat, Annie and Russ were racing around the room crazily, throwing eggs everywhere, May and Drew were up against Lola and the other random people. Who knew food could be used for more than eating?

Finally, it became apparent that there was no more food to throw anymore. Everyone was covered, head to toe with some sort of baking supplies and all of them had tear streaks down their face from laughing so hard. May and Drew sat down heavily on the ground, panting hard as they leaned against each other.

May giggled, as she brushed her brown hair, trying to shake off all the flour and cookie dough. "I… I think, we won." May panted, trying to regain her breath.

Drew looked at her and grinned, digging through his back pocket. He grinned broadly as he pulled out her red bandanna and offered it to her. "Yeah, I think your right." May gasped and squealed, grabbing it from him and holding it tightly against her chest happily. She didn't think she'd even get it back. Drew watched out of the corner of his eyes, grinning slightly. He had made it his person mission to get it back for her.

May beamed at him, still holding her bandanna, "Yeah, Drew. I think we did win."

"Your wrong," An angry voice sounded from above them. May and Drew quickly looked up and saw Lola angrily glaring down at them, with a galloon of milk, holding it threateningly. "You've ruined my outfit, May, and your acting too nice, too cute with my boy," Lola snapped, unscrewing the lid, "I will have Drew, you'll see. But for the moment… take this."

_Drew had had enough_. Just as she was about to dump it, he turned quickly, whipping his leg out from underneath him, and hit the back of Lola's knees hard. She screamed, her legs giving out as the jug of milk was tossed high into the sky.

Daniel raced across the room and caught Lola before she could hit the ground. She gasped and looked at him, surprised as he gave his million-dollar smile, holding her tight.

"I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later."

However, they forget about the milk. The milk jug fell onto Daniels head, and poor out all over Lola's lap. She screamed with fury, as Daniel moaned, dropping her and rubbing his head.

Erik clapped and whooped from across the room, "Couldn't have done it better myself."

May squealed and hugged Drew, who blushed. "My hero! You saved me from milk!"

Drew smirked, glancing back at Lola. "Too bad too. Because it was a waste of good milk."

"Zing!"

"Okay!" Kat laughed and clapped her hands, "Its about time for us to wrap this up. As promised, you all will be going home with cookies. So…" Kat walked down to her counter, pull back a small board, and took out 12 tins. She took the lid off of one, and showed everyone the contents.

"More ammo!" Daniel cried excitedly, as a couple of people chuckled.

Kat glared at him, "No, Daniel. These cookies are not for throwing." She beamed at everyone, as she put the lid back on. They each one of them had a name on it and filled with different types of cookies, "These have all been prepared in head of time in case a… change of plans, in which, the food fight as an example. Please make sure to take the one with you name on it. I hope you had a good time, we will be back next year and Merry Christmas!"

Everyone in the room exchanged smiles, as they had not been expecting cookies (since ALL the dough was used for arrow-dynamic reasons) and most of them came tottering down to get there's and peek in.

May quickly jumped up, and grabbed Drew's hand eagerly. "Come on Drew! Lets get our cookies!" Drew groaned, as she pulled him to his feet and got dragged down by the skipping May.

Lola watched them furiously. "May… I swear I will have my revenge. That dance will be mine…"

-OoO-

"Okay, lets head back to the Pokemon Center May." Drew sighed, after May looked at the cookies, her eyes dancing with glee.

"Oak-y-dokee!" She giggled, hooking arms with Drew and walking with him back up the steps.

"Hold it," Drew groaned as Lola held a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around and glared at Lola.

"Yes?"

Before either of them could react, Lola grabbed his collar and yanked him in, giving him a long, passionate kiss. May gasped, horrified, as Drew stared at her, his green eyes wide with disbelief and confusion. Finally, she pulled back and gave him a devious smile.

"I'll be seeing you at the dance tonight. I can't wait for _our_ special dance."

Drew growled, "Get over yourself, Lola. I wouldn't dance with a snake like you even if you paid me." With that, he grabbed May's arm and pulled her out of the room, leaving a disgusted but amused Lola. They grabbed their coats, scarf's and their bags from shopping in silence and walked outside, into the brewing winter storm.

May clutched the box of cookies in her arms, as Drew, hands back in the pocket, glared in front of them. Neither of them said anything, the long, awkward silence gnawing at both of them. Finally, as they reached the Pokemon Center, someone had been waiting for them.

"May!" Ash jumped out of his chair and ran over to them. Little did they know, he had something big on his mind, and had been waiting for May a long time. He really didn't want to talk to her about this, situation, but he knew he had too.

"Hi Ash!" May smiled slightly, "Whats up?"

"Ah…" Ash blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck with some embarrassment, "Can, can I talk to you for a second? I need… to… ask you something."

Drew glanced at May, "I'll take your Christmas gifts to your room and meet you back here, ok slave?"

May smiled softly and nodded, "Okay, thanks." Drew nodded to Ash as he passed, who sheepishly smiled. May followed Ash to his and Brock's room, and sat down on his bed wearily.

"So, what do you need?"

Ash, in his embarrassment, forgot to close the door, as he paced back and forth in from of May, wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Ah, well. I need you advice on something…"

May broke into a smile, "Okay! What's it about?"

Ash blushed again, as he rummaged through his backpack. "You're a girl…"

May rolled his eyes, "Yes, thank you for that."

"I want to know… if a girl, would like this necklace- and, I guess, these roses." May gasped, as Ash showed her a blue-green diamond necklace shaped like a tear and twelve dozens roses.

May's smile broaden as she clapped her hands excitedly, "Those were the roses me and Drew saw you buying!" She narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, jumping up pointing her finger at Drew. "Ash, who are those for?"

Ash instantly blushed, and back up. "No-No one!"

May laughed, "How can I tell you if its good or not when I don't even know who your giving them too?" She asked, peering at him.

Ash thoughtfully looked at her, still blushing some before sighing. "Their… their for Misty." He mumbled.

"Who?" May grinned, putting a hand around her ear, "Stop mumbling, Ash!"

"Its, its for Misty!" Ash yelled.

May squealed and clapped her hands together. "Ash!" She couldn't restrain herself, she was so happy for him. So jumped on him and gave him a big hug "That's fantastic!! Its perfect!!" _Misty will be so happy!_

Then, just as she was pulling back, she thought she saw something, or someone's shadow up against the door. However, it vanished and May shrugged it off.

Ash blushed and smiled sheepishly, once May pulled back. "Your sure? Its okay and… she'll like it?"

May nodded eagerly, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Yes! I'm positive! She'll love it!"

Ash sighed and grinned, as he scratched his head. "That's good. Apparently Brock does know something about girls!"

Both he and May laughed.

-OoO-

A girl ran down the hall, dodging a passer bier, her green eyes burning and threatening to spill over with tears. She let a short sob, and sniffed as her orange hair flew back behind, stumbling down the hall, wishing to run away to anywhere but here.

Misty sniffed, as the tears she had been trying to hold back began to spill down her face. She should have know, that he liked her. Why didn't she even think she had a chance against May? She was prettier, nicer and more talented with Pokemon that she was. And that's all Ash ever really wanted.

She had been heading down to Ash's room, to ask him when he, Brock and Max were heading down to the Poke Ball, when she heard voices coming from his room. She was about to knock, when the sight of May hugging Ash caught her eyes. And… he was holding roses. She didn't need to be told that he had given them to her, and probably asked her to the Ball.

"Hey! Misty!" She wasn't going to stop, she didn't want to talk to anyone. But he grabbed her hand. Misty paused, and turned around, and looked at Drew. "What's wrong? What happened?" He demanded.

Misty bit her lip and said nothing, but she knew he wouldn't let her go without a reason. "Ash… and May, they, like each other." Drew gasped, his green eyes going wide with shock.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I saw them, with my own eyes, in his room. He was giving her, roses…. And they were hugging." Drew said nothing, breathing slowly and shakily, his green eyes still wide. Misty slowly pulled her wrist out of Drews hand, as a few more tears trickled down.

"I'm sorry…." With that, she spun around and full out sobbed to her room. Drew didn't stop her, just stood rooted in the spot. Unable to move, nor think.

-OoO-

May skipped down the hall, humming a Christmas tune. Ash was finally catching on that he liked Misty, and Misty was going to receive roses and a pretty necklace from him. A girls dream, no doubt!

She laughed and walked into the lobby, and searched for Drew and found him standing in the middle of the place. She cocked her head to the side, and looked at him confused. "Drew? What, are you doing?"

He let out a slow sigh and looked up, but still had his back to her. "Why did you spend the whole day with me?

May blinked. "What?"

"God! I should have known!" Drew shouted angrily, turning around and glaring at her, "If you like him so much, why don't you go to the Poke Ball with him tonight?"

"What?!" May gasped, staring at him, "Who-What are you talking about?"

"Ash! That's who! God! I really thought May-" He angrily sighed turning back away from her, "I really was going to ask you to- Forget it! I'll just ask Lola! I really thought, that maybe…" He looked at her, his hurt green eyes burning into her

May gasped, her own blue eyes starting to tear up. _What was he talking about? What had happened_? "Drew! Please, tell me what your talking about!"

"Forget it. Your dismissed from being my slave, your bet has been paid. I'm going to find Lola."

She gasped again, her eyes shimmering. Then, she bit her lip, apparently Drew wanted to spend the day with Lola… and probably ask her to that special dance all for him and a special someone. May was mad, and hurt, and…. Really disappointed.

_Why now? _

"Fine! You should just go to the dance with Lola then, if you like her so much!" May angrily shouted, feeling her blue eyes burning fiercer than ever with unshed tears.

Drew turned around and glared at her, "Maybe I will, though I don't see why you would care!"

May's fist balled up with fury, "I don't!"

_Where had they gone wrong?_

"Good!" Drew angrily walked towards the Pokemon Center doors, leaving an even angrier May in his wake. She growled, watching him…

"Hey Drew!" Drew stopped, his hand on the door, he glanced back. (Authors Notes- Careful!! Bad word coming up!!) May eyes burned furiously, her hands balled up at her side. "Merry Fucking Christmas!" She couldn't hold it in any longer, as a tear trickled down her face. She was so upset, so angry and confused. She had been trying to cover up her sadness with her anger, and she was slipping.

Drew growled, glaring and gripping the handle of the door until his knuckles turned white. He didn't understand why she was so mad. She liked _Ash_, not him.

Then suddenly, something caught him off guard. Just as he was about to walk out, his green eyes went wide, as he heard a soft sob behind him. He turned to look, but May was already running back to her room, her hands in her face and her brown hair waving in the wind.

He looked at the door, narrowing his eyes. Maybe… maybe Misty, was wrong… A picture of May hugging Ash excitedly flashed across his mind, and Drew glared again at the door. Then, he heatedly swung it open, and angrily walked outside, heading downtown to find Lola.

-OoO-

_Uh-oh. Not good, like I said. Simple misunderstanding can totally miss up their plans for the Poke Ball. Poor Misty, having such high hopes, Poor Drew, actually enjoying his time with May. _

_May and Ash have no idea what kind of chaos they have accidentally created for the next and LAST chapter!! _

_Yep, you heard it right. The Next chapter will be the Finale, no doubt! So be prepared, it'll be awesome!!_

_Speaking of which_

_Next Chapter- Poke Ball or Bust! May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Brock and other random character prepare and head off to the Poke Ball! A few early Christmas Gifts are exchanged, and someone is going to get caught underneath the mistletoe! But who? _

_And Sam is heading home, hurt, tired and depressed. Can the only person who can stop her realize her true identity? _

_Woot! Sounds good! Make sure you stick around for the next and Finally Chapter!!_

_Reviews please too! Love them!!_

_Until Next Time_

_Back2Freestyle _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here it is! Yes, I know I lied. There are two chapters instead of one. But I realized, as I was typing the last one, that's it really, really long. So, I decided to post the two finale chapters at the same time._

_Oh, and also, before I forget, this chapter will be AND is deticated to my buddy, or dear friend Russ! (Crowd applause in backround) Russ, ladies and gentlemen, has taken a part in this story by asking me constantly whether or not I was done with the next chapter for this story. So, you all owe him one!! Woot!! So, Russ, this ones for you, buddy._

_Cool? Cool._

_Ok! Lets get to it!!_

-OoO-

"Fine! You should just go to the dance with Lola then, if you like her so much!" May angrily shouted, feeling her blue eyes starting to burn with unshed tears.

Drew turned around and glared at her, "Maybe I will, though I don't see why you would care!"

May's fist balled up with fury, "I don't!"

"Good!" Drew angrily walked towards the Pokemon Center doors, leaving an even angrier May in his wake. She growled, watching him…

"Hey Drew!" Drew stopped, his hand on the door, he glanced back. (Authors Notes- Careful!! Bad word coming up!!) May eyes burned fierously, her hands balled up at her side. "Merry Fucking Christmas!" She couldn't hold it in any longer, as a tear trickled down her face. She was so upset, so angry and confused. She had been trying to cover up her sadness with her anger, and she was slipping.

Drew growled, glaring and gripping the handle of the door until his knuckles turned white. He didn't understand why she was so mad. She liked _Ash_, not him.

Then suddenly, something caught him off guard. Just as he was about to walk out, his green eyes went wide, as he heard a soft sob behind him. He turned to look, but May was already running back to her room, her hands in her face and her brown hair waving in the wind.

He looked at the door, narrowing his eyes. Maybe… maybe Misty, was wrong… A picture of May hugging Ash excitedly flashed across his mind, and Drew glared again at the door. Then, he heatedly swung it open, and angrily walked outside, heading downtown to find Lola.

-OoO-

May burst through her door, openly crying and jumped on her bed, hugging her pillow and sobbing uncontroably into it. She didn't know why, but she was so disappointed. Not only that, but completely and utterly confused too. She had no idea what Drew's problem was, as if he suddenly decided he didn't like her anymore.

May curled up in a ball on her bad, as she slowly stopping sobbing, but the tears continued to fall. "Why am I so disappointed?"

Because you wanted to be the one to dance with him tonight.

Her blue eyes twinkled and shimmered, unable to stop herself from picturing herself with Drew, laughing and grinning, holding each others hands as they danced at the Grand Hall tonight. Everyone was watching them, smiling. She could see Brock over by Nurse Joy, coaxing her to dance with him, Max running after him and pulling him away, Ash and Misty laughing and talking to each other about their past adventures… But then, Lola jumped into her day dream, right between herself and Drew, and pushed May to the ground. Drew said nothing but laughed and smiled with Lola and ignored poor, helpless May. And then, the realization kicked in.

May… was in love, with her rival, Drew.

She turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Who was she kidding? She knew she had liked Drew for a long time, just refused to accept the fact. Why? May's eyes began to burn again… Because she knew that there was no way that Drew could like May.

"_There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas Tree… I just want you all for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…"_

May sat up on her bed, listening closely to the music that was coming from down the hall. Someone must have blasted it just now: she hadn't heard it before. The song continued to play, one of her favorites, and soon she singing along in her head absentmindedly.

"_Oh I don't ask for much Christmas, I wont even wish for snow!" _

As the song continued to play, she was rubbing her bandaged arm, or where her poisonous cut was. The one that Drew had only torn his shirt to wrapped and keep from bleeding further. She still couldn't get over it now, and it still made her blush to think about it.

"I won't even make a list and send it. Cause I just want you here tonight, waiting under the mistletoe!"

May bit her lip, and looked at the small Christmas Tree on the desk in the corner of her hotel room. She really, really wanted to tell him this Christmas that she liked him, once she realized he was here. But….

"_Make my wish come true…!!"_

If he didn't like her back, then it would be extremely awkward between them. And May couldn't let that happen. So, it was better if they stayed friends, right?

She sniffed and wiped away the last of her tears. So it was better if she didn't go to the Poke Ball tonight. She would only torture herself… Brock, Ash and Max may not be happy, and she wouldn't be able to wear that pretty dress in front of Drew… but, it was for the better, wasn't it?

A soft knock sounded from May's door, interrupting her thoughts. She slowly climbed

off her bed, and walked over, opening it slowly. There stood a boy with a Santa Claus hat with sticks of messy brown hair poking out in random spots, black glasses, twinkling blue eyes and a broad grin.

"Hi May!"

May couldn't help but break into a small smile, despite matters at hand. "Hi Daniel! What do I own the pleasure of your company?"

Daniel flashed a thumb's up and grin, before digging through a bag he had strapped around his chest (messenger bag people) and pulling out an envelope, offering it to May. "Here, May. This is for you, from this afternoon. Merry Christmas."

May took the envelope, and look at it. It had her name and Drew's scrawled out on the front, and yet it was sealed tightly in the back. She looked up at Daniel frowning slightly, confused. "What is it?" Daniel tipped his Santa Claus hat in a polite manner and winked at her.

"There's a note in it that explains it. Its nothing big, just… something you might like. I can't stay for chit-chat though, I have to hurry along and get the last of these envelopes delivered too. Kat is making all the refreshments for tonight's Poke Ball, and that means someone will have to check to make sure that those cookies aren't poison, if you get what I mean." He winked at her again, and May giggled, "But I'll see you at the Poke Ball tonight, alright?"

Before she could answer, he gave her one last grin before quickly turning and jogging back down the hall, the reindeer bells on his bag jiggling merrily with every step he took. May watched him, still slightly confused, before turning and walking back into her room. Sitting on the bed, she slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

"_Hello, hello!_

_This Kat, Erik, Daniel, Russ and Annie here to again, to thank you for coming to bake with us today! I hope you didn't mind the food fight… though it looked like everyone was having fun. Along with the few cookies to remember this fantastic and beautiful Christmas Eve, I (Kat) had been taking pictures of everyone with my camera during the session. Enclosed, I have all the good photos of you and your partner._

_Annie: Come back next year please! We had a lot of fun with everyone, made some new friends and some awesome cookies! Merry Christmas! _

…_New Jersey girls rulez!!_

_Russ: It was nice meeting all of you, talking with people from all over the place. I had a lot of laughs, grins and eggs " exchanged" with many people. It was great to spend my Christmas Eve with you, and I hope to see you all again next year._

… Boy Scouts are better than New Jersey girls!!

_Erik: I might have not talked to any of you, but you did help me have the opportunity to throw a stick of butter at Katherine's little brother, Daniel. Thank you for that, and Merry Christmas._

_Daniel: Zing!_

_I like eggs._

_Kat: Thank you again! I can't thank you guys enough for coming out on Christmas Eve to hang with a bunch of… weirdo kids in the kitchen! I do hope all of you had a great time. All five of us will be at the Poke Ball tonight, so come on over to say good bye before we head back home to either Stoney Bridge in Kanto, or Golden Leaf back in Hoenn. We will be back next year, here in Twilight Town, so we hope to see you then!_

_Merry Christmas, from all of us kids!"_

May smiled, as she re-read the letter. She wish she could have spent more time with those guys, they were really nice. She sighed and placed the note next to her, as she pick up the photos. She smiled softly, as she went through them: She was excitedly picking a recipe while Drew watched her with boredom, arguing with Lola and Daniel, racing holding hands as they raced across the room during the food fight, holding pots and pans to protect themselves, leaning on each other and laughing at the end of class, and then a big class picture… A tear trickled down her face, as she looked at each one of them carefully. Kat was a good photographer, May had no idea that her picture was being taken at all… yet somehow, all the pictures were great.

She sighed, putting the photos down and looking up at the ceiling, frowning slightly as the last of her tears trickled down her face.

How did it come to this?

"_Make my wish come true!! All I want for Christmas…… Is, you!"_

-OoO-

Drew walked briskly down the half snow covered sidewalk, his hands shoved angrily into his dark purple jacket, as he glared at the cheery people walking past him, wishing him a Merry Christmas. He ignored them, his green hair failing into his green eyes as a puff of cold breath rose in the air hastily. He sighed irritably, dodging the excited little kid running down the sidewalk, on his way to find Lola.

He finally slowed down, and looked down at the sidewalk hard, but… a glint of sadness shimmered in his eyes quickly. This was not how he wanted his Christmas to be like…

He grinned slightly, looking up from the sidewalk, though he would never admit it, he had been really, truly having fun with May. He could be himself, and wouldn't have to worry about her being an over-obsessive fan girl of his or something along those lines. Drew felt comfortable with her, more comfortable than he can ever remember with anyone else… though he didn't know why.

Drew angrily glared at the lamppost he was passing. But it didn't matter how much he liked her, she liked Ash. So it was all pointless, this strange feeling called love that made him act so cool around her, that made those accursed Beautiflys in his stomach flutter when she laughed. This whole day, worthless. A waste of his time. All those contest he attended because she was there, he shouldn't have bothered. And that time they spent together watching the sunset before leaving for Johto…

He stopped, and looked around him. He had been so mad, he hadn't been noticing where he was walking. Apparently, he reached the outskirts of town, and climbed a small hill. Now, he looked down upon the beautiful Twilight Town, twinkling merrily with Christmas Lights. Drew smiled softly, and walked over to the edge, leaning against the small stone wall and looked down, trying to compose his thoughts.

He wasn't quiet sure how long he had stayed there, but once he realized there was a bench a few feet behind him, he lost track of time. Lost in his own thoughts, and in the Sunset in front of him.

That is until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi ya Drew!" Drew almost instantly mentally scowled, as he glanced at the girl behind him. He rolled his eyes and looked back in front of him, at the sunset. "What do you want, Lola?"

She broke into a grin, and sat down on his bench, oblivious to his dislike. "Where's May? You two get in a fight or something?" She asked innocently, twirling her bang around her finger.

Drew said nothing, and Lola's smile widened.

"Hm… that's a shame. But we both know you're too good for her, Drew." Drew shot her a death glare, but she waved it off, "After all, she's way ugly, and dumb. She trys to act cute, but lord knows she isn't. And what is with that outfit? Ugh!

Drew gritted his teeth, giving an almost death dying look in front of him, his fist's balling up with anger at his side. Lola sure didn't know when to shut her mouth, did she? But, he took in a deep breath and sighed slowly, letting go of the sudden surge of anger before it got the best of him.

"What do you gain by insulting her?" Drew asked, tilting his head to look at her, his green eyes almost bored, "Do you make yourself feel better?" Lola growled, and murmured curse words under her breath. _Drew…._

"So, I guess your not going to dance with her tonight, then huh?"

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed again, but this time in frustration. "Why are you still here, Lola?"

Lola laughed and squeezed his arm. "I'll be your date sweetie, no need to ask." Drew glanced at her, and bit his tongue. He told May that he would ask Lola, though he really, REALLY, didn't want to go with her. On the other hand, if he didn't show up with Lola, May might think he chickened out, or she turned him down.

Drew snapped his head around and looked at the ground angrily. He just couldn't win could he?

What should he do?

Lola looked at him with her big dark blue eyes that seemed to be smirking at him, as if he was playing right into her hands. He looked away, thinking about his adventures that afternoon. Having breakfast with May, shopping for hours and breaking for snacks every fifteen minutes, running down the sidewalk with her, then baking cookies…

"Be there at 7:00 sharp."

Lola squealed and hugged Drew, "Oh Drew! I knew you'd come around and ask me sooner or later!"

Drew rolled his eyes, and pushed Lola off some. "Whatever, I'm going back to the Pokemon Center." Lola jumped up and hooked his arm with hers. "That's great sweetheart! I'll walk you there!" She put her head on his shoulder and grinned at him annoying, and walked in step with him. Drew was so annoyed, gritting his teeth so hard it almost hurt as his eyes looked straight forward. He couldn't even talk he was so mad, irrated. So he didn't, and the two walked down the snow covered hill, Lola hanging onto Drew and rambling about the beautiful dress she was going to wear and how cute they were going to be while Drew cursed her and everyone around them (mentally of course…)

-OoO-

Drew sighed, shoving his hands further into his pockets as he head walk into the Pokemon Center and walked down the Christmas decorated halls. He watched as an embarrassed boy, up ahead of him hand a girl a small red rose and asked her to the ball. His green eyes clouded slightly, as he heard the girl scream and jump on the blushing boy and repeatedly say yes, over and over again. Drew half grinned at the boy as he passed, and gave him a nod of congratulations. The boy sheepishly grinned back as the girls eyes danced.

A soft stream of Christmas music coming from the Pokemon lobby caught his attention. It was the song that May had been singing while they had been shopping_… "I'll be home for Christmas… if only in my dreams…"_ He smiled slightly, as the song continued to play in his head and the lobby. And before he knew it, he was at his room.

Drew was searching for his room key and about to slide the card in, when his foot brushed against something. He looked down, and saw a box, about the size of a shoe box, wrapped in red wrapping paper and a big white bow. Drew frowned slightly, leaning down to pick it up. _And why didn't he see it before? Boy, he's out of it today._ Putting the present underneath his arm, he slid the card in the lock and opened his door. He tossed his card on top of the tv, and sat on his bed, looking at the present, his eyes narrowing.

There was no card.

He glared at it for another minute, but finally deciding to open it. He tore the wrapping paper off, crunched it up into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan in the corner. Slowly, Drew took the top off, and peered in.

Once he knew what it was, he gasped and his green eyes flashed with sadness.

The box had about ten photographic, sprawled out around the box. Each one had Drew in it… and May; some of them from contests, Grand Festivals, and a few from today. There was also a yellow rose, a few Hershey kiss cookies from earlier that afternoon and a folded sheet of paper, which he picked up and unfolded, as he fingered the rose, reading the note silently.

_Hi Drew!_

_I know its still a bit early for Christmas present to be given, but I couldn't wait to give it to you. It's just a bunch of pictures that I was given of us, and I made some copies so you could have the originals. Because, maybe, ah, you would like them._

_The rose is yellow, and the lady at the flower shop told me that yellow is suppose to symbolize friendship. We… still are friends, right?_

_And the cookies… Sorry about that. Between Munchlax and Ash, there was barley any cookies left for me to eat! So, these were the few they didn't get to. But I had one or two, and they are really good!! Especially with milk! Yummy!!"_

Drew rolled his eyes, but smiled. He could just see May squirming in her chair excitedly, just thinking about the cookies making her hungry.

"Um, I don't know if I ever told you… but I… ah, er… um…want you to know that, I might, MIGHT have had a lot of fun with you today. Aw, I'm only kidding, I had a lot of fun with you! Running around, doing some Christmas shopping, eating all those yummy candies you got for me! Yum!! I hope, I wasn't a burden though… And I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just, real confused, I didn't understand what you were talking about. But, if you really want to, dance with Lola tonight, I want you to. I'm happy when your happy… right?

I don't, think that I will be going to the Ball, tonight, though. So, I hope you have fun without me, ok Drew?

Merry Christmas, and thanks for a fantastic day.

Your Friend,

May"

Drew must have re-read the note several times before sighing again (he has been doing a lot of that lately, hasn't he?). He tossed the note to the floor and flopped back onto his back, looking up at the ceiling, his brows furrowed with frustration.

Great, Drew. Now what do you do?

-OoO-

"Do you know what I want for Christmas, Nurse Joy?" Poor Nurse Joy looked at Brock confused and slightly red faced, as he cupped her hands in his, his eyes sparkling (Author's Note- does Brock have eyes?).

"Ah… maybe a scarf?" Nurse Joy smiled and laughed uneasily, as a few Pokemon coordinators walked by, cocking their eyebrows and smirking at her.

Brock's grin widened, "Maybe, if it was made by your delicate hands, my dear Nurse Joy. But no, there's something more that I would like and she's standing right-"

"Knock it off Romeo! We've got a problem!" Brock let out a groan of pain, as a small boy jumped up and grabbed his ear, yanking him down to his level and dragging him away. Max growled, his glasses flashing with impatience, as Ash smiled sheepishly at Nurse Joy and excused the three boys from her.

Max dragged Brock over to the couch and three chairs by the fireplace, in the corner of the Pokemon Center. There, Ash ran over to meet them, as Max finally let him go. Brock moaned and rubbed his red ear affectingly, "Aw, geeze Max. Your as bad as Misty."

"Brock, listen! Something's wrong with Sam!" Max shouted, and Brock completely forgot about his ear.

"What?"

"I was doing some training with Pikachu over in the park when Max came running over to me," Ash said, as Pikachu hopped up onto his shoulders, "Max says he saw Sam running downtown, crying."

Brock gasped and looked at Max, who was nodding. "I couldn't catch up with her, but I was hoping you guys could help me find her."

"What happened?" Brock asked, looking at both Ash and Max, "Do either of you know why she's upset? Why she's crying?" Neither of them knew, and they both grimly shook their head no. Brock sighed and rocked back onto his heels, only one thing would get Misty really upset, enough to cry. And it had to do with Ash.

"Did you talk to her, at any point today Ash?" Brock suddenly asked, turning sharply to Ash. He blinked at him, before striking a thoughtful pose.

"No… not really. We did talk some this mourning, at breakfast, but she was fine then."

Brock sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Still… something wasn't right. And the only way to figure out what happened, was to ask her himself. "Okay, lets split up and search for her. Max, I want you and Ash to go downtown. Check the food restaurants,

ALL of them. I'll stay here at the Pokemon Center, and find May. Maybe she knows whats up with Mist- Sam."

Ash stared at him and his slip, but Max quickly shoved him towards the door. "Come on Ash! We don't have too much longer until the Poke Ball!"

"Right! Okay! Lets go, Max, Pikachu!"

Brock watched them go, before quickly turning around himself and running down the halls, towards May's and Misty's room. Damn… all he wanted was to let his two best friends confess their feelings for each other, not have everything blow up in his face.

Brock grimaced slightly, realizing this was all his fault. _If he didn't so something soon, this could wreck Ash and Misty's relationship, for good._

_Aw, crap._

But, there was something he had to do before that, while Misty was out.

Brock looked around, doubling checking Misty wasn't there, before quickly trotting over to the telephone with the screens. He found them abandoned, luckily. He chose one, and sat down, and then dialed a number he knew by heart. He sat there, the phone near his ear, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Finally, a blonde hair girl a little older than Brock picked up. "Hello? Oh, hey Brock!"

"Daisy! I need to ask you a favor…"

_-OoO-_

May was humming a soft Christmas tune, brushing through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Was going to the Poke Ball really a good idea? Her thoughts were interrupted, as a loud, quick knock sounded from her door. She paused, and stared at it again, before a slightly panicked voice sounded from behind it.

"May? May? You in there? Its me, Brock!" She quickly jumped off her bed, and ran over to the door, pulling it open at the note of alarm in his voice.

"Brock? Brock, what's the matter?" Brock walked past her and looked around the room, but saw no Misty. He sighed and sat down heavily on her bed, wringing his hands through his thick spiky brown hair again. "Something's troubled Misty, and no one can find her now."

May gasped and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Max said he saw her crying, running through downtown." Brock answered, looking up at May, "Do you have any idea where she'd might be?"

May paused, pacing back and forth in front of Brock. "Well… she did say she had one more gift she wanted to find this mourning, when I saw her briefly when me and Drew were shopping."

"Where did you see here?"

May paused again, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "It was right before we went to that Baking class… oh!" She snapped her fingers and smiled broadly, "The Sunset Corner! That's where we saw her last!"

Brock nodded and jumped off her bed, "Okay, that's where I'm going to look for her." He checked his watch, "If I don't find her, I'll meet up with Ash and Max and will come back here and we will all go to the Ball tonight together… you, are going to the Poke Ball, aren't you?"

May paused and bit her lip, looking away from Brock's stern eyes, and yet, she said nothing. She had been seriously thinking about it ever since she had that fight with Drew, and she had only just concluded that she wasn't going… Brock let out a frustrated sigh, and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her gently, as she gaped and looked at him, "May, you have to go to the Poke Ball. Please, if not for yourself, then for Drew."

May's gasped and her blue eyes shimmered. "What are you-"

"Just think about it. I'll meet you back here at 6:45… please be ready go." With one last kind smile, Brock flew out the door and ran down the hall. May gaped after him, and slowly looked at the dress in her closet. She sighed as she fingered the dark red satin fabric, and looked at the diamond necklace her mother sent her special for the occasion…

Maybe…

Ten minutes later, May was standing in front of the mirror, wearing her red dress and mothers necklace, her brown hair down as usual, a white bow in the back. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly. She did look kind of pretty in it…

Then suddenly, it hit her. May stifled a gasp, covering her mouth. She knew where Misty would be! She picked up corners of her dress, grabbed her room key and ran to the door. She yanked it open, and sprinted down the hallway of the Pokemon Center, barefoot. She glanced at the clock on the way out and grimaced. 6:25. She had twenty minutes to find Misty.

She ran past a few other coordinators, who were already dressed and heading over to the Poke Ball, and ignored their humorous looks. After all she wasn't wearing any shoes…

May threw herself up against the doors, and a cold, bone chilling, merciless wind slapped her face. She shivered and stifled a scream, as her feet touched the cold concrete\snow. But she bit her tongue and kept running, a puff of her breath rising in the cold winter night. She had to find Misty before it was too late.

-OoO-

"Another cookie dear?" A plate of freshly bake cookies was placed down onto a small table in front of the fireplace.

Misty sniffed and gave a watery smile to the old lady next to her, "Thank you Mrs. Hetmen. I don't know where I'd be without you right now." Mrs Hetmen smiled softly down at the bloodshot green eyed girl. Mrs. Hetmen had been walking down town with her husband, enjoying the beautiful crisp Christmas Eve night, when they came upon a girl on a bench, curled up in a ball, crying softly. Mrs. Hetmen being the kind, motherly lady she was, approached the girl and asked her if she was alright. Once the girl looked up, Mrs. Hetmen gasped, and instantly took Misty's hand and lead her back to the shop, Mr. Hetman following obediently.

Mrs. Hetmen sat next to Misty, and patted her hand. "Now, why don't you start over from the beginning, sweetie and tell me all about it."

Misty sniffed and rubbed her nose. "Ok... Well, I've known this boy named Ash-"

"Misty!"

The door to the shop burst open, and both Misty and Mrs. Hetmen jumped, quickly turning to look in the direction of the bam. May panted heavily, her hand on the doorknob taking in deep breaths.

"Misty-We've- got- Poke Ball- Get ready-" Misty and Mrs. Hetmen stared at May, who was quiet a sight. Her feet were blue and bloody, and her dress was a little wrinkly. Her hair was also a bit, messy looking and her arms were pale from the temperature outside,

"Brock, Ash and Max- looking for you- and- Is that cookies?!" In a flash, May skipped across the room, and grabbed a cookie off of Misty's plate, munching happily on it. "Yummy…."

"May, what are you doing here? Isn't the Poke Ball starting soon?" Misty asked quietly, deciding not to look at her.

May finished her cookie, then glared at Misty. "Yes, as a matter of a fact, it is starting soon. What I want to know is why your not in your dress and ready to go? Brock said that he, Max and Ash were going to meet with us in fifteen minutes and we were all going to the ball together!"

Misty turned away, and looked straight into the fire, holding her mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"I'm not going."

"What?!"

Misty raised her chin stubbornly in the air, "That's right. I'm not going, May. Now leave me alone. In fact, I'm already packed my stuff, its over by the door, and I'm leaving tonight."

May gasped, "What!? But why?!" Misty bit her lip, her green eyes darting back into the fire. She could tell her why, but Ash did deserve better than Misty. She was happy for him, and who was she to yell at May for it? May couldn't help it that Ash fell in love with her, and he couldn't help it that May fell in love with him. Who was Misty to try and mess things up?

"Because, I don't feel like it." Misty replied stoutly, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Mrs. Hetmen watched the two girls, deciding it was better if she din't get involved.

May growled, her fists balled up with fury at her side. "I did not run through the snow in barefoot, twenty mintues before meeting with the boys just to get a no from you."

Misty snorted, "Well then, get over it because I'm still not going." And then, something snapped.

_Slap!_

Misty stared at May, her right hand holding her red, stinging cheek. May panted, her right hand still raised in the arm, and beginning to burn. "I don't know what happened to the Misty I know," May said softly, looking hard at Misty, "But I would really like her to come back now."

Misty gaped at May, still holding her cheek. Did, did May slap her?

"Listen to me, Misty. I will do everything I can to help you get ready for the Poke Ball tonight, but I can't make you go. If you truly do not want to go, don't… but Misty…" May's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "You'll really regret it if you don't."

Misty looked away, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. Then, she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Alright, if you say so May."

May laughed and clapped her hands, "Come on, girl. We have to get you ready."

Misty nodded and gave her a watery smile. "Thanks, May. I owe you one."

-OoO-

"Max, you go on ahead." Three boys stood in the Pokemon Center Lobby, two of them looking at the oldest one with confusion. People all around them were dressed very nicely, or formally, and heading over to the Poke Ball, which was starting in twenty minutes.

The three boys were also dressed formally, Ash wearing a black suit and red tie, Pikachu also wearing a red bow tie, Brock also wearing a black jacket and pants, but with a dark green tie and Max with just a nice button up white shirt with olive green pants.

Max stared at Brock, but almost instantly knew what Brock wanted. So he nodded his head, and trotted down to the hall towards May's room. After all it was time to pick her up.

Brock motioned to Ash and lead him over to the couch in the lobby. There, he placed a firm hand on his shoulder and sat him down.

"Brock?" Ash looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

Brock then bent down, and looked at Ash in the eye. "Listen Ash, I'm about to give you your Christmas Present. Do you know what it is?"

Ash blinked and stared at Brock, before looking around the room, not seeing any wrapped presents. "Ah, no… But Brock! You didn't to get me anything!" Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing Pikachu on the head.

Brock shook his head and grinned back, "No Ash. This was something I had to do. Its not something in a present Ash, all nice and wrapped up with a bow. You can't put a price on it either."

Ash scratched his head, and laughed uneasily. "A riddle, Brock? You know I'm not good with those."

But Brock shook his head, "It has something to do with Sam." Ash looked at Pikachu, who grinned broadly back; Pikachu had already figured it out a long, long time ago.

"Sam? What does-?" he suddenly saw Brock's gasp, and his expression changed dramatically from excitement to delight and pure joy. Ash watched Brock stand up and looked behind Ash, so Ash quickly turned around to she what he was so happy about.

Once he did, his jaw dropped and his brown eyes went wide.

"Sorry to make you wait, Ash, Brock." May beamed and giggled slightly, swinging her small red and sparkly bag behind her.

"Though I doubt you waited long," Misty mumbled, brushing a stray bang from out in front of her face, "You guys were never on time for anything, especially you, Ash Ketchum."

Brock let out a whistle, and clapped his hands, looking at his two best girl friends. "May, Mist- Sam, you look beautiful!" May and Misty blushed slightly, and smiled at each other.

May was wearing a long red and white dress, a small train behind her, with little sparkles at the bottom that shimmered every step she took. Her brown hair was down as usual, though she had her bangs out now, and a glittery white bow up in the back. She was also wearing matching heels, and had a little red drawn string bag with a few things, like Blazikens pokeball, tissues and a chocolate cookie.

Misty's hair was down, and curled slightly, and her orange hair seemed so soft and glossy. She was wearing a teal blue, long, flowing dress that also had a slight train behind her (train an amount of fabric that drags behind something. Found commonly with wedding gowns). She had a matching sash, which was draped around each of her arms and hanging down. She was wearing white heels, and diamond necklace.

Ash gasped, his brown eyes glistening as a smile slowly crept across his face, looking at Misty with awe. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, blushed and quickly looked back down to the ground grumpily.

There was no doubt in his mind now, he knew the secret. She could no longer fool him now, that Sam, Ash thought, his grin widening.

Her name was not Sam.

"Its rude to stare…" Misty said softly, but grumpily, a blush still apparent on her face, her arms folded across her chest, as she looked at his out of the corner of her eyes. Ash blinked at her, almost confused for a second, before breaking into laughter and scratching his head sheepishly.

"Ha, do I know you?" Misty, turned suddenly, her eyes wide, May Brocks, Max all matching her expression, "You look so different… Sam." He grinned, something was telling him that it was better to keep it a secret for the moment.

Misty smiled slightly, as she twirled her bang around the finger. And yet… things were different now, now that she knew he didn't like her. "Thanks…"

"Shall we get going to the ball, ladies?" Brock bowed, and offered each of the girls an arm. May giggled as Misty rolled her eyes, but each girl took an arm, with a grinning Ash and Max following.

-OoO-

All five of them walked down the half snow covered path, all of them chatting and laughing happily, all but Misty that is, who only smiled and stayed very quiet.

They arrived at the Grand Hall, and found a long line to enter. Apparently someone at the door was collecting things. Max turned to May, "There are no tickets, right?" May frowned and shook her head, her brown hair flowing back and forth. "Not that I know of."

Ash stood up on his tip-toes and tried to look over the crowd, "I can see… two people at the door, and other people are giving them something as they go in. But I can't see what it is." He then turned to Misty, and smiled. "Come on Sam," He reached over and grabbed her hand, "Lets go find out whats going on up there."

Misty blushed, as he dragged her away by her hand. "Ash! Wait!" But it was too late, as the two made their way through the crowd, approaching the front.

Brock stopped, his eyes twinkling as he watched them go. "He knows…"

"Knows what?" May asked, frowning slightly as she gave Brock a confused look.

Brock shook his head and looked at his two younger friends. "May, I need you to do a favor. I need you to go back and run to Ash's room. I'm sure he showed you those roses and necklace for Misty?"

May laughed and clapped her hands, "Yes! They are absolutely beautiful! She'll love them!"

Brock nodded, his Santa Claus hat bobbing up and down, "Can you go and get them for him, so he can give it to her tonight?"

May nodded and winked at Brock and Max. "Sure thing! I'll meet you guys inside, alright? Be back soon!" She turned around and ran back to the Pokemon Center.

Max watched her go, smiling slightly, "She better watch where she is going, or she's going to run into someone again…"

Brock also grinned slightly, looking after May's skipping figure, "I know…" He turned to Max and grinned, "Shall we get going? I know there's beautiful ladies inside just waiting to dance with me tonight."

Max groaned, as they turned to continued to walk towards the Grande Hall, "Don't push it Brock."

-OoO-

"Attention one, attention all! While you go and enjoy your blissful Christmas Eve night, you can leave your Pokemon here, so they too can have a Christmas party they will never forget!" A young, pink haired lady shouted into a microphone in front of the Grand Hall. Many people stopped, and listened to them. "If you leave your Pokemon with us, they will be joining many other Pokemon to celebrate this magical night. We have prepared at special Pokemon Party for all of the Pokemon belong to people attending this ball tonight! So, while you have fun, let your Pokemon have fun too!" Many people where now handing their Pokeballs over to a young man, with striking blue hair, who was also grinning broadly and thanking them as he took them. "Thank you, thank you. You wont regret it!"

"This is work great, James." The young pink haired lady whispered to the blue haired boy, who only grinned as he took more Pokeballs.

"Don't forget Jessie," A small cat looking Pokemon wearing a suit and top hat poked Jessie with his staff, "I was my idea."

"Oh, whatever Meowth. But the boss is sure to be pleased when we give him all of these different types of Pokemon!" Jessie laughed evilly, earning a few uneasy glances from the formal guests.

"Uh-oh, Jess. Look!" James reached over and tugged onto her blouse, "Its those twerps!" Jessie eyes sparkled when she laid eyes on Ash's Pikachu.

"How more can you express your love to your Pokemon by giving them a Pokemon Christmas Party!" Jessie shouted, her eyes looking at Ash, "Why what a cute look Pikachu that is!" But before she could pluck him from Ash's shoulders, Pikachu jumped down to the ground out of harms way. "Hey, you little twerps- I mean, kids! Drop you pokeballs here before you head to the Ball, so your Pokemon can have fun while you are! Then, after the pokeball, you can come pick them up here again and everyone will be happy!"

Ash grinned, as he fished out his pokeballs, and handed over his five pokeballs. "That sounds like a lot of fun. You want to go too, Pikachu?"

But Pikachu had a bad feeling about it, so he shook his head and hopped back up on Ash's shoulder. Misty wasn't so eager to hand her Pokemon over though, as she looked at Jessie and James, hard. "Have I seen you guys before? You look, aweful familiar…" Jessie and Jams panicked, "No! No of course not! Now, why don't you give us you pokemon," Jessie snatched Misty's pokeballs from out of her hand.

"Hey!"

"Now, you to go on and enjoy yourself!" James hopped out from the other side of the counter and pushed them into the Grande Hall. Misty frowned at him, "Are you sure I haven't-"

"Merry Christmas!" And with one final shove, James ran off backwards. They were going to chase him, but that involved going back into the crowd, and that seemed nearly impossible. So they exchanged shrugs, and walked into the Grande Hall.

Misty and Ash gasped once they caught sight of the Poke Ball. It was absolutely fantastic. The Room was huge, about the size of football field. There were at least eight dazzling, crystal chandeliers hanging up from the painted mural of a ceiling. A small quartet was on the side, towards the back of the Grande Hall. They were playing beautiful Christmas music that seemed to make the mood. And if Misty or Ash had gone to the cookie class May and Drew went to, they would have recognized Russ playing the cello, Annie playing the piano, Kat on the viola, Erik on the drums and Daniel with the trumpet. But, they didn't, though they did acknowledge how professional they sounded. Straight in front of Misty and Ash, there was a small second floor balcony, with winding curvy stairs leading up to it. The Grande Hall had a glamorous dance floor in the center, a twenty Greek looking pillars made out of white marble that separated the dance floor, from about forty tables, all matching with a white tablecloth, plates, and lit candles in the center of each one. There were also two long tables, one on each side of the room, loaded with champagne glasses full of eggnog or fruit punch, and many, many cookies.. People were all around, some around waltzing on the dance floor, some sitting at the tables talking merrily with each other as they had a cookie, or others just walking around. And then, to complete the Christmas Spirit, there was a gigantic Christmas Tree in the far corner, decorated with white Christmas lights and bulbs, and wreaths and garland of also white Christmas lights lined the walls.

It was absolutely, breath taking.

Misty and Ash turned to each other, and laughed and grinned, and before they knew it, they hooked arms and strolled in, as if they were the best of friends. (Mind you, Ash and Misty are the best of friends, but Ash and Sam are not.)

-OoO-

Brock and Max finally found Ash and Misty in the Poke Ball, and together to four of the got a table and began eating snacks, enjoying the night.

It was around then, that a voice came over the speakers, calling to everyone's attention. "Hello, and welcome to the first annual Poke Ball!" The four kids instantly recognized the voice to be Lillians, especially Brock. The crowd clapped and cheered, as they found Lillian up on the balcony, along with Nurse Joyo, Mr. Contessta and Mr. Sukio behind her, all four of them in dresses or suits. "Before we begin, I liked to thank everyone who helped out in making this happen, and my special thanks to Miss Katherine and her friends, Daniel, Annie, Russ and Erik. Those kids made all of tonight's refreshments from scratch, and happen to be very talents musicians, so they will be providing tonight's music as well. Give them a round of a applause everyone!" A spot light went over to the quartet, where the five embarrassing looking kids exchanged sheepishly smiles (all except Erik, who looked like he was bored already.)

"And now, if I could ask for all of the contestants that participated in the Twilight Town Pokemon Contest to come forward, up to the balcony please!"

Drew sighed as he pushed himself off one of the pillars he had been leaning up against coolly, by a snack table. He had been watching the entrance, and say Ash, Brock, Max and Misty walk in, but no May. Drew shouldn't be surprised, she told him she wasn't going. Still… his held in the disappointed sigh, he was hoping maybe she'd show up anyways… but… He made his way towards the stairs, and began to make the climb, along with six other pokemon coordinators.

Everyone clapped, as the pokemon coordinators climbed the long, curvy staircase up to the top, where the three Pokemon judges were waiting, all broad smiles. Once he reached the top, Drew tossed two pokeballs high in the air and out came Absol and Flygon, looking quiet superior.

The judges smiled, as Lillian came up to Drew, holding the ribbon. "On behalf of Twilight Town, I would like to present you with the Twilight Town ribbon. Congratulations on winning your contest the other night, Drew, we all think you did a fantastic job!" The crowd cheered in response, as Drew took the ribbon and grinned down at them, patting his Absol and Flygon.

"And now Drew, I think we all know what comes next! So, who will be your lucky girl-"

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world for devastation!"

"To unite all people with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The two figures that were recognized as the nice people from the entrance slowly walked out of the shadows up behind Drew. In a moments noticed, they torn off their costume, revealing a Team Rocket outfit.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of life!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The crowd murmured and whispered upon themselves, wondering why Jessie, James and Meowth weren't with the Pokemon they had given Team Rocket. They had yet to realize, it had been a scam and there was no Pokemon party.

Ash, Brock, Misty and Max exchanged glances, before quickly making their way through the crowd, and began to climb the long winding stairs.

Drew glared at Team Rocket, before deciding to take it cool. He stood back, put on his hip and another by his chin, so he looked like he was striking a thoughtful pose. The girls down below let out a shrill fan-girlish scream. "I remember you now," Drew smirked slightly and closed his eyes as he pointed to Jessie, "Your that old lady I saw at that island with leeche berries, when I was with May and her friends."

Jessie fumed, her face going red as her fists balled up with rage, "I am _NOT_ old, you stubborn little-"

"Team, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted, panting slightly as he finished climbing the last of the steps and stepping onto the top floor. Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder and onto the floor, his red cheeks beginning to spark with electricity.

"Hello Twerps and twerpet," James smiled sheepishly and clapped his hands together, "And might I start off with saying… Merry Christmas to you."

Brock, being the gentlemen he was, smiled slightly back at a slightly nervous James (due to Jessie extreme rage for Drew). "Merry Christmas to you too, James. And a happy New year."

"What do you want this time?" Misty shouted angrily, deciding to cut straight to the chase.

Jessie laughed flipping her hand near her mouth in an evil dramatic fashion, "We're just in the holiday spirit, and thought we would do some giving, and some taking! By the way, we thank of you wonder people for so generously giving your Pokemon to us! We really appreciate it."

The crowd gasped, horrified. The Pokemon Party had just been a fake, a fraud, a plan to get their Pokemon. Ladies screamed as men cursed at Team Rocket and shook their faces, swearing revenge.

"Now, now. No need to be a sore loser. Meowth, lets get out of here!"

"That's my cue!" Meowth took out a small controller from… wherever, and pressed a big red button in the middle. Instantly, the ground started to shake and vibrate. People gasped, as a huge towering figure outside of the Grande Hall began to cast a shadow on the grand French windows. Team Rocket began to laugh again, as they jumped back, through the windows, and landed gracefully onto of the machine.

"James, I sure would like something pretty this Christmas. Something blue, green and yellow." Jessie smirked at her partner, who only smiled back. "Why sure thing Jess. I know just what to get you." Meowth pressed another button, and three long mechanical arms shot off the robot.

"Absol, Flygon, watch out!" But Drew was too late. A metal claw clamped around Absol and Flygon, and another one captured Pikachu.

"Pikachu! No!"

Jessie again, laughed. "How thoughtful of you James. That's exactly what I wanted!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Use thunderbolt-"

"_Ash no!"_ Drew snapped, glaring at him. "There are too many people around, and your going to fry my Pokemon!" _What an idiot…_

Ash bit his lip, _man Team Rocket had them good this time_. He had no more Pokemon, because he gave them his pokeballs at the entrance, for that Pokemon party. He turned around and looked down at the crowd, but apparently that was the case with everyone else, who was murmuring and cursing.

"I gave Team Rocket all my Pokemon at the entrance." Ash heard Lillian say softly to Nurse Joy, "I should have known better…"

Drew gritted his teeth, looking at his trapped, helpless Pokemon, his mind working frantically. Those were the only two he brought. He couldn't call out an attack, because he would hurt either the other Pokemon, or might even bring this whole Grande Hall down. And everyone else in the whole building fell for the scam at the Entrance, so no one else had his or her Pokemon either.

He, was in trouble.

And apparently, Team Rocket knew it too.

"This must be our greatest plan yet, Jess!" James laughed and grinned, watching the crowd panic and the twerps helpless to do anything.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"You bet! And just in time to give boss lots, a lot of Christmas gifts!" Meowth added.

Jessie eyes danced, as she joyfully clapped her hands together and looked up at the starry night sky, "We'll probably give more gifts that that brat Cassidy and Brian ("Its Butch!!") has given all year to the Boss!"

"Think of the promotions!" "The glamour!" "The riches!"

Team Rocket all daydreamed for a second, dreaming about living life in luxury. Meowth quickly shook his head, and looked at his two human partners. "Well then, what are we waitin' for? Lets go and give these to the Boss!"

"Yes! Lets!"

Drew, Ash, Max, Brock, Misty and everyone else watched in horror as the huge, gigantic machine carrying their Pokemon began to walk away. And there was nothing any one could do about it, because no one had their pokemon or the bravery to face such a gigantic machine.

If they ever in need of a miracle, now would be it.

-OoO-

Don't stop! Keep going!


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't Stop Don't Stop! Keep Going!_

-OoO-

If they were ever in need of a miracle, now would be it.

"Blaziken, lets go!"

Drew and Ash quickly turned around and looked down at the floor, as a red pokeball was tossed high into the high. A bird like creature then came out in great fashion, and landed gracefully onto the floor. The crowd cheered and parted, making way for May as she ran up the steps, picking up the corners of her dress so as to not trip on them, her Blaziken hot on her heels. Drew couldn't hold back a broad relieved smile, and offered her his hand when she reached the top of the stairs, as if he was helping her over a puddle of water politely.

She beamed back and swiped a fray piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late!"

Drew flashed a grin; one May had seen a lot of today with him. One that wasn't mocking, teasing, smirking or fake, but one that was happy to see her. "On the contrary May," he flipped his hair as his eyes sparkled, "Your just on time."

"What?! We missed a twerp!" Jessie cried, pointed at May. "Meowth, do something!"

"I'm on it! Super turbo arm Numbuh 4, go!!" Meowth shouted, pressing another button on his remote control. Team Rockets machine react, as yet another mechanical arm shot out of the stomach, heading straight for Blaziken.

May smiled slightly as she readily herself for a battle. "Blaziken! Go, dodge, and then use sky uppercut to cut the claws and set Drew's Pokemon and Pikachu free!"

With a battle cry of his name, Blaziken jumped high into the air, resulting the metal claw missing its target. The fire Pokemon grinned broadly, as he landed onto of the arm, and ran up it, his claw glowing.

"Jessie! I think we're in trouble!" James cowered and pointed to Blaziken.

But he was far to late. Blaziken leaped at the three claws holding Pikachu, Absol and Flygon, and as if cutting a thin slice of butter, Blaziken easily sliced through the arms.

Ash laughed and ran over, managing to catch Pikachu before hitting the ground. Drews Pokemon however, had the ability to land gracefully and coolly, despite the fact they had just been held captive by Team Rocket. _Only Drew…_

May beamed as her Blaziken landed back down in front of her, having completed his mission successfully and well.

"Hey, thanks May!" Ash grinned as Pikachu jumped down to the floor, ready for battle. "Yeah, I guess I owe you one." Drew smiled slightly and winked at May, which earned the girls down below shrills of screams.

"Okay, Pikachu! Lets finish this!" Ash shouted, pointing to Team Rocket. "Use quick attack!"

Jessie growled, whipping out a pokeball from one of her pockets. "Oh, no you don't you twerp! Seviper, front and center! Use Poison Sting!" "You too, Weezing! Go out there and use tackle!"

"Absol, Razor wind!" The crowd down below gasped, as a full-fledged Pokemon battle began up on the top floor. Ceiling pieces and debris began to fall because of the pokemon attacks, so Mr. Contessta quickly escorted Lillian, Nurse Joy and Mr. Suzko down the steps with the crowd, the seven other coordinators running after them were their hands over their heads, where it was to be thought more safer than up there.

"Flygon, use dragon breath on Weezing!" "Blakizen, use flame thrower on Seviper!" The two Pokemon did as they were told, and both performed their attack excellently, earning ohs and ahs from the crowd. Weezing and Seviper went flying back onto James and Jessie and Meowth, who let out a cry of pain.

Ash grinned, now it was his turn. "Okay Pikachu. We've done it once, we've done it a million times. Lets finish this up in the holiday spirit, by "giving" Team Rocket the shock of their lives!" Ash cried and laughed, pointing over to the heap lump of Team Rocket. Pikachu grinned matched the one of his trainer and best friend, as little electric sparks began to play on his little red cheeks.

"Pik-A-CHU!!"

Team Rocket screamed and shouted, before a small explosion went off, and they flew high up into the sky.

"That wasn't a very nice gift!" Jessie powted, her arms folded across her chest angrily. "Well you know what they say, giving is better then getting'" Meowth sighed. "And to all, a good night…" James sighed.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!!"

The crowd cheered, as the robot that had exploded began to rain down pokeballs, which the trainers happily caught and rescued. May, Ash and Drew all exchanged smiles, as Misty sadly watched them, and Brock waved down to all the pretty girls.

"Well, I guess-!!" May let out a cry of alarm. As she had been turning, her foot had slipped down into a hole that had been created during the fight. She gasped as she slowly fell backwards, back into the crowd, since there was no banister to break her fall behind her. As if everything slowed down, Misty let out a cry of alarm and pointed at May, but Ash was too far away to grab for her.

May closed her eyes tight, feeling her feet lift up against from the ground as she sank lower and lower to her ultimate last fall of her life._ This was not good way to end her Christmas…_

"_May!! No_!!"

And then, Drew reached out hurriedly, and grabbed her wrist. "My, May…" He panted slightly as held on tightly to May's wrist, sweating slightly, "You… you are, _quiet_ the klutz."

May slowly opened her blue eyes, and gasped, looking at Drews slightly smirking ones. The Grande Hall was dead silent; everyone was hypnotized in watching the balcony. Then, May couldn't help herself. She broke into a wide grin, and laughed and when he pulled her back on to the balcony, she threw her arms around him.

And before either Drew or May knew it, the whole place exploded into cheer and claps. Drew and May blushed slightly, but Ash, Brock and Misty walked over and grinned at them, and threw their hands up in the air, signalifying the heroes. It resulted in much more applause and cheers. Which only embarrassed Drew and May more, as they blushed and exchanged sheepish smiles.

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, collect their stolen Pokeballs special from Team Rocket, and the judges returned back up to the balcony, to pick up from where they left.

May, Brock, Ash, Misty and Max all walked back down the long curving stairs back down to the crowd, where they were whispered many thanks and slapped on the back many times for rescuing peoples Pokemon.

May sighed, and looked up at the balcony, as Lillian was rambling on something about how that was quiet unexpected but she was sure we were all very thankful for the quick thinking of Drew, May and Ash, so another round of applause followed. May however, was not listening. She had shown up now, and had caught a glance of Lola. She was looking so pretty, her hair was all done up and she had sparkly jewelry, and the prettiest dress that just looked perfect on her. May slightly smiled, as she walked over and sat at a lone table on the side. She wasn't quiet sure why she was still here… she'd probably be going soon…

"And so Drew, picking up where we left off, we all know which part of the Christmas Poke Ball is next, before it officially kicks off. So, if you will go and find your special partner, we can award your talent as a Pokemon Coordinator by giving you the first dance. Please, if everyone could clear the floor…"

-OoO-

Misty bit her lip, she felt like a complete horrible person, but… she kind of wished May hadn't shown up. Looking, to her left, she noticed two big French doors leading out onto a porch, and she smiled slightly. She could use a breath of fresh air. Sneaking away from Ash and Brock, she slipped through the crowd and towards the doors. Once she reached them, the pulled the door handles down, and slipped outside.

She let a sigh of relief, she was the only one out there, underneath the starry Christmas Eve night sky. She stared up at the sky, leaning against the balcony, her teal dress dancing with a cold breeze behind her.

She had a lot of fun, here, back with Ash. But no matter how hard she tried, it just wasn't going to be what it was like when they were younger. He had forgotten about her, his thoughts concentrating on May now. And who could blame him? A preety girl who was just as passionate about Pokemon battles then Ash was. After all, she was a hero now, and just saved his Pikachu from Team Rockets clutches.

So, she was going to head home.

Misty sighed, and gave one last sad look up at the stars. Thanks for keeping me company…

She turned around, heading towards the door, but froze. There was a figured standing in the doorway, she must not of heard the door open… Ash stepped outside, and took a deep breath of the cold winter air. "Boy, it sure is cramped in there." He flashed a smile in Misty's direction, "You mind if I join you?" She shook her head and smiled, leaning up back against the balcony and facing Ash. "Sure…"

Ash smiled and walked over, leaning up against the rail and looked up at the sky. "Its such a beautiful night. Why aren't you inside? Brock is looking for someone to dance with." He laughed, but stop when he noticed Misty was still quiet.

He sighed, and looked down in front of him, his hands in his pockets. "Sam? Are you okay? You've been… acting weird all afternoon. Did something happen?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes as a soft wind rippled his black hair.

Misty bit her lip, turning quickly to look away from those brown eyes that were peering at her suspiciously but said nothing.

"You know… you can tell me if you're in trouble. I'll help you out anyway I can…"

Misty froze, her wide green eyes shimmering. "Wha….what did you say?"

"Like, you know. I went to help you find your Pikachu… though we didn't find him…" Ash frowned, completely oblivious to Misty's reaction, "But we did find out he was at your aunts house… that sure counts as something…"

"Ash…" He stopped, and looked at Misty. Instantly, he took in a sharp breath, as tears began to stream down Mistys face. Then, before he could do anything, she took one of his hands. "Ash, it was nice knowing you, and I had a lot of fun spending time with you, but I must go now. You see Ash, I don't belong here anymore." Misty gave him a smile, which made him speechless. "I'm glad you finally understand what love is, and you look like you have been holding your own ground."

She pushed off from the balcony and wiped her eyes, smiling. "Pikachu has never looked better too. Brock is still girl crazy, and Team Rocket is still keeping you on your toes. So, I leave you in the care of Brock. Please, take care of May and Max too. I hope you achieve your dreams of becoming the Worlds Best Pokemon Master," Misty sniffed, "And always remember, that I will always be there for you too." Ash stared at Misty, confused, horrified that she was crying, and knew he had to say something, but didn't know what.

She started to turn away, but Ash grabbed her arms. "Sam, what are you- talking about?! Why didn't you tell-"

Misty finally looked at him, straight in the eye, a tear trickling down her cheek. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek as she sniffed and smiled. "It doesn't matter, Ash. Your happy now… and when, your happy…." She looked away, as the tears streamed down faster. "When… your happy, I'm…" Her body lurched, as she tried to keep from sobbing. She finally looked up back at him. "When you happy, I'm happy!" She sobbed and broke away from him, dashing back into the ball room and cutting across the dance floor.

"No! Wait-" But once Ash darted inside, he lost her in the crowd. Brock heard Ash cry out from the other side of the room, and caught a glimpse of Misty sprinting up the stair case and dashing through the doors, sobbing uncontrollably. Brock instantly put his two punch glasses back down on the refreshment table and raced over to where Ash was. "Ash, what happened? What's wrong?"

Ash growled slightly, searching the crowd for Misty. "Misty thinks she doesn't belong her anymore, so she's leaving."

Brock exhaled sharply before laughing slightly, "Is that so? Misty…" Then, he turned suddenly, and grabbed Ash's shoulders. He bent down some, so he was looking at Ash straight in the eye.

"Listen to me Ash, this is your Christmas gift. I have given you the oppruntunity to fix your past with Misty, to no longer regret that night were we three split up to head in different directions..."

Ash said nothing, looking down at the floor as the sorrowful night came back to him. They had been at the fork in the road, but there four different paths going in separate directions. Ash knew Misty didn't want to go home, and he truthfully didn't want he to either. And then Brock had to go home… they had been his best friends in his rough first years of being a Pokemon trainer. Without them… without _her_… he couldn't be the person he is, nor survived them.

Ash's head snapped up, a fire of determination coming to life in his brown eyes. "Alright, Brock. I'll do it."

Brock leaned back and grinned, then snapped his fingers. He leaned back down, and whispered something into Ash's ear. As he listened, his grin widened until he was laughing with joy. He looked at Brock, once he was finish telling the secret.

"Brock! That's…. that's awesome!! Can I tell her that?" Ash asked excitedly, referring to Misty. Brock nodded, smiling broadly at his own gift to Misty.

"Now, go get her and bring the old Misty back to us." Ash grinned and nodded, as he ran through the crowd.

It was now or never.

-OoO-

The lights began to dim, and besides the white Christmas lights that draped around the top of the walls on all sides, the candles on the tables, and the spot light that was now moving with Drew down the stairs, the Grande Hall was dark. May sighed, and saw out of the corner of her eye, Lola smiled and flip her hair over her shoulder, waiting and pretending to not notice Drew approached her from behind. Lola ignored him, as she chatted to Daniel, who was taking a break from the trumpet and munching on some cookies at the snack table. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Lola turned around and gasped, "Drew! What-?"

Drew smirked slightly as he flipped his hair. "Lola, I'd like to tell you something." Lola blinked and stared, as the whole room whispered and murmured with each other. He reached behind her, and grabbed a champagne glass filled with punch. Then, Drew leaned over, and was so close to her that his breath tickled her ear. "Lola… go fly a kite." She gasped as her eyes went wide. Drew dumped the glass of cold punch on her dress, before setting it back on the table, as if he had drank it all.

Daniel couldn't help himself. "Zing!!"

Lola screamed, horrified and full with rage. She looked at Drew, then her dress, and went back and forth for a good minute. Finally, Drew flipped his hair and turned away. "Later, Lola. I have a dance to host."

May had not seen Drew and Lola. She didn't want to. Truth be told, she was on the verge of tears and very well considering to get up and leave the Ball. And just as she was thinking this, a shadow few across her face and a bright light was pointed over in her direction. May looked up, and gasped, as Drew grinned and offered his hand. "Miss Klutz, my number one rival in Pokemon Contest, little brown haired shrimp (As Harley likes to call you), or, better know as May to me…" He paused, then smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

May's breath came out in shudders, as her blue eyes began to shimmer. "Drew… but you-Lola… I," She blushed and poked her two index fingers together shyly, "I… don't know how to dance."

"That's okay," Drew laughed slightly his green eyes dancing, "I don't either. But I figure you'll look worse than me, so know one will notice me."

May powted, but his eyes gave away his joke. Slowly, as if in a dream, she placed her hand in Drews and he pulled her up to his feet. They smiled shyly at each other, as they held their hands high in a mannered, sophisticated way, the light beam following their every move. They reached the ballroom, and paused, getting in position. Drew put his hand softly on Mays hip, slightly embarrassed as a small blush stained his face, and May placed a hand on his upper arm carefully, so as not to mess anything up.

Then, the quartet began to play.

The room was quiet, as the slow, classical Christmas music echoing off the Grande Halls walls. May recognized the tune to be _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_, and she smiled softly. It was one of her favorites…

It was like a dream, her and Drew, dancing in step, with everyone watching them. The music was beautiful, a viola, cello, drums, trumpet and piano all in sync with each other perfectly, as if they were doing everything they can to make it special for the two Pokemon coordinators. May was so happy, she could barely contain her excitement, and yet, she was so nervous… after all, everyone was watching them…

Drew glanced up and looked at May. Her blue eyes were sparkling, as a small blush danced across her face, as she looked down at the floor. Her red and white dress twirled around them, and seemed to shower them in sparkles. Drew then felt her hand tense up on his shoulder, and he cocked an eyebrow. She looked up, and caught his gaze, and she smiled slightly.

"Drew, everyone's watching us!" May whispered, unable to keep from smiling nervously. Drew swept her along the dance floor, and twirled her around, earning a few gasp and claps from the crowd. She twirled back around, her back leaning up against his chest.

"I know." Drew said softly, whispering into her ear, "They can't take their eyes off the handsome devil dancing in the spotlight with that other girl." May didn't have to turn around to know that he was grinning, but she did anyways. He let out a short laugh as they floated gracefully in twirling circles.

The music continued to play on, and Drew and Mays heartbeat seem to ring in their ears. This was it, the time of their life. Something they would never forget, and yet, it needed some repairing.

"Hey May…" May looked up at Drew, surprised. He sounded… a little upset. He looked at her briefly with those striking green eyes, before looking back down at the dance floor, all the while guiding her in the dance steps. He twirled her around again, so she wasn't facing him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, this afternoon. Its just…" May gasped, her eyes shimmering. Then, she smiled slightly, and twirled back herself. Drew froze, as May beamed at him.

"Don't worry about it. I was just afraid you didn't like me anymore."

He gave a short laugh, and gave her a grin, as they continued to sweep across the marble floor. "Aw, come on May. Be reasonable."

She blinked and stared at him, "What?" He gave another laugh, before shaking his head.

"Oh, forget it. I sometimes forgot who I am talking to. After all, your not the sharpest knife in the drawer…" May powted at him angrily, but that only made him laugh.

"_Have yourself a Merry little Christmas…"_ May and Drew glanced over to the quartet, and saw there was someone now singing, looked like… Erik!?

He saw them, smiled slightly and winked.

"Oh, and I got your gift too." Drew said softly, as Erik continued to sing softly into the microphone, "Thank you, its was very nice and probably the best gift I'll get this Christmas."

May broke into a smile, and giggled as her face lit up. "Really?! Gee, thanks Drew. I'm glad you liked it!"

"From now on our trouble will be out of sight…."

They found nothing else to say, so they just danced lightly in the silent, awestruck Grande Hall. Brock was leaning up against the wall watching May and Drew whisper and murmur to each other. He smiled, her arms crossed against his chest as his left leg was propped up against the wall. Max was over at the snack table, talking and laughing with Daniel quietly, so as to not disturb his sister. Ash was outside with Pikachu, running after Misty, who was running with the corners of her dress picked up way up ahead, running for the edge of town.

"Drew?"

He looked up, and saw May blush bashfully. "I had, a real good time with you today!" She laughed and smiled at him, which only made his heart stop and Drew blush hard. He laughed slightly, and looked at her.

"You know May," He said, "I guess I had a good time with you too… slave." May giggled, almost wrinkling his shirt as her fingers curled up.

"_Have yourself a merry, little Christmas…"_ The music slowly died off. And both May and Drew began to panic. They didn't want it to be over, not yet! Drew saw Mays eyes cloud over, something still wasn't right…

"And have yourself, a merry little Christmas… now."

"Hey Drew?" He glanced at her one last time, as they stopped dancing and their hands fell down to the floor. "Merry Christmas."

And before either of them knew it, May had leaned up, and pressed her lips against his. His eyes went wide, but the he relaxed. And then, he leaned forward and put his arm behind May, to support her as they leaned back. May giggled, and broke the kiss as she threw her arms around him and laughed, laughing into his button up shirt. The lights came back on, and the crowd clapped and cheered. May and Drew blushed and bow/curtsy, still holding hands at their side. Drew caught May's eyes, and smiled. There was so many things bouncing in his head, millions of Butterfrees were flying in his stomach, and yet he thought there was only one thing that was appropriate for the moment. So…

"Merry Christmas May."

-OoO-

A lone figure was tearing down the streets, her heels in her hands swinging back in forth, as her feet where blue from running through the white, soft but cold snow. Tears streamed down her face, as she leaned up against a lamppost, holding her stitch in her side. She let out a short sob, as her orange hair fell in front of her face. She looked at the ground, and saw a small cluster of snowflakes caught her eye. She looked up at the dark clouds that were starting to cover the stars, and cursed her bad luck. Of course it was going to snow.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, Misty?"

Misty froze, her green eyes going wide. But she didn't look back, looking down at the ground, "So you knew…."

Ash didn't move either, staying a few feet behind her, and blew into his hands. He knew he should have grabbed his jacket on the way out. "Yes, I have known for a while now… where are you going?"

"Home." Misty replied stubbly, and sniffed.

There were many questions popping in Ash's mind but only one word managed to find itself out. "Why?"

"Because," Misty sniffed again, feeling her eyes starting to burn, "I don't belong here any more."

Silence…

"What?"

She bit her lip, and rubbed her arms to try to keep warm. "I-don't-belong-here, Ash Ketchum. Don't make me spell it out for you." Misty gave a short, sad laugh.

Ash took a step closer to her. "Misty, what are you talking about? You know that's not true." He then paused, scratching his chin intelligently, "You, you don't think you've been replaced, do you? By May?"

Her silence answered his question. "Misty! No! You know that me, or Brock would never replace you!"

Something snapped, and before she could hold her tongue she sharply turned around and glared at him. "Oh shut up!"

Ash froze, his brown eyes wide. Misty took in a sharp breath and continued. "You don't need to and tell me other wise… I saw how you gave those presents to May. I'm surprised you ran after me, when you should dancing with May back at the Poke Ball now."

Ash gave an impatient laugh, unable to keep it in. Misty shot him a death look, but he only returned it. "I don't know what you talking about, in the slightest," Ash snapped and shrugged angrily, "And I wish the real Misty would finally come out and have a reasonable conversation with me please. The one I traveled with for years, who always had my back but always making sure I didn't get over confident about something… Not Sam, just Misty."

But Misty turned away angrily. "Why bother?" She hissed, "You like May after all."

Her eyes went wide, and she slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, but it had found itself out anyway.

Ash cleared his throat, and looked at Misty, slightly amused. "Ah, excuse me? Where did you hear that from?"

Misty said nothing, but concluded she had gone on long enough. "Merry Christmas, Ash, but I'm leaving. I've had enough." And with a flick of her orange hair, she began to walk away.

"Misty! Wait!"

She heard Ash come over to her, first in a walk, then jog, then run. He grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around. Misty gasped, as he stared straight in her shimmering green eyes. And they stood like that, in the middle of the street, Misty looking into Ash's brown eyes, Ash looking into her green ones.

A soft and gentle breeze blew in between Ash and Misty, picking up stray fluffly pieces of snow and tossing them high in the air. They sparkled and shimmered, as if falling little stars. The Christmas Lights that lined the streets blinked on and off, as if they were talking to one another merrily. And far off down the round, the Grande Hall was lit like a Christmas Tree, casting light and shadows in the middle of the town. A pair of Pigeot curled up closer together and sang softly in a nearby decorated Christmas Tree, as if they were wishing their love a Merry Christmas.

Ash was about to say something, but he stopped, as if he realized something. Then, Misty watched him break into a wide sheepish grin, before stepping back, and bowing to her. She stared at him confused, not quiet sure what he was doing. Then, she held her breath as he looked at her, with those twinkling brown eyes, as he offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Misty? For, old time sake."

If Ash and Misty would have bothered to look up, right in between the cloud cover, a bit of the dark blue sky peeked out. And right at that moment, a shooting star danced across the sky.

They would have seen it, if they had been looking up.

Misty looked at him, a strange look on her own face. Then, she heard it; A soft stream of music coming from the Grande Hall. Misty laughed slightly and sighed. Then she smiled and placed her hand in Ash's. "Sure, Ash." He grinned, as she pulled her close, and put a hand on her hip. She put one on his shoulder and the two grinned at each other, dancing in the snow.

"Why don't you have your heels on?" Ash suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Misty smirked and closed her eyes, "Because their uncomfortable. I really wish I had my tennis shoes to wear instead." Then, her eyes danced as she looked up at Ash, a small playful look in her eye, "You think anyone would notice if I worn a long dress? Notice that I was wearing tennis shoes?"

Ash couldn't help himself, as he threw back his head and laughed. "I don't know Misty, but if you did, I promise I won't tell a soul. Though…" he paused, musing for a second, "I might whisper to Pikachu, and maybe Brock… and maybe Max and May, who would then tell Drew… who accidentally let his fan girls hear him speaking of it, then-" "Alright, alright already!" Misty laughed and yelled, hitting punching Ash's lightly in the arm.

They danced in silence, Mistys dress swaying back and forth, Ash's shoes leaving big footprints in the packed snow.

"Its funny," Misty looked up, surprised at Ash, who was looking thoughtfully behind her, "I was real worried you had forgotten about us, me and Brock, when we didn't hear anything from you. You know, like wishing us Merry Christmas or something." He laughed, "No wonder, you were here to whole time with us."

Misty giggled, it was kind of funny. "Oh, Ash. You were always a little slow."

"Hey!"

Misty continued to laugh, her voice echoing through town. Ash smiled slightly, it was time. He stopped dancing, and she watched him confused, as he stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Misty, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Ash. What is it?"

"Well, it seems that Brock made a phone call and called your sister, Daisy, I believe. And well…" He rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly.

"Well?"

"Well, me and Brock… want to know, if you want to… travel with us again."

She gasped, and it seemed like the whole world just stopped. She stared at Ash, almost in disbelief. "Wh-What?"

He shrugged and turned around, "Well, you know, travel with us as I train my Pokemon and work to become the Worlds Greatest Pokemon Trainer. May and Max aren't traveling with us anymore, so someone needs to drag Brock away from the girls… and poor Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

Misty blinked, still trying to understand if this was a joke or not. "May and Max are leaving you guys?"

Ash nodded and smiled, "Well yeah. May and Drew have been in Johto the last year, with Harley and Solidad. And me, Brock and Dawn were in Sinnoh for a little while. But Dawn, decide to travel with Zoey, so me and Brock are heading over to the Terrion Region. And, well, we do have room for one more and-"

"And Daisy, Daisy said I could? Misty whispered.

"Yeah. She said that she was willing to take over the Gym for a while, you deserved a break."

"So how about it?" Ash grinned and offered his hand, his brown eyes sparkling, "You don't need an excuse to travel with us anymore. Now, were asking you."

Her hands balled up at her side, and Misty looked down to the ground quickly, biting her lip hard. "Ash Ketchum, If this is a joke…"

Ash saw her reached back for a mallet, and he quickly began to panic, he still had bruises from her. He threw his hands up high in the air, "No, no! I swear! Do you want to or not?"

Her head snapped up, and big excited grin on her face. "Me? Pass up a chance to travel with the girl crazy Brock, and the dumb heads-in-his-stomach Ash?" She laughed, and jumped on Ash, squeezing the breath out of him, "I never thought I would get the chance to again, but yes! I'll take the role of being the smart, responsible one the group again."

Ash laughed, and hugged her back. "I knew you'd say yes." They both laughed and beamed at each other, once they broke the hug. Then, Misty was so excited, that she didn't realize what she was doing, before she was doing it.

She grabbed Ash's collars, and yanked him in for a kiss. He let out a surprised yelp, his brown eyes matching Misty wide green eyes, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he deepened the kiss, surprising Misty. And it seems all the Butterfree's that were tapped inside them were sent free, as if all their years together made up for this moment.

Finally, Misty pulled back, breaking the kiss, out of breath. Ash panted but grinned, as the two began to blush heavily. Then, they suddenly realized what happened, and how comfortable they were with each other. They jumped back, letting go of each other, and coughed nervously.

"So, ah…" Ash laughed uneasily and rubbed his nose. "You want to head back to the Poke Ball?"

Misty nodded, and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's a little chilly out here."

Ash bowed, and offered his arm, "Shall I escort you?"

Misty laughed. "Please, I think it would be more like me escorting you, Ash." He frowned and blushed, but Misty hooked arms with him, still laughing.

The two walked down the snow covered sidewalk, laughing and talking with each other as if they hadn't been traveling together for two years, and made their way back to the Poke Ball.

-OoO-

Misty and Ash returned to the Poke Ball, and met Brock up at the door, who had been waiting for them. The instant Misty saw Brock, she ran up to him and gave him a big, excited hug. Brock and Ash was all smiles, to have their first traveling girl back on the team.

That night had to be one of the best nights any once of our Pokemon heroes had ever experienced. May and Drew danced up a storm on the dance floor, with Misty and Ash right besides them. Brock finally managed to get Nurse Joy and himself under the mistletoe, and to everyone's surprise, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Needless to say, Brock was in heaven, and he was found later that night dancing with an embarrassed but happy Nurse Joy. Max found a pretty girl his age, by the name of Emily, without a partner. So being the gentlemen Max was, he asked her to dance. She blushed, but nodded and I believe I saw those two not long ago, traveling with each other through the Kanto League. Harley was, believe it or not, at the Poke Ball dance, though only until he saw Drew ask May to the dance. Once he saw that, he smiled and left. His business was done, and now, he could go on tormenting those two without feeling a thing.

And now, were approaching the end of this Christmas Tale. And now folks, is where I wrap up this Christmas Tale, and tell you how it is.

"May! May we have to go, NOW!!" A loud pounding on Misty and May's door, before a little boy burst through, his winter jacket on, and a backpack strapped to his back. He glared at his older sister, who was digging through their closest.

"May!" Max yelled, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Mom is going to have a fit if we miss the ferry back to Hoenn. What are you doing?"

May groaned, and sat down on her bed, heavily. "I can't find my other shoe, Max!"

"You mean, this one?" May and Max looked up and saw a smirking Daniel in the doorway, also having his winter jacket and backpack on, holding a yellow, black and red shoe in his right hand. May squealed and jumped off the bed, hobbling over to him.

"Daniel? Thanks!" She beamed at him, as she quickly put it on.

"What are you doing? You got to buy it back from me, May." Daniel said slowly, before breaking into a wide grin. May rolled hers eyes, but couldn't managed to hide her smile. Daniel was always cracking a joke about something.

"You heading home too, Daniel?" He nodded, "Yeah, back to Golden Leaf in Hoenn. Kat, Erik and Russ are already on the ferry back, but Kat forgot her scarf, so I had to run back for it."

Before May could say anything, Max cut in. He grabbed May's yellow pack, and tossed it to her. She snapped it on, as Max hurriedly pushed her towards the door. "Ash, Brock, Drew and Misty are waiting outside, for us. We have to be quick though!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh Max." Daniel grinned and followed them outside. "You mind if I tag along with you guys for a minute? But you're going to have to hurry. Doesn't the ferry leave soon?"

"Yes." Max answered, "Five minutes soon."

Ash, Misty, Drew and Brock were all laughing about something when May, Max and Daniel emerged through the doors. Misty grinned, "You find your other shoe?" May giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it was in the hall."

And then, the uneasy silence of goodbyes settled in for a minute, between the six friends… and Daniel, who was wondering if he could give the driver of the ferry one dollar to let him drive the ferry himself.

"Well, May, Drew, Max," Brock smiled, "be careful in Johto. Make sure you take care of your Pokemon too…"

May nodded, before giving Brock a big hug, "Of course, Brock!"

"And Misty, make sure Brock doesn't go chasing after the girls too. Make sure he leaves them alone." Max smiled at Misty, as they too exchanged hugs.

She laughed, "Don't need to worry about that Max. Consider it done."

"Take care of May for me, Drew." Ash said, as she shook hands with Drew.

He nodded, and smirked, "As long as I don't lose my sanity first, I will." They all hugged each other, shook hands and then again, no one knew what to say.

Except Daniel.

"Potty Break! I mean, Ah… can we go now, because we're gonna miss the ferry… and Kat's gonna be real mad at me…"

"Oh, man, I completely forgot back that!" May! We need to go now!" Max shouted, slightly frantic as he checked his watch. "The ferries leaving in one minute!!"

"What?!"

Brock looked at his watch too. "Yikes! We need to go to, Misty, Ash!"

May quickly hugged Drew, who hugged her back fast. "I meet you on the ferry to Johto after New Years. You better be there, because I'm not waiting for you."

May powted and stuck her tongue out. "Bet I'll get there before you do!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! Whoever loses has to be the other slave for a day!"

"May! We have to go!"

"Deal Drew! And this time, I'm going to win!"

"Whatever May! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Drew! You too, Misty, Ash and Brock! Bye! I see you all later, okay?"

"MAY!!"

"Geeze, ok Max. Keep your pants."

"Zing!"

_-OoO-_

_And that's it. Not a very good ending, I know, but I don't think anyone is queit aware of how much I hate this chapter. It has taken me FORVER to write this, and theres a few spots which I do not like, but cannot find the urge nor the energy to go back and change it._

_Again, spelling, sorry._

_So, did you like it? I hope you did, I put a lot of time and effort into this damn story, I started back in November, but didn't post and finish the first chapter till a month or two ago._

_Then of course, I had to finish the story. Bummer…_

_But okay! Please, post a review, and tell me what you think, ok? (Can you tell Im bored? My little authors note aren't even very long)._

_Now then, thank you again for wasting time on this story!_

_Until Nest Time_

_Back2Freestyle15_


End file.
